Character X Reader Scenarios: Bleach Edition
by Tatsuki Vermilion
Summary: Just what the title says. I recently fell in love with the series, and I've been reading a whole bunch of these stories, and this was the result. Warning: Potential blood, gore, passionate kissing scenes, and/or language. Read, review, and request, please! *REQUESTS ARE CLOSED!*
1. Rules

**Edit - 6/4/15: Hi everyone! I would just like to point out the *ON HOLD* in the summary. What that means is I am not currently taking requests. I realize that might seem unfair, but please hear me out.  
** **I am at this point in time backed up in requests, and am trying my hardest to get those done. However, when I receive a new request, while appreciated and loved, it adds extra stress on me.** **Once the *ON HOLD* is taken off, feel free to request again. If you have a request, and the said sign is not removed, write it down on a piece of paper or something so you do not forget it. Thank you!**

Same rules as last time.

* * *

Okay! So I have been reading a whole bunch of these on Quotev (great site by the way. Go check it out now!), so I thought I would take a crack at it.

Now, what are 'a whole bunch of these' you may ask? Well, Character Of Your Choice X Reader stories of course! I know, I know. "Tatsu! Why the hell are you doing this instead of updating _Stripes of the Past_!? Get back to it woman!"

 _*waves hand dismissively*_ Yeah yeah, rant all you like. Truth of the matter is, I just can't bring myself to write on that story right now. Don't want to go into it. Personal stuff.

Anywho, here's how things are gonna work. After this long, and rather boring intro… you know what? I'll just give you the rules and demo now. Kay. _*clears throat and crack knuckles*_

Here are the rules:  
 **Rule #1:** Obviously, you must review to request. Most of you would get that, but I'm putting it here just in case because, if I got a PM or review saying "How do I request?", I would literally murder myself.  
 **Rule #2:** I will NOT, repeat **WILL NOT** do yaoi, yuri, lemons, incest, or genderbent stories. I.E., No Boy X Boy, Girl X Girl, Boy X Girl Sex Scene, Boy X Boy Sex Scene, Girl X Girl Sex Scene, Brother X Sister, Sister X Sister, Brother X Brother, Brother X Sister Sex Scene, Brother X Brother Sex Scene, Sister X Sister Sex Scene. I also will not write anything that suggests a previous or desired same-sex relationship. **So don't even think about asking for one because IT WILL NOT BE DONE! NO, NIET, NINE, NUH UH, NO WAY, NO HOW, NEVER!  
** The only exception I will make on the matter is if you request a Sebastian X Reader with a guest appearance with Grell or something like that. (Doesn't have to be Sebastian. I just chose him 'cause he's my fav.) If you don't know what I'm talking about, you better hope and pray I don't find you.  
 **Rule #3:** I **will not** do a fic with more than a two person pairing. I.E. a threesome or more. I am strictly straight with one man and one woman. If your character is a king with an existing harem, I may make an exception. No promises though.  
 **Rule #4:** I am used to doing a girl's Point Of View. If your reader is a male, please say so. I shall endeavor to do my best to write from his Point Of View. Again, no promises. It may suck.  
 **Rule #5:** Please keep in mind that I may not know what character you are asking for, so their name, description, and origin is essential.  
 **Rule #6:** Please note whether or not you want cursing. I am prone to it, so if it does not bother you, one or two words may appear. However, if you do not wish for it, please tell me, and I shall honor that request.  
 **Rule #7:** If you want a song, add that, with the name of the song and the artist. I do not listen to much mainstream music, but I do know the names of some artists. Nevertheless, please keep in mind the above point.  
 **Rule #8:** If you want a kiss scene, please state what type (chaste, French, open mouth, the likes). Note that the more passionate the kiss, the more likely you are to get a steamy scene, or lime, as you professional fanfic writers call it. And yes, just because I will not do lemons does not mean that there will be no citrus, hence the reason this fic is rated T even though this is the only thing on there currently. If it goes up to M, it will be because of fight scenes, not love. (Sorry over exuberant fangirls. Not happenin' here. Go somewhere else if you're disappointed.)  
 **Rule #9:** I do _**not**_ write, read, or watch horror. That stuff is evil and scares the hell out of me. I will do fight scenes with wound descriptions and blood (you can't not have physical wounds without bleeding), but I will _**NOT**_ do spirit possession, demon invoking, the likes. I also do not read or watch self-harm if I can avoid it. As such, I will not write it.

Alright, I think that is enough rules. One more thing: As I am still dealing with personal issues, I will undoubtedly be inconsistent on updating. Please be patient with me.

Now, here is the format I would like you guys to use:

 _Reader's Name  
_ _Reader's Gender  
_ _Reader's Age  
_ _Reader's Description (hair color/length, eye color, skin tone, etc., etc.)  
_ _Reader's Affiliation/Rank  
_ _Reader's Species  
Reader's Abilities_

 _Character's Name  
_ _Character's Gender  
_ _Character's Age  
_ _Character's Description  
_ _Character's Affiliation and Anime/TV Show/Cartoon/Movie  
Character's Species_  
 _Character's Abilities_

 _Plot_

 _Character and Reader Relationship_

For instance, this could be a request:

 _Jill Jackson  
_ _Girl  
_ _15  
_ _Blonde shoulder length hair, Green eyes, pale skin, 5'2", B-cup bust, slight curves, scar over left eye  
_ _Soul Society. Substitute Soul Reaper  
_ Human  
 _Shikai, Bankai, and control over fire_

 _Uryū Ishida  
_ _Boy  
_ _15  
_ _Blue hair with side bangs, blue eyes, glasses, pale skin, 5'9", lithe but well-built body, cross pendant on bracelet around right wrist  
_ _Quincy. Bleach  
_ _Human  
_ _Spirit bows and arrows_

 _Post-fight with Hollows. Jill and Uryū are trapped in a cave due to a rainstorm while awaiting rescue._

 _Jill and Uryū have been friends since they were kids. Both have a crush on the other, but both are afraid to say anything for fear of losing the other person because they don't feel the same way._

Also, if your reader is a Soul Reaper with a Shikai (or Bankai), please include name, release, powers, and appearance. Thank you!

Now, get reviewing people! You can PM me your request, or put it in a review. Either one is good for me. I get alerts for both. Now get to it!

P.S. You never know. One of you may give me the inspiration I need to get back to _Stripes of the Past_!


	2. Cherry Blossom Love Song: Byakuya K

Cherry Blossom Love Song

 **Anime:** Bleach

 **Reader:  
** Aika  
Female  
Unknown  
Auburn waist length hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, 5'6", nicely curved body, C-cup breast  
Soul Society, Squad 4, No rank  
Human  
Healing, suggested fighting abilities

 **Character:  
** Byakuya Kuchiki  
Male  
Unknown  
Raven colored shoulder-blade length hair, slate gray eyes, pale skin, 5'11", well-built body  
Soul Society, Squad 6, Captain  
Soul Reaper  
Shikai, Bankai, Flash step

 **Plot:** After Soul Society arc.  
 **Warning:** Byakuya will be a little OOC here. Okay, probably _really_ OOC. Don't hate me. It's my first time writing him. With that in mind, enjoy!  
 **Word Count:** 3,692

* * *

"Would you just hold still!?"

"You would be wise to speak to me with respect." The raven haired man on the bed glowered up at the nurse tending to him. Her chocolate brown eyes sparked with annoyance. She tugged at the bandages surrounding his torso, earning a wince from him. "You did that on purpose."

"Maybe." She huffed, tucking an auburn strand of hair behind her ear. Standing straight, she placed both hands on her hips. "Look, I may not even hold a seat in Squad 4, and you may be the captain of Squad 6, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you were seriously injured, both by that orange-haired ryoka boy and by Lieutenant Gin. And I have been placed in charge of you and making sure you heal correctly. So whether you like it or not, _I'm_ the one who's going to be giving orders for a while, understand?"

The bedridden man looked up at the nurse above him. Sighing, he closed his slate gray eyes, relaxing into the mattress. "I understand, Nurse Aika." She smiled softly, gently laying a hand on his arm.

"Please, Captain Kuchiki. Just Aika. You don't need to be formal around me." The slate irises revealed themselves slightly as a ghost of a smile passed across the injured captain's face.

"But you are in charge. If I did not call you by your title, it would not be proper." The woman giggled softly, shaking her head at her patient.

"That would be true… if I had a title. So just Aika is fine." She reached inside her hakama, taking out a small card. She pressed it into Captain Kuchiki's palm, wrapping his fingers over it. He held it up so he could look at it.

"What is this?"

"A reiatsu card. In the human world, patients have buzzers that they can use to contact the nurse in charge of them. I developed my own version based on it for the same purpose." Aika smiled, clasping her hands in front of her. "If you need me for anything, just focus your reiatsu on the card and think or say my name. My card will alert me that you've called, and I'll be here in a flash. On that note, is there anything else you require tonight?"

Kuchiki thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, thank you. I'll be fine." He glanced at the woman to see her smile softly before bowing to him.

"In that case, I bid you goodnight. If you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me." Aika turned, gracefully walking out of the room, gently closing the door behind her. Kuchiki stared at the door for a little while, before turning his gaze out his window.

"Goodnight, Aika." His eyes widened when he thought he might have accidentally called her, but then remembered that he hadn't performed the first step. "Ridiculous." Placing the card beside him, slate gray eyes returned to the night sky. He stayed that way well into the night, thinking about the young woman who had been placed in charge of him.

桜愛情

Aika groaned as she her patient's status. "Honestly, Captain Kuchiki. You've barely improved at all!" Lifting her eyes, they narrowed at the dark shadows under his. "Captain Kuchiki…" her voice lowered to a growl. "It seems you were lying to me when you said you were sleeping well." He scoffed.

"Ridiculous. I have no reason to li-" His words were cut off when her hands cupped his face. His gaze was ripped from the window to stare at the nurse, who had suddenly become very close to his face. His eyes widened at their close proximity. A slight heat rose to his cheeks.

Aika, on the other hand, didn't care. Her gaze was focused on his face, and she resisted the urge to smirk at the raised heat and slight pink tint on his cheeks. Her eyes narrowed further at the pronounced dark coloring under his slate gray eyes. "Evidently you have reason enough to hide the truth from the person who has been entrusted with your well-being." Dropping her hands from his face, she sat down on the bed. "What is troubling you?"

"Why did you choose to go to Squad 4?" Aika blinked several times. "If I remember correctly, there was a bidding war for you." She blushed, looking down.

"You remember that, huh?"

"I was one of the highest bidders." Aika's head whipped up, her chocolate brown eyes wide. Her auburn hair swung back and forth with the strength of the gesture. "Which is why I was disappointed when you didn't choose my squad."

"It wasn't on purpose, I assure you." Kuchiki tilted his head, his raven colored locks obscuring one of his eyes.

"Then what was it?"

"A random guess." Aika chuckled, shifting so her legs hung off the bed, her hands placed on the frame. "I wrote down the name of each squad on a piece of paper, threw them all in a hat, and plucked one out." She shrugged. "Turned out to be Squad 4. Not that I'm complaining. I quite enjoy my work here."

Kuchiki watched her, his eyes taking in her entire form. She had matured a good deal, compared to the gangly, underfed, filthy child from the Rukon District she had been when she had first entered the Seireitei all those years ago. She was taller, her hair longer, although it was held back in an elaborate braided bun, her skin pale but healthily so with a light cherry tint to her cheeks, a slight but nicely curved body… and she held the respect of most in the Seireitei not only for her extensive medical knowledge, but her bravery, her compassion, and downright no-nonsense attitude, something Kuchiki appreciated.

"Do you mean that?" Aika nodded, glancing at the man sitting up in the bed.

"Yes… but there is a part of me that wishes I could be on the frontlines." A wistful smile appeared on her face. "I miss fighting, if you can understand that." Kuchiki nodded.

"I can. So why not transfer, or move up in the ranks?" To his surprise, she laughed.

"I've actually been offered the rank of 3rd seat multiple times by Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu. Yasochika himself has expressed the desire that I take his place."

"So why don't you?"

"I have no desire myself." Kuchiki's eyes widened. "My current placement allows me much more freedom than the 3rd seat would. I'm capable of going anywhere I want, helping anyone I want, and visiting anyone I wish. That kind of freedom is just one of the many things I would have to give up should I take the 3rd seat, even though that rank would provide me with more on-field experience."

"Many things? What is something else you would have to give up?"

"My excursions to the World of the Living." Kuchiki's eyes widened again. "I know, I know. Most don't travel to the World of the Living unless they have orders from above." Aika smiled. "But I'm allowed to go whenever I wish, so long as I don't take a seat."

"Why does Unohana permit you to travel to the World of the Living?"

"Despite how short their lives are, humans have made massive headway in their medical advances. Some things are even ahead of us, and that alone is impressive." Aika sighed, resting more of her weight on her hands. "I learn from them as much as I learn from experience or Unohana. I hate to admit it, but I've even taught Unohana some things." She chuckled to herself. "I can't believe how far they've come in such a short time." Kuchiki's eyes narrowed as another light shone in her eyes.

"That's not the only thing you do in the World of the Living, is it?" Aika sighed, dropping her head.

"No…" she said quietly. "It's not." Swallowing slightly, Kuchiki reached out, taking one of Aika's hands in his. She started, but didn't look at him. Instead, when he squeezed softly, she flipped her hand over to grip his hand back.

"Aika…" Kuchiki whispered. "Have you made contact with a living person?"

"In a way." Slate narrowed to flints. "I knew them before I came here."

"What do you mean 'before you came here'? You mean to tell me you met them before you entered the Seireitei?" Aika nodded.

"Yes… and no. I knew them before I even entered the Soul Society." Kuchiki's eyelids flew up.

"You mean…"

"Yeah. I knew them before I died." Aika laughed to herself. "It's funny. Normally people like me, people with regrets become Hollows, but, for whatever reason, I entered the Soul Society without the need of a Konso."

"Who were they?" Aika hummed softly in confusion, glancing at Kuchiki. "The people you visit. Who were… are… they to you?"

"My family." Aika dropped her head again, but didn't pull her hand free from Kuchiki's grasp. "My mother, my friends… they grieve every day, even more so on my birthday and the day I died, especially Mom. She has endured so much, losing my father and then me. I watch, wanting to do more for them, wanting to let them know I'm okay, but watching is all I can do… and I hate myself for it." Kuchiki gripped her hand again, providing comfort. "But it also gives me the strength to carry on here, and why I'm grateful I pulled Squad 4 out of that hat."

"Why?"

"So I can help people. So I can prevent others from having to go through the pain I put my family through, and the pain I deal with every day. Squad 4 gets a bad rap, especially from those Squad 11 punks, but, in some ways, we are the most essential squad in all of the 13. If it wasn't for us, many Soul Reapers, like yourself or Lieutenant Abarai, wouldn't be alive right now."

"That's very true." Kuchiki looked out the window, watching the sun drop behind the horizon. "How do you deal with it?" Aika looked up at him, watching him staring at the sunset. "The grief of losing those you loved." This time, it was she that observed him as she thought about her answer.

Even though it had been several days since the truth of Rukia's execution had been unveiled and Aizen's betrayal, she still wasn't used to seeing the Squad 6 Captain without his normal regalia and kenseikan. His raven colored hair draped freely around his face and shoulder blades, framing his aristocratic face and steely slate eyes. His skin was pale, but that was common among Soul Reapers. Without his Captain's coat and hakama, his toned form was quite visible under the hospital gown and bandages. Aika blushed softly, thankful the sun was shining through the open window. Looking down, she studied the hand that was still wrapped around hers. Free of his tekkō, she realized his hands were unscarred, but calloused at the same time, undoubtedly from centuries of fighting.

Realizing he was still waiting on an answer, Aika took in a deep breath. "I don't really know. It eats away at me every day, but… at the same time… it builds me up. It's weird."

"You feel like you can't carry on, but at the same time that is what gives you strength to do just that."

"Yes…" Aika's head rose on its own, her chocolate orbs locking with slate ones. Normally so cold and calculating, they held a soft, caring light… but that was shadowed by painful understanding. "Exactly."

"I went through the same thing when I lost my wife, Hisana." Aika's eyes widened. She had heard rumors of Lady Hisana, but nothing had ever been confirmed. "I lost her a long time ago, but the grief stayed with me. Now, I can't even remember her without a painful strike to my heart." Kuchiki's eyes closed as his head dropped.

They stayed that way for a little while, not saying anything. Their hands remained intertwined, both taking comfort from it. Aika watched him, wondering if he was going to do anything. The only reason she knew he wasn't asleep was the fact that he would squeeze her hand from time to time, checking to see if she was.

Deciding to act on a sudden rush of daring, Aika lifted her free hand to brush it through his bangs. Kuchiki froze, but didn't pull away. Taking that as a signal to keep going, she did, stroking his forehead, before trailing her fingers through his hair, continuing all the way till the strands fell from her digits of their own accord. She would then repeat the gesture, over and over again.

"What are you doing?" A husky whisper asked. Aika froze, dropping her hand.

"I'm sorry. It's something my mother would do when I was upset. I just thought-"

"I didn't tell you to stop, Aika." Kuchiki cut her off, lifting her hand back to his head. Smiling softly, Aika resumed the caresses. Kuchiki sighed, turning his head into her hand. "You are so gentle… just like her." Aika swallowed softly, feeling a burning behind her eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki."

"Please… call me Byakuya." Aika's eyes widened. Never before had a captain asked her to address them familiarly, let alone in a tone that was akin to begging. "At least… when we're alone like this. Please."

"Alright… if that is your wish." He nodded, pressing his cheek into her hand as it trailed down his face. Aika stopped, her heart throbbing in pain when she felt a stream of wetness. "Oh Byakuya." Leaning forward, she touched her forehead to his. "How long have you endured in silence? How long have you borne this burden alone?"

"Long enough." He sighed, pressing into her touch. "It has been so long since…"

"Since what?"

"Since I have felt so vulnerable. After Hisana died, I shut everything, and everyone, out, only letting those who were there the day she passed." Aika bit her lip, trying to keep her own tears at bay. "Until now." The young woman smiled softly, stroking Byakuya's cheek with her thumb.

"Do you… do you mind if I do something else that my mother used to do for me? If you wouldn't mind I mean." Byakuya opened his eyes, tilting his head up slightly.

"What is it?"

"She would sing to me." Byakuya thought about it for a moment, before breaking the contact between their foreheads. He lay down, not taking his eyes off Aika's.

"Of course you may, Aika." She smiled, getting up. He watched as she sat down behind him, resting his head on her lap. She resumed the hair strokes, wiping away the tear stains as well. Byakuya closed his eyes, letting her ministrations soothe him. "By the way, what song did she sing to you?"

"Well… a whole lot of them. The one she sang at my funeral was the one I sang at my father's."

"Sing that one, please." Aika nodded, stroking the hair where his kenseikan would normally be.

"Of course." Byakuya sighed, relaxing into her lap. Aika smiled, taking in a deep breath. As she began singing, the moon rose in the sky.

" _You were once my one companion,  
_ _You were all that mattered.  
_ _You were once a friend and father,  
_ _Then my world was shattered._

 _Wishing you were somehow here again,  
_ _Wishing you were somehow near.  
_ _Sometimes it seemed,  
_ _If I just dreamed,  
_ _Somehow you would be here.  
_ _Wishing I could hear your voice again,  
_ _Knowing that I never would.  
_ _Dreaming of you,  
_ _Won't help me do,  
_ _All that you dreamed I could._

 _Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
_ _Cold and monumental.  
_ _Seem for you,  
_ _The wrong companions,  
_ _You were warm and gentle."_

When she stopped singing, Byakuya opened his eyes to look up. Aika didn't return his gaze. Instead, her eyes were still fixated outside, watching the moon. Byakuya's expression softened slightly at the sight of a tear running down her cheek. He slowly lifted a hand, stroking it along her cheek to catch the salty droplet. Aika looked down at him, smiling, even though her eyes were filled with pain.

' _How long has she suffered in silence? How long has she borne that burden alone?'_ "Please. Don't stop singing. You're wonderful." Aika's smile grew slightly. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. His breath hitched, his lips parting as she pulled back, her own lips forming words.

" _Too many years,  
_ _Fighting back tears.  
_ _Why can't the past just die?"_

Aika leaned back, but Byakuya's hand on her neck prevented her from fully sitting up. He tucked her hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek. She smiled at him, earning a soft one from him. Both of their tears flowed freely… as both began to let go of the past.

" _Wishing you were somehow here again,  
_ _Knowing we must say goodbye.  
_ _Try to forgive,  
_ _Teach me to live,  
_ _Give me the strength to try.  
_ _No more memories,  
_ _No more silent tears.  
_ _No more gazing across the wasted years._

 _Help me say goodbye.  
_ _Help me say,  
_ _Goodbye."_

"That was beautiful, Aika. Thank you." Aika smiled.

"It was my pleasure, Byakuya. Any time you wish me to sing for you, just call me, and I'll come running." Byakuya smirked softly, turning his head as he pulled her down.

"I may not have to call… if you're close enough." Lifting his head, the Squad 6 Captain pressed his lips to hers. Aika inhaled sharply, but soon relaxed. Byakuya's hand trailed down her cheek softly, his fingertips brushing lightly across her skin. Aika threaded her fingers through his hair one last time before they parted.

"Goodnight, Byakuya." Aika said as she slowly got off the bed, pulling his sheets up and over him. He stroked her cheek gently.

"Goodnight, Aika. Sleep well."

"Sleep well."

桜愛情

" _RENJI!"_ Aika threw open the door, her heart pounding in her chest. She had been walking back to Byakuya's room to let Lieutenant Abarai, who was currently visiting his captain, that his presence had been requested by Toshiro, the captain of Squad 10, when a shout had sent her into a dead sprint. Ichigo, the orange-haired ryoka, was leaning over the windowsill and Byakuya's bed. Renji, who had been sitting peacefully in a chair, was now forehead-to-forehead with the equally hotheaded ryoka.

"What the hell!? How dare you charge in here like that?! I was just about ready to say something really cool and _you_ totally ruined the moment!"

"Sorry. How was I supposed to know?" The apology stopped the staring contest. Ichigo pulled back, resting his arms on the windowsill. "Hey, have you seen Rukia around anywhere lately?"

"What?! You better not have lost Rukia _again_."

' _Again?'_ Aika slipped into the room unnoticed. Well, almost unnoticed. Byakuya saw her, but didn't give away that he did.

"No, no. I just thought you might know where she was." Another set of hands appeared beside the ryoka. Ichigo's ryoka female friend, Orihime, appeared.

"What's going on Ichigo? So what did you find out?"

"How did you get all the way up here? No way." Both looked back into the room. "Sorry to barge in on you, Byakuya. Later Renji."

"We'll be going now." Both ryoka dropped from sight, running across the courtyard.

"Wonder what the hell those two are up to." Byakuya gripped his chin, a thoughtful hum escaping his throat. Renji looked at his captain in concern. "What is it? Is something wrong, sir?"

"Just that… well I certainly hope this Ichigo doesn't intend to keep calling me by my first name. I find his lack of respect… disturbing." A gentle chuckle floated across the room, directing both men's attentions. Aika dropped her hand from her mouth where it had undoubtedly tried and failed to cover up her amusement.

"Well what else can we expect from an uncivilized ryoka?" She walked forward a couple steps, clasping her hands in front of her as she bowed. "Excuse the intrusion, but your presence has been requested by Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Abarai. He's waiting in the lobby for you." Renji nodded, casting one last glance at his superior before walking out of the room.

"Get well soon, Captain Kuchiki. Thank you Nurse Aika." Both watched the redhead walk out of the room. Byakuya sighed, leaning back onto his headboard.

"It's little wonder you have such a poker face."

"Hm?" The injured Soul Reaper glanced at the auburn-haired nurse.

"Your patience must be tested day in and day out with someone like Abarai as your lieutenant." Aika turned back to Byakuya, taking a wad of bandages out from behind her back. "Now, time to check those wounds." The raven haired man groaned, watching as the woman walked over, sitting down on the mattress.

"Are you sure this is necessary? I don't feel any pain." He stated as she unwrapped the bandages around his torso.

"Nonetheless, it still needs to be done. Just so long as you remain here." Byakuya nodded, lifting her chin with a finger.

"And what happens when I'm cleared for duty?" Aika shrugged, removing her chin from his digit to focus on rewrapping his wounds.

"You return to Squad 6, and I remain here."

"I meant between us." Aika's hands froze momentarily, but she resumed her work quickly.

"I'm… not sure." Byakuya smirked as a childlike mischievousness rose up in his breast.

"I could always get injured again."

"And then I'll have to kick your ass for not being careful." He chuckled softly, cupping her chin so she had to look at him again.

"It'll be worth it…" he whispered as he leaned in. "If this is the reward." Their lips brushed gently. Aika smirked, nuzzling his nose with hers.

"Be careful, _Captain_." She teased. "You might ruin your reputation." Deft hands fastened butterfly closures, not needing observing guidance. Now free, they trailed up to rest on the uninjured part of Byakuya's chest.

"I thought I told you to call me Byakuya, _Nurse_." His slate gray eyes sparked with mischievousness. Aika leaned in, her lips a hairsbreadth away from his.

"Make me."

* * *

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (dies from kawainess) (revives) And I'm back! Geez. This was supposed to be short in order to show you guys what a request might turn out to be, buuuuuut….. yeah. Not my fault, but I'm literally in love with this guy (hence I'm on my favorite pairings list with him. _*insert troll face*_ But hey! yours might turn out like this, so don't hesitate, unless it's Byakuya, and theeeeeeeeen…. If I decide I like you I'll try. _*evil face*_ Kidding! Seriously. The more I like a character the better an oneshot will turn out.

Anyways, translations!

Aika = Love song  
Kuchiki = Mediation; Influential person; Eloquence; Way of speaking  
Byakuya = White night  
The kanji means "Cherry Blossom Love". Real original, I know. Deal with it.

The song was _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_ , sung by Emma Rossum from Phantom of the Opera. I thought it was fitting. I was actually listening to it before writing this, and Byakuya and Hisana just came into my head. (Don't make it weird) I thought it was perfect for what Byakuya went through after the death of Hisana, so I wanted to integrate it. Aaaaaand, because I wanted a romance fic for him, in came Aika.

Anyways, don't forget to leave your own request and tell me what you think of this one!


	3. A Captain's Love: Sajin Komamura

**A Captain's Love: Part One  
** _Requested By: XxWolfMan95xX_

 **Anime:** Bleach

 **Reader:  
** Yuki Okami  
Female  
21  
Long brown hair that goes down her back, held in a ponytail, blue eyes, wears glasses, pale skin, 5'0", D-cup, small curves, wears a wolf necklace  
Soul Society. Substitute Soul Reaper.  
Human  
Shikai

 **Character:  
** Sajin Komamura  
Male  
Unknown  
Brown fur all over his body except lower jaw and below, pointed brown ears with black tips, brownish gold eyes, wears the traditional Soul Reaper outfit with Captain's haiori with the number 7 in Japanese kanji on back, gauntlets on hands, boots.  
Soul Society. Soul Reaper, Captain of Squad 7  
Shikai, Bankai, massive strength

 **Plot:** Prior, during, and post Soul Society arc. Sajin and Yuki meet when he shows up injured in her yard. Not saying any more because it will ruin the story.  
 **Relationship:** Growing  
 **Word Count:** 5, 174

* * *

A thud surprised Yuki Okami, startling her so bad she dropped the manga she was reading. Rushing over to her window, her blue eyes widened behind her glasses at the figure splayed across her lawn. Grabbing a light sweatshirt as she ran out her door, she threw it over her pink flannel pajamas as her feet thundered down the stairs. Throwing open the door, she barely registered the freezing temperature as she rushed over to the figure's side. "Are you alright!?" The figure moaned, its arms attempting to push its massive frame up. Quickly making her way over to the head, the 21-year-old woman gasped at the sight.

The person's head was… well… a wolf's head, half covered with some sort of helmet. Sapphire eyes widened as a brownish gold one captured their gaze. In the faint light shining from her second-story bedroom window, Yuki could tell the… thing's… fur was a brown, made almost black by the low light and blood that trickled from his wounds. Its ears twitched as it heard another gasp pass her lips.

"Are you… able to see me?" Snapping out of her daze, Yuki scoffed.

"No. I'm just freaking out over nothing and talking to air." To her surprise, the thing… man, she decided to call it since the voice was obviously male, chuckled.

"I see. I'm sorry to have frightened you, Miss… uh…" He fully sat up, resting a furred-and-gauntlet-covered hand on his head. "Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Yuki Okami. You can tell me yours once we get you inside." The wolf-man shook his head, shakily standing. Yuki gulped as he rose to his full height, towering over her.

"I appreciate the offer, Miss Yuki, but I'll be fine."

"Be fine my ass. That wound says otherwise." His visible eye blinked, widening in surprise. One of her hands flew out, her fist clenched save for one finger that was pointed towards the front door. "Get inside. Now." Her tone left no room for argument.

Sighing in defeat, he began walking, only to collapse again. Yuki shot forward, catching his shoulder. She grunted as his heavy body made contact with her slight one. "Apologies."

"It's alright. Geez, how much blood did you lose? Come on." Shifting her stance, she draped his arm over her shoulders. "Let's go." They slowly began to make their way towards her house, Yuki coaxing the massive wolf-man every step of the way.

After what seemed like an eternity, the duo made it to Yuki's room. In her haste to get downstairs, she had failed to close the door, something she was eternally thankful for. Settling her massive charge on the ground next to her bed, she ran off to get her medical kit from the kitchen. By the time she had made it back, he was already asleep.

Yuki smiled softly. "Alright big guy. Let's get you cleaned up."

狼の心

Sajin moaned, squeezing his eyes shut before blinking them open. Raising a hand to his head, his eyes fully opened when his touch was met with bandages. No helmet. _'Who…!'_

Fully lifting his head, Sajin scanned his surroundings. It was clearly a female's room, causing the Soul Reaper's face to heat up slightly. He was leaning against a rather large bed adorned with a light blue comforter with a soft pink pillow resting atop it. A desk sat in the right hand corner opposite him, upon which sat his helmet. A dresser was across from that, almost parallel exactly. Two doors led from the room, one he assumed to be the entrance to the bathroom, the other the pathway to the remainder of the dwelling. The door directly across from him opened, snapping him from his thoughts.

A young woman walked in, her gaze focused on the tray she held in her hands. This provided Sajin the opportunity to observe her. She couldn't have been more than twenty years of age, but he was no expert on human ages. Her brown hair was held in a ponytail that hung to her waist, while her blue eyes sparkled from behind her glasses. Her pale skin was rosy with health, and some amount of exertion, if her labored breathing was anything to go by.

He watched as she sat the tray down on the desk, wiping her hands off as she turned. When her eyes met his, she froze up. Neither said anything for a while, just staring at each other. She was the one who broke the silence.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. Are you feeling alright?" Sajin blinked a couple times, before nodding.

"Yes, thank you." Her name came back to him. "You are called Yuki, are you not?" She smiled, walking over to kneel next to him.

"I am. Yuki Okami." Her smile grew slightly. "I never got your name, by the way."

"Sajin Komamura, Captain of Squad 7." Her head tilted in confusion.

"Captain? Squad 7?" Komamura silently cursed himself.

"I'm sorry." To his surprise, she chuckled.

"Don't be. Tell you what, you tell me what this Squad 7 is while I rebandage your wounds, and I'll tell you somethings about me. Deal?" Sajin surprised himself when he readily agreed. Yuki smiled again, turning to walk back to the desk, picking up a few things. "I hope you don't mind, but I had to cut some of your fur in order to tend to your wound." Sajin smiled softly, letting the young woman unwrap his head.

"Not at all." Yuki sighed, having to stand on her knees to fully reach across his head. "Now, about Squad 7…"

狼の心

"So… let me get this straight." Yuki sat across from Sajin, her legs crossed. Sajin held a cup of tea, occasionally sipping it. "You guys are Soul Reapers, that defend the Earth from evil souls called Hollows, and perform something called a Konso on souls that haven't changed in order to send them to the Soul Society, which is where you live. In the Soul Society, there are 13 Court Guards, of which you are a Captain."

"Pretty much." Sajin took a sip of his tea. "Now, how did you know how to heal me? Or, perhaps a better question would be, how can you see me?" Yuki shrugged.

"I'm in training to become a nurse, so that's how I knew how to tend to your wounds. But I don't know why I'm able to see you." Sajin nodded.

"I see. Do you live alone?"

"Yeah. I moved here once I graduated college so I could be closer to my medical school. College normally takes four years, but I finished it in three, which really isn't that uncommon nowadays." Sajin hummed to himself. "I've been meaning to ask: how do Soul Reapers travel back and forth from this world to the Soul Society?"

"We use our Zanpakutōs to open a gate. Unfortunately, I'm rather low on reiatsu at the moment, so I can't return." Yuki's brow furrowed in thought as she looked down. Sajin was afraid he had insulted her, when she looked back up at him, a smile on his face.

"Well then, it appears that I'll have to take care of you till you're healed, now won't I?" Sajin smiled, setting his cup down.

"It seems so. Thank you, Miss Yuki."

"Please. Just Yuki."

狼の心

It had been a month since Sajin had, quite literally, fallen into Yuki's life. Not that she was complaining. He was a very nice house guest, and extremely polite. He would always clean up from their meals if they ate in, or throw away the cartons if Yuki ordered takeout. He even walked her to school! At first, she had been worried, but it soon passed when no one threw a second glance at her. It only furthered hers and Sajin's suspicions that she wasn't entirely normal.

But… she had also found out why he wore the helmet. Albeit hesitant at first, Sajin had opened up to her about his past. She had cried when she was told of the horrible abuse and patronizing he had been subjected to, all because of his appearance. Not knowing what else to do, she had wrapped him in a hug, not offering any hollow words of encouragement, for both knew that it wouldn't do any good. It was after that moment that their relationship became a lot closer, and much more trusting.

Over the past three weeks, Yuki had been surprised to find out that she had developed a small crush for the Soul Reaper, but she wasn't particularly complaining about that either. She thoroughly enjoyed her time with him, and was in a perpetual good mood. She found he had a great sense of humor, was very caring and very well aware of his strength, not to mention extremely protective of her. He had showed her how to repair his helmet, but he hadn't worn it per her request. He was nervous at first, considering his past, but she had chased all of his fears away by gently stroking his cheek, telling him that there was no reason for him to be afraid, for she wasn't. Unfortunately, like all good things, it had to come to an end.

At breakfast that morning, Sajin had told Yuki that he was now capable of returning to the Soul Society. Her good mood had disappeared, but returned shortly when he told her that he could stay until nightfall. The walk to her school was silent, as usual, but this silence was different. This was the type of silence filled with things wanted to be said, but couldn't be. Sajin had worn his helmet today, and for that he was glad, because now Yuki couldn't see how tormented his soul was.

He, while he would never openly admit it, had become quite fond of the young human as well. He had thoroughly enjoyed his time with her, and honestly wanted to spend more with her. Besides the fact that he thought she was quite attractive, he was also amazed by how she was unafraid of him, and how she was able to hold a normal conversation with him. It helped that she wasn't a Soul Reaper, so she didn't have to be formal around him, but she saw him as a person, not a Captain… and certainly not as a freak.

Sajin sighed to himself as he rested against the wall outside Yuki's medical school. He glanced down at his Zanpakutō when it vibrated. "What do you want, Tenken?" A chuckle sounded in his head.

" _You have grown quite fond of that human girl, haven't you?"_ Sajin rolled his eyes, resting his head on the wall.

"And what if I have? Her compassion and kindness to others is admirable, and she doesn't judge based on appearances."

" _Don't bother going any further, my friend. She is human. Mortal. You are a Captain."_ Sajin gritted his teeth.

"There is no need to remind me."

" _I'm merely the voice of reason."_ Tenken sighed. _"I just don't want to see you hurt again. You've already been through so much."_ Sajin smiled softly, patting the hilt.

"Thank you, old friend."

" _What I'm here for."_

Inside the building, Yuki sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time while she stared out the window. Thankfully, no one noticed. After all, she wasn't that popular, but she didn't mind. From here, she could see Sajin relaxing against the inside of the wall. Yuki smiled to herself. _'This is my last day with Sajin, and I intend to spend it to the fullest.'_

As soon as the bell rang, she threw her books in her bag, running down the hall. Sajin looked up in surprise as Yuki bolted out of the school like Hollows were on her tail. Out of reflex, he gripped his Zanpakutō. When he realized there was no danger, he relaxed, waiting patiently till she reached him.

"Are you ready to depart?" She nodded, covering it up by shaking hair out of her face. They walked a good way from the school before Yuki spoke.

"Come with me, Sajin. I want to show you something." She would have grabbed his hand, but, for obvious reasons, she didn't, instead hoisting her bag higher onto her shoulder and jogging down the sidewalk. Sajin picked up his pace, running alongside her.

"Where are we going, Yuki?" She just smiled, continuing to run. Sajin rolled his eyes, following. She led him to a park, sparsely populated with couples, runners, families with young children, and the occasional elderly couple sitting on a bench. Sajin's eyes widened, the soft evening breeze blowing through the eye holes of his helmet. Reaching up, he took it off, letting it blow through his fur unhindered. "It's beautiful."

"I used to come here with my mother when I was a kid. It's my favorite place in the city." Yuki looked up at him, smiling. "Come on." Shifting her bag to her other shoulder, she began to stroll through the park. Sajin followed, letting her lead him.

They ended up on the far end of the park, where a balcony overlooked the city as nighttime fell. Slowly, lights came on, as the sun sunk below the horizon. Sajin rested his hands on the railing, setting his helmet at his feet. Yuki stood next to him, the breeze flowing through her light brown hair.

When the sun was almost down, Yuki turned to her friend. "Before you go, I want you to have something." Sajin glanced at her. "To remember me by." Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a necklace. A silver moon pendant glittered at the end of the chain. Taking one of Sajin's hands, she placed in in his palm.

The Soul Reaper stared down at the necklace in awe. "I… thank you Yuki. I've never been given anything like this before." Yuki smiled.

"Then I'm glad I could be the first."

"I only wish I could give you something."

"Oh! Actually…" Yuki reached inside her bag again, pulling out another necklace. This one had a sitting wolf pendant that had its head raised as if it was howling. "They were a set. I thought it was perfect." Sajin smiled.

"I see. Could you help me put this on then?" He held up his left wrist. Yuki smiled, nodding. Reaching up, she fastened the clasp under the gauntlet, preventing it from falling off. The moon shone under his wrist. "My turn."

Taking her necklace, he gently reached around her, fastening her clasp behind her neck, careful to avoid her hair. Yuki blushed as his haiori wrapped around her, his naturally musky scent enveloping her. Pulling her hair out from the chain, Sajin smiled as he gently fingered the wolf pendant. "Beautiful." Yuki blushed deeper, but hid it by pulling Sajin into a hug.

"Will I see you again?" Sajin sighed, wrapping his arms around the young woman's slight frame. He rested his chin on her head.

"I do not know, Yuki. But… if I'm ever on a mission in the World of the Living again, I shall endeavor to visit you. Alright?" Yuki nodded against him, burying her face deeper into his haiori. They stayed like that for a little while, before Sajin pulled back. "I must go."

"I know." Sajin offered a small smile, before leaning down and picking up his helmet. The latches clicked, once more shutting his face off from the world. Unsheathing his Zanpakutō, he stabbed it into the air.

"Open!" Yuki's eyes widened when two doors appeared. Turning his sword, an unlocking sound was heard as the doors opened, revealing a light. Sajin sheathed his blade, casting one last glance over his shoulder. "Farewell, Yuki Okami." She smiled, masking her pain.

"Farewell, Captain Sajin Komamura." He nodded, walking into the light. It was only once the doors vanished did Yuki let the tears fall.

狼の心

It had been two months since Sajin left. Yuki had devoted herself to her studies, but she had also taken up an extracurricular activity: sword fighting. After obtaining a legal permit to carry a katana, she had found a local dojo to teach her. When asked why she was interested, she stated that she wished to know how to defend herself, should the need arise. It was a logical answer, so it wasn't questioned. So far, she had done well, and had built up a bit of muscle tone to boot.

Not a day went by when she didn't think of the Soul Reaper. She had created a habit of clutching the pendant around her neck when she did and her eyes glazed over slightly in thought. If anyone saw, they assumed it was a gift from a dear friend of hers. They didn't press, so they didn't know how close to the truth they were. It was during one such time that her life changed again.

Yuki was walking back to her home after a long day of training, thinking about Sajin and clutching the necklace, when a crash startled her from her thoughts. Gripping her katana, she ran down the nearest alleyway. Jumping over trash bins and the five-foot wall at the end, she skidded to a stop in the middle of a street. A gasp escaped her throat before she could stop it.

A huge monster was attacking an orange haired boy, a raven haired girl, an auburn haired girl, a blue haired boy with glasses, and a tall brown haired boy with brown skin. Yuki's eyes widened when she saw the white mask and the gaping hole in the thing's chest. _'A Hollow!'_ Before she could think twice, she was already running towards the fight.

"Look out!" she cried as the Hollow swept at the raven haired girl. She turned around, her blue eyes widening as Yuki tackled her, barely missing the Hollow's swipe. It growled, its tail thrashing.

"Foolish girl. Stay out of this!" It reared back, throwing it's clawed hand forward. Yuki unsheathed her blade, catching the strike. They stayed like that, before Yuki pressed forward, slicing the thing's palm. It howled in pain, falling back as blood dropped onto the ground.

"I don't think so." Yuki straightened, pushing her glasses back up her nose. A hand on her shoulder made her turn around. It was the girl. "Hey."

"Can you… can you see it?" Yuki quirked an eyebrow.

"You mean tall, dark, and ugly?" She gestured to the Hollow with her blade. "Yeah. Wait… you can too?" She nodded.

"Yeah." A roar distracted the girls. The Hollow was coming back. "Let's move!"

"Right!" They ran out of the way just in time to miss another strike. The orange haired boy ran up to them.

"Rukia! Are you alright?" The raven haired girl nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks to her." She gestured at Yuki. The boy nodded in greeting.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." All three glanced back as the Hollow began moving again. "How 'bout we save the introductions till after we beat this thing, huh?" The other two nodded, taking up stances next to Yuki. Their friends joined them, lining up next to and behind. "Let's do this."

狼の心

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Yuki draped her katana over her shoulders, sighing. It had taken a combined attack from her and the others, but they had defeated the Hollow, the orange haired boy delivering the final blow. Wiping the blood off her blade, she resheathed it, joining the others. "Nice job you guys."

"Thanks." Rukia said. "You weren't half-bad yourself. How long have you been a Substitute Soul Reaper?" Yuki quirked an eyebrow.

"Substitute? I didn't think there were any." Rukia exchanged a glance with her orange haired companion. "You mean to tell me you aren't a Soul Reaper?" Yuki gestured at the boy. He shook his head.

"Nope. Just a Substitute." He sheated his Zanpakutō, holding out a hand. "Ichiko Kurosaki. Nice to meet you." Yuki shook hands.

"Yuki Okami. Pleasure." Ichigo nodded, stepping back.

"This is Orihime Inoue," the auburn haired girl waved, giggling. Yuki waved back. "Uryū Ishida,"

"Hello." The boy with glasses said while fixing his glasses.

"Yo."

"Yasutora Sado, but we call him Chad." The brown-skinned guy nodded, grunting hello. Yuki nodded. "And then you've already me Rukia Kuchiki." Yuki's blue eyes widened at the familiar name.

"Kuchiki? You wouldn't happen to be related to a Byakuya Kuchiki, would you?" Rukia froze up, short tsk's escaping her mouth.

"H… how do you know my brother?" Yuki shrugged, resting a hand on her sword hilt.

"I don't. I've just heard of him." Rukia's eyes widened, before narrowing to slits.

"From who?"

"Someone you might know, actually. A captain by the name of Sajin Komamura." Rukia's eyes widened again. "How 'bout we talk inside, huh? My place isn't too far from here."

狼の心

Yuki set a cup of tea in front of Uryū, smiling. "So you guys are a Soul Reaper, a Substitute Soul Reaper, a Quincy, and then you two," she pointed to Orihime and Chad, "Are friends that have powers and you don't know what to call yourselves yet." Orihime nodded, picking up her cup.

"Yep! That's pretty much it!" She took a sip. "Oh wow! This is good Yu-chan!"

"Yu-chan?" Orihime blinked.

"Oh do you not like that? I could call you Yuki-chan if you'd like. Or Okami-chan?" She gasped, clasping her hands. "Or what about Ami-chan!?" Yuki held up a hand.

"No, no! Yu-chan is fine. I'm just… not used to people calling me that."

"Oh. Okay!" Orihime smiled, taking another sip of her tea. Everyone sweatdropped, but let it pass. Sighing, Yuki sat down at the table.

"So… what exactly happened to make you a Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo?" Ichigo and Rukia exchanged a glance.

"I gave him my powers." Yuki's eyes widened.

"Why did you do that Rukia?" Ichigo set his cup down.

"She did it to save my family from a Hollow. We were being attacked, and Rukia got severely injured. The only way for me to defeat the Hollow was to take her powers." Rukia nodded.

"Which is why I'm unable to go back to the Soul Society." Yuki nodded.

"I see. So that must be a gigi, am I right?" Rukia laughed softly to herself.

"It seems Captain Komamura told you much about us." Yuki smiled softly, looking down at her cup.

"Yeah. He did."

"How did you meet?"

"Huh?" Yuki glanced up at Uryū.

"How did you meet a Soul Reaper Captain?"

"He landed in my yard after a battle with a Hollow. He was banged up pretty bad, so I helped him get back on his feet. Some of his wounds were really bad, so he had to stay here for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Almost a month." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Wow. Must have been one hell of a Hollow."

"I never asked about it." Yuki shrugged. "Didn't seem that important at the time." Rukia nodded.

"Well then, now that that is out of the way, how would you like to join us?"

"Huh?" Uryū nodded, fixing his glasses.

"It's obvious you have some skill with a sword. Perhaps even more than Ichigo."

"What did you say, Four-eyes!?" Ichigo planted his hands on the table, several tick marks on his forehead.

"You heard me." Uryū was perfectly calm, albeit his voice was full of disdain. Yuki groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. Before they could start fighting, Rukia punched both of them, effectively shutting them up.

"Sorry about that, Yuki."

"It's alright. They're boys. It's what they do." Rukia chuckled softly.

"That's true. In any case, would you like to join us? We could get you a real Zanpakutō, since your katana wouldn't last long." Yuki glanced over at her blade, which was resting on the ground next to her. Rukia was right in saying it wouldn't last long. It was already dull, and that was from cutting the Hollow only twice. Besides, it would be kind of cool to have her own Zanpakutō.

"Sure. I would love to." Rukia smiled, reaching across the table to extend her hand. Yuki clasped it, shaking.

"Welcome to the team Yuki. Now, let's get you that sword."

狼の心

"This is where you get your blades?" Yuki quirked an eyebrow, glancing the shop up and down. Rukia laughed.

"No. This is where you're going to get yours." The raven-haired girl walked ahead, opening the door. "Urahara! You in?" Yuki glanced at Ichigo, who shrugged, walking after Rukia. Yuki followed.

A man wearing a haiori, pants, and a green-and-white striped hat walked in from the back of the shop. "Rukia! Always a pleasure. Who's your new friend?" Yuki walked up to stand next to Rukia.

"This is Yuki Okami. She needs a Zanpakutō." Uruhara's eyes widened in the shadows of his hat. He chuckled, placing a hand on his hat.

"Well… what makes you think I have one?" Rukia scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Stop messing around Kisuke. We all know you have at least one spare one." He chuckled.

"You know, sometimes I think you know my shop better than I do. Come on in back. Tessai will get you something to drink." The group followed the man to the back of his shop, where a sitting area was laid out. Rukia and Yuki sat together, while everyone else splayed out. A large man with a mustache came in, asking everyone what they wanted to drink. Everyone save Yuki asked for tea.

In no time at all, Kisuke returned with a sheathed blade. He kneeled in front of Yuki. "This is an Asauchi, a Zanpakutō with no name. If you train long and hard enough, you will connect with this blade, and it will tell you its name." He placed it in Yuki's hands.

"It is yours to take care of and use now. Carry it with pride. Not everyone is capable of wielding a Zanpakutō." Yuki nodded, bowing her head in thanks.

"Thank you, Urahara-san. I promise I will work hard." Yuki looked down at her blade in her hands. _'Sajin. Now that I have this blade… maybe I'll be able to see you again.'_

狼の心

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It has been a month since I've started training to become a Soul Reaper. I train daily with Kisuke, and go out on missions against Hollows with Ichigo and Rukia. Most of the time it's just us, but the others will occasionally join us. It's actually a lot of fun, working with them. It frustrates the Hollows to no end when we're joking with each other, acting like we're not taking the fight seriously at all. The truth is, it actually makes the battle easier. After all, the easiest way for someone to lose control of their attacks is to make them angry._

 _In any case, I've come a long way. My reiatsu, or Spiritual Pressure, has increased a lot since I've started training with Urahara; he says I'm about where Ichigo is, so I guess that means I'm a full-fledged Substitute Soul Reaper now. The almost daily battles don't hurt any either. The only thing that concerns me is I haven't been able to figure out my Zanpakutō's name, but I guess that'll happen in time. I can't think about that now._

 _Kisuke complimented me on how hard I'm training. I told him I wanted to do some good in this world, so that's why I train so hard. I joked around a little too, taking advantage of my tendency to throw everything I have into something. He had shrugged, carrying on with the lesson._

 _The truth is though… I'm training so I can go to the Soul Society and see Sajin again. I just know that if I get enough power… if I train hard enough… I'll be able to open those doors. Of course, I could always ask Rukia, but… knowing her… she'll press and press until I have to tell her the truth. And I don't think I'm quite ready for that._

 _I mean, Rukia's a great girl and all, but she's also a Captain's younger sister. Who's to say that when she goes back that she won't tell? And I don't even want to_ think _about what would happen should Orihime catch wind. Yeesh. Shivering just thinking about it._

 _Anyways, I should probably get to bed. I have another long day of training tomorrow. Ugh. Doesn't Kisuke know about sleeping in on Saturdays? Stupid question. Of course he does. Just not for me._

 _Anyways… goodnight. Who knows? Maybe next time I crack open this old thing I'll know my Zanpakutō's name! One can only hope._

狼の心

"WHAT!? What do you mean Rukia's been taken!?" Yuki slammed her hands down on the ground, her eyes wide. Ichigo sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Two guys from the Soul Society came and took her about a week ago. I tried to stop them, but ended up getting beat up pretty bad. Urahara told me I almost died." Uryū tsked, fixing his glasses.

"Perhaps I should have let you. You were pathetic enough to let them take her."

"You didn't do much better, Four-eyes!" Ichigo clenched his fist, growling. To Yuki's and Orihime's surprise, the hothead didn't explode, instead settling back down. "In any case, Urahara's offered to bump up my training so I'll be able to save her."

"I'm going to train with you." Chad, Uryū, Orihime, and Ichigo stared at Yuki. "You're not the only Substitute Soul Reaper around here, and I certainly don't intend to let someone younger than me show me up. Besides, medical school is out for the summer, so I've got three months free of all other obligations." She smirked. "So whether you like it or not, you're going to have to share your tutor, Ichigo." Realizing she wasn't going to back down, Ichigo sighed.

"Fine. Just don't die on me in there." Yuki laughed.

"Funny. I was just about to tell you the same thing."

狼の心

"Everyone ready?" Urahara asked. Yuki stood next to Ichigo. She and he had finished their training two days prior, and were now ready to enter the Soul Society. She now wore a Soul Reaper's hakama, identical to Ichigo's, but hers had a few alterations. One of which was an open back. Because of her ample bust, Tessai had to take fabric from the back to add it to the front in order to give her the right amount of coverage. Yoruichi, the talking cat, had given him pointers while he made it.

Yuki was still trying to come to terms with that.

In any case, another difference was her gauntlets. Two, steel hand-and-arm guards that attached to the underside of her arms via leather straps. Her Zanpakutō was strapped to her left hip, secured by a cord Ururu had given her. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the end resting over her right shoulder. Her wolf necklace rested in between her breasts, safe. The last difference was the half-haiori she wore around her shoulders, adding extra coverage and warmth, should she need it.

The others lined up behind them, each having spent the last few weeks in training themselves. Yuki could tell that all of their Spiritual Pressures had increased a lot. Especially Uryū's, but she wasn't about to dwell on it. There was a greater problem at hand.

Yuki and Ichigo took point as Tessai and Kisuke opened the gate to the Soul Society. Yuki gripped her Zanpakutō, reassured by its presence. "Let's go save Rukia." Without another thought, she and the others leapt through the gate. _'Hang on Rukia. We're coming to save you. Just hold on a little longer.'_

* * *

Wow. I totally did not see this becoming over 5,000 words. Oh well. Keep a look out for Part Two. The kanji means "A Wolf's Heart".  
Hope you liked it, XxWolfMan95xX!


	4. A Captain's Love: Part Two

**A Captain's Love: Part Two  
** _Requested By: XxWolfMan95xX_

 **Anime:** Bleach

 **Reader:  
** Yuki Okami  
Female  
21  
Long brown hair that goes down her back, held in a ponytail, blue eyes, wears glasses, pale skin, 5'0", D-cup, small curves, wears a wolf necklace  
Soul Society. Substitute Soul Reaper.  
Human  
Shikai

 **Character:  
** Sajin Komamura  
Male  
Unknown  
Brown fur all over his body except lower jaw and below, pointed brown ears with black tips, brownish gold eyes, wears the traditional Soul Reaper outfit with Captain's haiori with the number 7 in Japanese kanji on back, gauntlets on hands, boots.  
Soul Society. Soul Reaper, Captain of Squad 7  
Shikai, Bankai, massive strength

 **Plot:** Prior, during, and post Soul Society arc. Sajin and Yuki meet when he shows up injured in her yard. Not saying any more because it will ruin the story.  
 **Relationship:** Growing  
 **Word Count:** 5,635

* * *

 _Last time, in "_ _A Captain's Love_ _", Yuki Okami met and healed Sajin Komamura, a Soul Reaper captain. Due to the severity of his injuries and depletion of his reiatsu, Sajin had to stay in the World of the Living, something Yuki agreed to. During his stay, Yuki developed romantic feelings for the captain, but did not voice them, for fear of rejection. Sajin also grew fond of her, but the true depth of his feelings was unexplored.  
_ _After Sajin returned to the Soul Society, Yuki resumed her daily routine, adding sword training to her ledger. She had been training for about a month when she ran into the Kurosaki gang. After helping them defeat a Hollow, she took them back to her place, where names and pasts were exchanged. When Rukia offered her a place on the team, Yuki accepted. Rukia then took her to Urahara's shop, where Yuki was given her own Zanpakutō.  
_ _Upon hearing Rukia had been taken back to the Soul Society, Yuki joined Ichigo in his training under Urahara, and achieved a power level comparable to his. Once everyone had joined up, they entered the Soul Society to bring Rukia home. It is there that this story picks up._

* * *

Behind his helmet, Sajin narrowed his eyes as Gin walked in. The idiot had gone off on his own to confront ryoka that had mysteriously appeared in the Rukon district. Upon hearing, the Squad 7 Captain's heart had jumped, hoping beyond hope that, perhaps, Yuki was among them. Nevertheless, it did not excuse Gin's actions. Now, upon hearing that he had thought he had killed them, Sajin prayed Yuki was not in those numbers.

Before the trial could go any further, a red alert rang through the compound. "Red alert! Red alert! Intruders in the Seireitei! All squads get into position. Repeat, red alert! Red alert! Intruders in the Seireitei!"

"Those ryoka?" Kenpachi Zaraki, Squad 11's Captain, asked. "It can't be!" The captains ran out of the room, gathering in the courtyard.

Sajin's eyes widened when a light appeared in the sky. _'A reiatsu cannonball!'_ It made contact with the spirit shield, but didn't vaporize on contact. Instead, it appeared to be forcing its way through! However, just as it did so, it disappeared, and six figures materialized in its place. A light appeared around them, before five lights shot from the light, stretching across the curve of the membrane.

Sajin looked to his right as his Lieutenant, Iba Tetsuzaemon, showed up. "Take a squad and go after that one." Sajin pointed to the light headed to his left. "I shall go after this one." His hand moved to point towards the right. His Lieutenant saluted.

"Yes Captain! Let's go!" Sajin watched them run towards the one he had ordered them to go after, before running towards the one he had claimed. His heart pounded in his chest as he flash-stepped across the rooftops.

' _Yuki. I'm torn. I wish you were here, and yet at the same time I pray you are not.'_ He glanced down at the pendant around his left wrist. The silver crescent reflected the moonlight. _'Wherever you are, I pray you are alright.'_

狼の愛

"Ooww…" Yuki groaned, sitting up. She placed a hand on her head, closing her eyes in pain. "When I see Kūkaku again I am going to murder he-" Voices cut off the brunette. Her eyes flew open as the sound of feet pounded closer. Cursing under her breath, she scrambled out of the boxes she had landed in to duck behind a building.

Looking around the corner, she saw a squad of Soul Reapers round the corner across from her. They stopped in front of the crushed boxes, before spreading out to look for her. Ducking back, Yuki looked around before jumping up, hooking her hands over the edge of the roof. She swung up just in time to avoid a group.

"Spread out! The ryoka couldn't have gotten far!" Yuki scoffed to herself.

"Keep making that much noise, and I won't have to worry about running into anyone." Standing, she silently ran across the rooftops. _'Since I have absolutely no idea where they might be keeping Rukia, my best bet would be try to find the others.'_ She looked up before jumping over the gap, landing on a wall, and jumping again, swinging up onto another roof. _'I hope you guys are okay.'_

狼の愛

"Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon! One of the ryoka landed over here!" The sunglass-wearing Soul Reaper turned around as one of his men called out to him.

"Then let's get moving!" He led the squad over to where the man had pointed. By the time they cot there, the ryoka had already disappeared. _'Must have been strong to have hit so hard and yet moved so quickly.'_ "Split up and spread out! Find them!" The men split off into teams of two, leaving him by himself.

' _Well I am a Lieutenant. I don't need backup.'_ He thought to himself. A flash of unknown Spiritual Energy caught his attention. Looking up, he jumped onto the roof, scanning the area. He looked off to the left in time to see a brown ponytail duck down behind a building several meters away. _'There you are.'_ Jumping off the roof, he landed on the next one, following the ryoka.

狼の愛

Yuki narrowed her eyes as a Spiritual Pressure began closing in on her. _'Dammit! I just got here and I already attracted attention. I hope the others are having better luck than I am.'_ Ducking down an abandoned walkway, she turned, unsheathing her Zanpakutō. She held it with her right hand, angling it at a forty-five degree angle. She didn't have to wait long.

A man jumped down, his back facing her. He turned, allowing her to see his face. It was square like, with a mustache and black glasses. His hair was slicked back, and his lips were twisted into a smirk. His whole body screamed 'Self-confidence'.

' _Well, he's got the Spiritual Pressure to back it up. Thankfully, Urahara taught me how to conceal mine, so he'll probably underestimate me. Not to mention that most do simply because of my stature.'_ She was snapped from her thoughts by his words.

"I take it you're one of those filthy ryoka!" He began walking towards her. Yuki smirked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know what you mean by ryoka, but I'm rather offended by the use of 'filthy'. I'll have you know I bathe regularly." He scoffed, resting a hand on his blade hilt.

"I don't care. You're not a Soul Reaper, even though you dress like one. As such, you are below me. Just like dirt." Yuki bristled.

"You're awfully cocky." The man laughed.

"And you're awfully stupid. But… seeing as how your nothing more than a foolish ryoka, I would expect nothing less." He unsheathed his Zanpakutō. "So here's how things are going to work. You tell me what your mission is, and where your friends are, and I might let you live." Yuki chuckled, flexing her fingers around her sword hilt.

"How 'bout… no, no, and I'd like to see you try?" He bristled this time, gripping his Zanpakutō with both hands.

"Insolent child!" he leapt at her, swinging at her head. Yuki slid under his strike, smirking. They slid to a stop, facing each other. Deciding to annoy him, she sheathed her blade. "What are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh, well I assumed that was the best you had, so I didn't see any point in keeping my blade out. Besides the fact that your blade is nothing more than a toothpick, so it would be an insult to my sword to use it against something so insignificant." He roared, swiping at her. She couldn't tell if he was just naturally sloppy, he was too pissed off to land a solid hit, or if he was testing her. _'Probably a combination of the latter two.'_

"You will fight me, little girl!" He jabbed at her, prompting her to block it with one of her gauntlets. Sparks flew up as his blade scrapped across the metal. They came together, he trying to shift his blade to cut her, she pushing back to prevent that. Their arms shook as neither gave up any ground. "What's wrong? Afraid to hurt me?"

For an answer, a cloth-wrapped fist planted itself in his nose. He cried out in pain, stumbling back as he clutched his injured body part. Yuki smirked, watching as a trickle of blood appeared. "I'm sorry. What was that about being afraid to hurt you?" He gasped, looking down in shock at the puddle of blood in his hand. His face contorted into a scowl as he faced her again.

"Why you little!" Lifting his blade, Yuki's eyes widened as it transformed. Once a tantō, it was now a falchion blade with a short pick-like thing a couple inches away from the tip of the blade. "Now you're going to get it!" Faster than she could blink, he had shot forward.

He landed behind her, his blade out. Blood dripped from the end, one drop hitting the ground. The second it did, a wound in Yuki's left arm appeared, blood exploding from her skin. She cried out in pain, falling to her knees, her right hand clutching her arm.

The man chuckled, looking over his shoulder. "That's what you get, you little witch. No one underestimates me!" He draped his blade across his shoulders, fully turning. "Ai-yai-yai. All that talk, and no actions to ba-" His words froze in his throat when she started to get up.

"So that's your Shikai, huh? I guess that would explain your Spiritual Pressure." Behind his glasses, his eyes widened.

"Wha-what are you talking about?!" Yuki chuckled, pushing her glasses up her nose as she turned.

"To be honest, I expected more from a Lieutenant. Your type was spoken so highly of." She shrugged, letting her hand fall from her arm to her sword hilt. "I guess that blade of yours is worthy of mine." With one swift move, Yuki unsheathed her Zanpakutō; when her eyes opened, they betrayed none of the pain, only the desire to win. "Sorry, but this is as far as you get. I have a job to tend to."

He scoffed, taking his blade off his shoulders to grasp the hilt with both hands. "Let's get at it then." Yuki smirked, mimicking his movements. Both pushed off at the same time, their blades meeting with a resounding clang.

狼の愛

Sajin growled to himself. He had been unable to find any trace of the ryoka he had originally set out to find, which led to two options: 1, the ryoka had survived the crash and was already long gone. 2, they had already been found by another squad. Secretly, he hoped it was the first, mostly because he feared what would happen to the ryoka should they be found by anyone besides his squad or Squad 4. If they met anyone from Squad 11, there would be no chance of survival.

He slid to a stop on top of a roof, overlooking a courtyard. No one was there, but the Squad 7 Captain was fine with that. He crouched, his eyes closing in thought. _'Yuki…'_ Alone on this roof, he allowed his thoughts to wander…

" _Sajin! Sajin wake up!" The Soul Reaper moaned, slowly blinking his eyes open. A slightly angry face greeted him, startling him into full alertness. He groaned when he recognized who it was._

" _Yuki… is there a reason you're waking me up this early?"_

" _Early!? Dude it's already thirteen o-hundred! You've slept most of the day away!" Sajin's eyes widened in disbelief. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past thirty minutes!" He groaned as he sat up, holding his head._

" _Apologies, Yuki." She sighed, shaking her head._

" _No, I'm sorry. I guess that sedative did a better job than I thought." He chuckled at her, earning a glare. "It's not funny."_

" _I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at myself. I've never before succumbed to a sedative like that before. My reiatsu was always able to lessen the effect." He sighed, resting his hands in his lap. "I must have lost more power than I originally anticipated."_

" _Hey." Yuki laid her dainty hands over his much larger ones. "You said it yourself: that Hollow was one of the largest to ever be reported. It's understandable that you would be taking this long to recover, even if you are a Captain." She smiled gently at him, melting his heart just like every time before. "All you need to do is focus on healing. And remind me to not give you any more sedatives, 'kay?"_

 _Sajin chuckled, flipping his hands over to grip hers. "'Kay. It's a deal." Yuki's smile grew as she stood up, using their entwined hands to pull him up as well._

" _Good. I got you some pomegranate at the supermarket today."_

" _Are you bribing me into staying longer?" He asked as he pulled on his haiori. Yuki chuckled, throwing a playful 'Maybe' over her shoulder as she skipped down the stairs. Sajin chuckled, straightening his haiori. "I hate that it's starting to work."_

Sajin smiled to himself, fingering the pendant around his wrist. Suddenly, a surge in Spiritual Pressure that was all too familiar to him made him turn around. _'So he's found one of them, and needed to unsheathe his Shikai. Perhaps these ryoka do have a chance at surviving after all.'_ Turning fully, he began to run back towards his second in command.

' _I can't discern this second pressure, but whoever they are, they must be strong if Iba has need of his Shikai. I only hope he doesn't kill whoever it is. They may be intruders, but they wouldn't attempt something so foolhardy unless they had a significant cause to do so.'_ His eyes widened as a thought came to mind. _'They must be. They have to be her friends.'_

狼の愛

Yuki panted, gripping her sword so hard her knuckles turned white. Her arm wound had started to heal up, but was continually reopened as she persisted in fighting. She had sustained another cut to the cheek on account of not quite dodging the pick-like protrusion on the edge of her opponent's blade, and her head throbbed from a blow to the temple. She had long since lost the half-haiori, sacrificing it to distract her opponent. Speaking of him, he was no better off. If anything, he was worse.

She had landed several blows, taking advantage of his cockiness and flashy style. His sunglasses had broken, while hers were unharmed, save for a few blood spots. His hair was mussed, blood dripping off the ends from a direct blow from her left gauntlet. She had sliced the side of his left forearm, missing the main arteries but rendering the arm useless.

"I'll admit: I'm impressed. No one has ever survived this long against my Shikai. Tell me, what's yours?" Yuki tilted her head, momentarily confused.

"You mean my Zanpakutō's name? It doesn't have one. Not that its told me at least." His eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me you don't even know your own Zanpakutō's name!?" He accused.

"Do you?" She shot back. That shut him up. She smirked. "I didn't think so." He growled, swinging his sword in an exaggerated display.

"At least I can transform my Zanpakutō! Yours is still a pathetic Asauchi!" Yuki growled, changing her guard so her left hand was placed over the blade next to the handguard.

"I don't know where you get off being all cocky, but _no one_ insults my Zanpakutō like that!" Planting her foot, Yuki pushed off. This time, it was she that moved before he could blink. This time, it was she that landed a blow before he could react.

She landed behind him in a crouch, her blade out. Blood dripped from the end, landing in a small puddle. Glancing over her shoulder, she was in time to see blood spray from the gash she had inflicted in his chest. He couldn't even shout as he fell back, his Zanpakutō clattering from his hand. Breathing out, Yuki took this time to catch her breath before standing. Wiping off her blade on her hakama, she walked over to the fallen man, sheathing her sword as she did so. He looked up when she crouched by his head.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Because I need answers. Answers you can provide." Yuki leaned down, her hair draping over the both of them. "Where… is… Rukia…. Kuchiki?"

狼の愛

Sajin landed in the walkway, surveying the damage. Whomever Iba had fought, they had given him a run for his money. The walkway was a mess. A groan, however, distracted him from the scenery.

"Iba!" Sajin ran over to his prone Lieutenant, kneeling by his side. "Iba, are you alright?" The man's eyes slowly opened, focusing on his captain.

"Forgive me, Captain Komamura. I allowed the ryoka to escape." Sajin laid a gentle hand on his Lieutenant's shoulder.

"Save your strength, my friend. I shall send for a team to retrieve you."

"I… I told her… I told her where Rukia Kuchiki is being held." Sajin's eyes widened. "She beat me, and I honored the match by betraying the Soul Society. She should have killed me."

"Do not speak like that. That is Kenpachi speaking through you, not yourself. You are no longer a member of Squad 11, therefore you should not speak as one." Iba smiled grimly.

"Thank you Captain."

"Tell me, Lieutenant, did you get the ryoka's name?"

"I did not. But I remember what she looked like." Sajin tilted his head, giving the wounded Soul Reaper permission to continue. "She wore a Soul Reaper's outfit, and carried a Zanpakutō. Her hair was brown, and her eyes blue. She wore glasses as well."

Sajin's heart stopped.

' _Yuki… you're here. And you've become a Soul Reaper. Well, a Substitute at least.'_ Sajin's eyes began to burn. _'I do not know if I am overjoyed, or horrified. You have grown so much stronger since we last saw each other. Strong enough to beat my Second-In-Command.'_

Iba watched his Captain, trying to understand what he was thinking. "Captain?" His voice seemed to startle the other Soul Reaper. "Do you know this ryoka?" Sajin slowly nodded. "Is she the one that took care of you whilst you were injured in the World of the Living?" Another nod.

Iba sighed, relaxing into the hard ground. "I see. Then I apologize again for injuring her." Sajin rested a hand on Iba's shoulder again, giving it a light squeeze before standing.

"It is not your fault. You were simply following orders. Rest now. A team from Squad 4 is on their way."

"One more thing." Sajin looked back at Iba. "I asked her who was the strongest in her group."

"Who did she say?"

"Someone named Ichigo." Iba closed his eyes. "In any case, I warned her about Captain Zaraki, and gave her a description of him." Sajin nodded.

"That was wise. He will undoubtedly be looking for the strongest of them to fight."

"I thought that too." Iba chuckled. "That girl… she didn't even let my Shikai faze her. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was the strongest in her group."

"What makes you say that?"

"She doesn't even know the name of her Zanpakutō." Sajin's eyes widened. "Anyways, you might want to get going. She's headed to the prison." Sajin nodded.

"Thank you, Iba. You just focus on healing. I'm going to need you later." With that, the Squad 7 Captain leapt up onto a roof, making his way towards the prison. _'If she was injured, she would probably seek shelter until she has healed.'_ Deciding to use flash-step, Sajin shot across the tiled covered surfaces, searching the ground for any sign of her.

' _Please be alright, Yuki. I pray you will be alright. Please. Please.'_

狼の愛

Yuki hissed as she pulled down her hakama. She had found a storage house to hide out in for the time being. After baring the doors to make it appear it was locked from the outside, she had settled behind some crates to assess her wounds. It wasn't good. The cut in her arm was deeper than she had originally thought. It was a wonder she hadn't passed out from blood loss. _''Course, adrenaline probably has something to do with that.'_

Her arm was coated in dried blood and other fluids. If she hadn't been training to become a nurse, Yuki probably would have gagged and/or passed out. Thankfully, she was training to be a nurse, and knew how to act accordingly. She looked around, frowning.

"It doesn't seem like there are any boxes of antiseptics around. Well… I guess I'll just have to make do then." Uncorking the bottom of her Zanpakutō, she pulled out a vial. Popping the top, she bit down on the hilt as she poured the liquid on her injury. A muffled groan of pain passed her lips as the antiseptic did it's work.

Once it stopped stinging, she released the hilt from her teeth. Slicing her hakama sleeve, she cut it up into appropriate sized strips. "Sorry Tessai. I just destroyed all of your hard work." Wrapping the cloth around her arm, she used her teeth to tie it off, wincing slightly as it tightened around the wound.

"Well… that'll do for now." Sighing, she slid the vial back into the hilt, rescrewing the end. Another wince was earned when she saw the teeth marks in the wood. "Sorry to you too."

" _Don't be."_ Yuki froze, looking around.

"Who said that!?"

" _I did."_ She tried getting up. _"Girl. I'm in your hand."_ Yuki collapsed against the crate again, looking down at what she was holding.

"My… my Zanpakutō."

" _Bingo."_ Yuki's eyes widened, before narrowing to slits.

"So you're only talking to me _after_ I fight in a battle that very well could have ended in my death?" A chuckle sounded in her head.

" _It wouldn't have. Hence the reason that I'm talking to you now."_

"Still doesn't answer my question."

" _Honestly, I wanted to test you to see if you could hold your own against a Lieutenant. Urahara thought you were strong enough, but I wanted to see for myself."_

"How do you know what Urahara was thinking?"

" _Barahime told me."_ Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Of course." She sighed, resting her head against the crate as her eyes closed. The second they did, however, a white dog showed up. Her eyes flew open again. "What the hell?"

" _Aw. Are you scared of me?"_ Yuki looked down at her sword again.

"That was you?"

" _Yep. Close your eyes again."_ Taking a deep breath, Yuki did. Immediately, a white wolf appeared before her. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean, and they shone as bright as the moon. Her fur flowed and flamed as if the moon's light had been made tangible. Red markings swirled on her shoulders and hips, similar markings around the eyes, the corner of her jaws, ankles, elbows, and the tip of her tail.

Yuki gaped in shock as the wolf smirked, sitting down in front of her. Her tail wrapped around her paws. _"Surprised?"_

"I don't think that even begins to describe." She chuckled, lying down. Her nose stretched out to sniff the Substitute's injured arm. Immediately, the pain went away. "Wow. How'd you do that?"

" _Part of the job of a Zanpakutō is to help their owner win battles. By lending you some of the power you have bestowed upon me, I can hinder the bleeding, and stop the pain. At least for a little while."_

"That's amazing. I never knew."

" _There's a lot you don't know about me, sweetheart."_ Yuki scowled, earning another chuckle from the wolf. _"You're not nearly as scary as you think you are. Not to me at least."_

"Whatever." Yuki looked into her Zanpakutō's eyes. "Why have you chosen now to reveal yourself? Why now do you talk to me?"

" _Because your battle will only get harder from now on. Now that you have defeated a Lieutenant, there will be another out looking for you."_

"Kenpachi Zaraki." The wolf nodded, sitting up.

" _Kenpachi is a blood thirsty man, most often compared to a demon."_ Yuki's eyes widened. _"If you run into him, especially in this state, there is little hope of you surviving the encounter. That is why I've decided you have waited long enough."_

"I see. Thank you." The wolf smiled, nudging Yuki with her nose. In doing so, she lifted up her hakama, covering her torso back up again.

" _Rest now, little one. I shall keep watch whilst you sleep. Once you awaken, you will be ready to go after Rukia. Alright?"_ Yuki nodded, her eyelids drooping.

"Alright. Thank you… Amatarasu."

狼の愛

Kenpachi grinned as a young woman snuck into the courtyard. _'Finally. Some action.'_ He had been sitting in the same place for almost five days now. Ever since his chat with Ikkaku, he had been dying to fight someone. Now, he had his chance. Admittedly, he was a little disappointed it wasn't the orange-haired ryoka that had defeated his 3rd seat, but she was still a fight.

That is… if she was even a ryoka. She looked like someone from the stealth force. _'Only one way to find out.'_ Deciding to see how she would react, he let out some of his Spiritual Pressure. She froze immediately, gripping her Zanpakutō. She looked around twice before looking up. Her gaze locked with his.

He smirked. "Good eye… little girl." He jumped down, using his Spiritual Pressure to break his fall. He stood, brushing off his haiori. "I'm impressed. You're able to move quite well under the effect of my Spiritual Pressure. Not very many can do that."

He watched in amusement as she looked over his entire form. "I take it your Kenpachi Zaraki." His visible eye widened. It narrowed again, as a smirk emerged on his face. He draped his sword over his shoulders.

"So… you've heard of me. I guess that means you've already fought and won against someone. Tell me, who was he?" She shrugged, gripping her sword.

"Don't know. Never got his name. Not that it matters." She smirked. "Now… we can do this the easy way, in which you tell me what I want to know and no more blood needs to be spilled, or… we can do this the hard way, which you're overly fond of, apparently." Kenpachi snickered.

"Do enlighten me, little girl. What is it you want to know?"

"Where is Rukia Kuchiki?" Kenpachi sighed.

"Ah… so you _are_ one of those ryoka. So you must be a lowly Substitute Soul Reaper." He snarled. "Whose power did you steal?"

"No one's." Her eyes widened, barely catching his blade with her own. He gritted his teeth, staring directly down into her eyes.

"I'll ask one more time." He added more strength, making her knees cave a little. _"Whose power did you steal!?"_ She gritted her teeth.

"No one's. I already told you."

"Then how do you have the powers of a Soul Reaper?!" He broke off the contact, skidding back a couple feet. She did as well, swinging her sword behind her. "There's no way you can have them without stealing them from a Soul Reaper!" She chuckled, shrugging.

"Guess I've always had them." She sighed, straightening. "Look, I have no desire to fight you. I just want to get Rukia and get out of here." Kenpachi scowled.

"I have no interest in telling you where she is. All I care about is fighting. But… I'll make you a deal." She scoffed softly, letting him know she was listening. "If you defeat me, I'll tell you where she is. Alright?" She narrowed her eyes, clearly thinking about it.

"Fine. You're on." Kenpachi grinned, lifting his sword.

"Bring it on… little girl."

狼の愛

Sajin's eyes widened when he sensed a surge in Spiritual Pressure. Kaname, the Squad 9 Captain, stood next to him, and felt it as well. "It seems one of the ryoka has found Kenpachi." Sajin nodded.

"It seems so." Kaname tilted his head up towards his friend.

"You are worried for them." His sightless eyes narrowed behind his visor. "No… for _her_." Sajin sighed.

"I am. Iba was defeated by her. If Kenpachi hears of it, there is no way she will survive."

"Then I suggest you hurry and see who he is fighting." Sajin's eyes widened, his head whipping around so he could stare down at his friend. "I will cover for you. Go now." Sajin laid a gentle hand on his blind friend's shoulder.

"Thank you Kaname." Removing his hand, Sajin ran towards the prison. _'Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her.'_

狼の愛

Yuki panted, rolling out of the way of Kenpachi's attack. He laughed as his sword sliced through the wall, causing it to crumble. "How pathetic! What happened to all of that big talk from before!?" Letting another laugh out, swinging down at her. This time, she caught it with her blade. She gritted her teeth, bracing the blade against her palm.

Kenpachi grinned. "Either you're really stupid, or you're just that willing to die." Yuki snickered.

"Neither. I'm not going to die today, and I resent being called an idiot!" Dropping to her knees, she planted her feet in Kenpachi's stomach, flinging him up and behind her into an adjoining wall. He grunted as he made contact, landing on his hands and knees. Yuki rolled to her feet, stopping in a crouch on guard.

"Impressive. No one's ever thrown me like that." He stood, wiping away a small trickle of blood. "You even made me bite my tongue." Yuki's eyes narrowed, before flying wide as his Spiritual Pressure increased.

' _What the hell is this guy? His Spiritual Pressure was massive before, but now it's crushing!'_

"So I guess I should take you seriously." Yuki growled to herself, standing, her sword on guard. Kenpachi pretended to frown. "You do realize I'm going to kill you now." Yuki laughed.

"I already told you: I'm not going to die today. I have someone depending on me. I'm not going to lose. I can't!" _'If I lose, I'll let Rukia down… and I'll never see Sajin again.'_

" _Then use me."_ Yuki glanced down at her blade.

' _Amatarasu?'_

" _We don't have time do debate this, Yuki. He really will kill you if you don't. It's our only chance."_ Yuki nodded.

' _Alright.'_

"What are you doing?" Her head flew up to stare at Kenpachi. "Don't tell me you can talk to your Zanpakutō." Yuki smirked.

"Don't tell me you can't." His smirk told her everything. "Well then, what are you waiting for? I'm standing right here." Kenpachi grinned, twirling his sword.

"Here I come! Prepare to die, lowly ryoka wench!" He leapt up into the air, fully intent on bringing his sword down on her head. Her eyes were closed, her stance unmoving from before. Suddenly, her eyes opened.

"Howl to the moon, _Amatarasu_!"

狼の愛

Sajin's eyes widened, before he picked up his pace. _'Kenpachi's Spiritual Pressure… it just increased. But his opponent's did as well.'_ He leapt across the gap, landing in the courtyard. His feet pounded the steps as he raced up the steps. _'I pray I'm not too late.'_

狼の愛

Kenpachi skidded back, shielding his eyes. "What the hell!? What is with this light?" His ears felt like they were bleeding from the high pitched howl emanating from the girl.

Suddenly, the cold bit of steel met his flesh. He looked down in shock to see the left side of his haiori slowly growing more red. The cause was behind him. His opponent was facing him, the tip of her blade dripping with blood. His blood. But the blade was different now. His eyes widened when he realized what had happened.

' _Her Shikai…'_ What was once a normal katana blade was now as white and as bright as the moon in the sky. The hilt was a deep blue, akin to the color the sky holds at midnight during a full moon. He grinned, turning to face her.

"I see. That's your Shikai, isn't it?" She didn't respond, instead continuing to stare at him. "Amatarasu… the Shining Heaven. Fitting." She cracked a smile.

"Glad you like it." She turned fully, moving her sword on guard horizontal to the ground. "Though I'm a little curious to find out how you were able to become a Captain without achieving something as simple as Shikai." Kenpachi laughed.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out… if you live long enough. You do realize that now you've unveiled your Shikai, I don't have to take it easy on you." He began releasing more Spiritual Pressure. "Before I kill you… tell me your name."

"Yuki Okami." His eyes narrowed.

' _Why is that name familiar to me?'_ He mentally shrugged. _'Oh well. Not that it matters.'_ He gripped his sword. "Ready?" Their front feet braced themselves against the ground.

"One blow… one blow to finish this."

" _Let's do this... together."_

' _I'm counting on you, Amatarasu.'_ Yuki gritted her teeth. "Let's go!" They leapt at each other. The sound of metal meeting and clothes being sliced filled the silent air. Yuki and Kenpachi landed in mirroring stances.

Blood splattered beneath the girl. Feeling something in her lungs, she coughed, only to collapse to her knees as more red liquid sprayed from her lips and her chest when her body registered she had been cut. She tried to regain her breath, but only succeeded in getting more blood in her lungs as blood poured from her wound onto the ground. Amatarasu clattered to the ground underneath her right palm.

Kenpachi chuckled, a trail of blood coming from his mouth as well. "You did well, Yuki. I've never known anyone short of the rank of Lieutenant to have stood their ground so well against me. However…" He turned around, letting his sword scrape across the ground as he made his way towards her. "I can't let you live to save Rukia. She's a traitor… and she will die as such!" He raised his sword, intent on plunging it through her heart.

" _I'm sorry, Yuki. I wasn't strong enough."_

' _Don't blame yourself, Amatarasu. I'm just glad… I got to hear your voice… and know your name.'_

" _It's been an honor serving with you… Yuki Okami."_ Yuki smiled to herself.

"I'm sorry… Rukia. I… wasn't… strong enough… to save you." She coughed again, making the puddle below her larger. "It seems… we won't see each other again… Sajin." Kenpachi roared, swinging his sword.

"This is the end!" Yuki closed her eyes, resigning to her fate. But the blow never came. Instead, the clash of metal was the only sound she heard. Her eyes flew open, her head whipping around to look behind her. Her eyes widened at the familiar sight.

A Captain's haiori swept in between her and Kenpachi, the owner's boots shielding her body. An arm was raised, the gauntlet catching Kenpachi's blade. A helmet glinted in the sunlight, towering over Kenpachi. The shorter Captain grinned, flying back several feet. Yuki gasped, ignoring the pain it caused.

"Sa… Sajin."

* * *

Wow. Is it just me or are these getting longer? *shrugs* I had planned on this being a twofer, but this is turning into a three-shot. Geez. Maybe I need to put a cap on these creative juices. In any case, Part Three should be out late tonight or tomorrow mooo... on second thought... it'll either be out tonight or Saturday morning. I've got work tomorrow.

Dammit! Work always comes up when I don't want it to.

Sorry. Personal rant. Anyways, tell me what you think of this one and leave one of your own! But after Part Three, please. I've got enough on my plate right now. Thank you!


	5. A Captain's Love: Part Three

**A Captain's Love: Part Three  
** _Requested By: XxWolfMan95xX_

 **Anime:** Bleach

 **Reader:  
** Yuki Okami  
Female  
21  
Long brown hair that goes down her back, held in a ponytail, blue eyes, wears glasses, pale skin, 5'0", D-cup, small curves, wears a wolf necklace  
Soul Society. Substitute Soul Reaper.  
Human  
Shikai

 **Character:  
** Sajin Komamura  
Male  
Unknown  
Brown fur all over his body except lower jaw and below, pointed brown ears with black tips, brownish gold eyes, wears the traditional Soul Reaper outfit with Captain's haiori with the number 7 in Japanese kanji on back, gauntlets on hands, boots.  
Soul Society. Soul Reaper, Captain of Squad 7  
Shikai, Bankai, massive strength

 **Plot:** Prior, during, and post Soul Society arc. Sajin and Yuki meet when he shows up injured in her yard. Not saying any more because it will ruin the story.  
 **Relationship:** Growing  
 **Word Count:** 5,111

* * *

 _Previously, in "_ _A Captain's Love_ _", Yuki, Ichigo, and the others traveled to the Soul Society to save Rukia. After becoming separated when their cannonball imploded, Yuki crash-landed in a bunch of crates. Moving away from the sight, she was found by Iba Tetsuzaemon, the Lieutenant of Squad 7. Neither exchanged names, and Yuki ended up defeating him, but not without sustaining damage. She found shelter in a storage house, and it was there that she met her Zanpakutō, Amatarasu.  
_ _Once she was healed, Yuki made her way to the prison where Rukia was being held. Unfortunately, she was delayed by Kenpachi Zaraki, Squad 11's Captain. They engaged in battle, Yuki eventually revealing her Shikai. She was able to cut Kenpachi, but he delivered the crippling blow, causing her to collapse.  
_ _Before he could finish her off, she was saved by another Captain. It is there that we continue our story._

* * *

Kenpachi smirked, pushing off. He stood, snickering. "My, my. Has everyone gone soft these days?" He frowned. "What do you think you're doing… Sajin Komamura?"

The Squad 7 Captain didn't respond, instead straightening. He shifted his stance, completely shielding Yuki from Kenpachi's sight. "Don't touch her… Kenpachi Zaraki." He growled. The Squad 11 leader chuckled, shaking his head.

"You do know she's a ryoka, right?" He shrugged. "Do what you want. I have no interest in someone as weak as her." He turned around waving. "Kill her if you wish. I don't care."

Sajin waited till Kenpachi had rounded the corner before turning around. "Yuki…" He gasped when he saw her collapsed in the puddle of blood, unconscious. He crouched by her side, picking her and her Zanpakutō up. Cradling both of them to his chest, he flash-stepped to the nearest rooftop, settling Yuki on his lap as he kneeled. "Yuki… Yuki wake up."

Her head rolled limply, resting on the inside of his arm. If not for the faint rising of her chest, he would have thought she was dead. Knowing no one else was around, Sajin took off his helmet, nuzzling the side of the girl's face with his muzzle. "Please Yuki…" he pleaded. "Please wake up."

His ears pricked when he heard a soft moan. Pulling back, his eyes widened in joy as her sapphire orbs slowly opened. A gentle smile tugged at her bloodstained lips. He smiled back, fixing her glasses.

"Hey…" she said softly.

"Hey." He responded. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." He chuckled softly, letting her sit up slightly. She groaned, holding her head. "What the… why am I not dead?" Before Sajin could answer, Yuki looked down at her sword. "Really?" She paused, turning her gaze from her blade, to her chest where her wound had somehow stopped bleeding, and back to her sword.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Sajin watched, spellbound, as she chuckled, before wincing. "Fine… just don't make me laugh for a while." Yuki sighed, letting her head fall back onto Sajin's arm.

"Were you just… talking with your Zanpakutō?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Her name is Amatarasu. She says hi and thanks, by the way." Sajin smiled, looking down at the blade.

"You are most welcome, Amatarasu." Yuki chuckled. "What did she say?"

"Just don't be so late next time." Sajin laughed along with the girl, at least until she winced. "Ouch. Kenpachi is a beast." Her eyes widened, glancing away from Sajin. "Uh… that um… sorry."

"I took no offense." He smiled as her body relaxed. "Do you think you could stand?"

"I can try." Sajin placed both of his hands on her waist, helping her upright. She was stable as long as he held her, but the second he let go, she collapsed. Thankfully, he caught her before she could make contact with the ground. "Guess that answers that." Sajin gently set her down, making sure she was settled before removing his hands.

"Stay here. I will come back for you once I deal with Kenpachi." Yuki looked up at Sajin.

"What are you going to do?"

"Make him pay for hurting you." Yuki shook her head, wincing at the pain.

"Don't do anything rash, Sajin. I know you're a captain, but you also told me that Kenpachi is the strongest of all of you. I don't want…" She trailed off, looking down at her lap. Sajin kneeled down next to her.

"Don't want what?"

"I don't want to see you hurt again." Yuki smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "I've already had to patch you up once." Sajin smiled, nudging her with his nose again.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just stay here alright? I'll send a team from Squad 4 to pick you up." Yuki sighed, nodding.

"Just… be careful. Alright?" Sajin smiled, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Yuki watched as he jumped off the roof, flash-stepping after Kenpachi. She sighed.

" _You love him, don't you?"_ Yuki jumped, cursing under her breath. _"Language!"_

"I never should have shown you that movie and… maybe." A sigh echoed through her head.

" _You can lie to your mind, but I can see your heart. You'll realize it… in time."_

"Yeah well…" Yuki groaned as she lay down. "I'll save that time for later. Right now, thinking is the last thing I need to do." Amatarasu chuckled.

" _I'll keep watch again. You rest now. You've done well."_

"Thank you, my friend."

" _What I'm here for."_

狼の愛

" _Yuki! Yuki wake up!"_

"Huh? What? What's going on!?" Yuki shot up, instantly regretting it. "Shit! What the hell, Amatarasu!?"

" _Shut up! Someone's trying to contact us!"_ Yuki froze, listening. Another voice rang through her head.

"All Court Guard Captains, Lieutenants, and Seated Officers, may I have your attention please. And also, the ryoka. This is Squad 4 Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, with an urgent announcement. Listen closely, as the message will not be repeated. This is an emergency report from Captain Unohana, regarding the traitor in our midst. As grim as the following facts are, what I'm about to tell you is the truth." Yuki glanced down at her sword.

"Captain Aizen is alive, and he is the one responsible for the death sentence of Rukia Kuchiki. Captain Gin Ichimaru and Captain Kaname Tōsen are his accomplices." Yuki gritted her teeth, digging her nails into her palm. "He has taken out Lieutenant Momo Hinamori and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He has also killed everyone in Central 46." Yuki's eyes widened. "All are attempting to murder Rukia Kuchiki, for reasons unknown."

" _What are you doing!? You can't fight!"_ Yuki ignored her Zanpakutō, using the sheath to stand up.

"You… heard the Lieutenant. I'm… this close. And I… can feel the others. They're here too. We're so close to Rukia." Her knuckles turned white as she gripped her sheath, her eyes hard as flints.

"We won't lose… we can't! Not when we're this close!"

"Yuki…"

"We came here… to save Rukia. _I_ came here to save her! Now you're telling me to give up… when I can literally see the end!?" Amatarasu sighed.

" _If you go up there… you'll die! You heard Isane. There are_ three _captains up there!"_ Yuki straightened, ignoring the pain.

"All the more reason for me to move it."

" _Yuki Okami! Listen to me!"_ Amatarasu sighed again. _"I'm not telling you this because I want your friend to die. I'm telling you this because I care about you. You're my master, my wielder, and my friend. I don't want to lose you… especially after we just started to get to know each other."_ Yuki smiled softly, gently running a hand along the blade.

"I know, Amatarasu. I know. You said that you can see my heart, did you not? Then you should know that even if I have to crawl… I am getting to Rukia." Amatarasu sighed/groaned in defeat.

 _"Why is it that my wielder happens to be the most stubborn ass on the planet?"_

"Hey! I resent that!" A deep chuckle resounded through her head.

" _Alright fine. Let's go save your friend. Ready to give that flash-step a try?"_ Yuki nodded, guiding her sword into its sheath.

"No time like the present." Crouching, Yuki focused on her Spiritual Pressure, gathering it in her feet. _i_ The second she had enough… she was gone. _'Almost there. I'm almost there.'_

狼の愛

Aizen smirked as Renji shakily stood, clutching Rukia with his left hand while his Zanpakutō was held in his bloody right. Blood dripped onto the ground in huge drops, while rivulets ran down the left side of Renji's face. The Squad 6 Lieutenant was adamant in his refusal to give Rukia up. Aizen hated to admit it, but he admired that about the redhead. Unfortunately, it did not shake his resolve.

"Yeah right. You don't want to kill me? Then what about Momo!? You killed her in cold blood!" Aizen sighed.

"What happened to Momo couldn't be helped. I had trained her so she couldn't live without me. So don't you think that killing her was an act of mercy?" Renji's eyes widened in horror. "Still… what I said is true. I did not want to kill her myself. That's why I went to all the trouble of forging the letter, leading her to attack Izuru, and Tōshirō. But that, didn't work out."

"So you have the mind to connive this plan, but you don't have the stomach to get your own hands dirty. You disgust me. If you're willing to go through all that trouble, you should at least possess a stomach for bloodshed." Everyone froze at the new voice. Only Rukia recognized it. Her head, along with everyone else's, turned to face the owner. Her eyes widened.

"Yuki…" Yuki stood at the edge of the cliff, her hand on her hilt. Her hakama was torn, stained with dried blood, her hair was a mess, and a stream of dry blood ran along the side of her face. Her eyes were hard as she stared at Aizen, even though her feet were heading towards Rukia. She stopped in front of her and Renji, blocking them from Aizen's view.

"Are you alright?" Rukia nodded, before realizing that she couldn't see it.

"I'm fine."

"I know that. I was asking your friend." Renji's eyes widened.

"Yeah."

"Good. Because I'm going to need your help to defeat this guy." Yuki glanced over her shoulder. "You… _can_ … help me with that, can't you?"

"Then who will guard Rukia?"

"I will!" Everyone looked up to see Ichigo jump over the edge, landing next to the threesome. "Hey Yuki." He winced as he fully saw her. "Ouch. You look like you've been through hell." She scoffed.

"Like you look much better." She sighed, unsheathing her Zanpakutō. "Well, since you're here, I'll let you and Red take this guy. I'll watch Rukia." The men nodded. Renji set Rukia down, allowing Yuki to take up a guard position in front of her.

"Renji Abarai." He said as he passed, standing next to Ichigo.

"What?"

"My name. It's Renji Abarai."

"Yuki Okami." He nodded, glancing at Ichigo. He nodded back, both turning their gaze towards Aizen. Yuki looked back at Rukia. "Now I'm asking you. Are you alright?" She nodded, her gaze sweeping over Yuki's form.

She noticed, chuckling lightly. "I'll be fine. They're just flesh wounds." Rukia smirked.

"Of course that's all they are." Yuki smirked back, turning her attention to the fight between Renji and Ichigo and Aizen. Renji released his Shikai.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" His Zanpakutō transformed, attacking Aizen. Yuki's eyes widened when he caught it with his bare hand.

"Of the three of you I always thought that you would turn out to be the most troublesome. And I was right." Yuki gasped when Aizen shattered Zabimaru, the pieces falling to the ground.

"Renji!" Rukia cried, as blood sprayed from her friend's back. He fell to his knees, breathing hard.

"You idiot! We were supposed to take him together!" Ichigo shouted. Aizen stood before Renji, smiling. Yuki gripped her Zanpakutō hilt, gritting her teeth.

"I was right. When I first met the three of you I felt sure I could use you. That's why I had you all assigned to Squad 5 as soon as you joined the 13 Court Guard Squads." Yuki glanced back at Rukia.

"What the hell is he talking about Rukia?"

"Renji, Izuru, and Momo entered and graduated the Soul Academy together. They've known each other a long time." Yuki's eyes widened, a tsk escaping her mouth.

"So Aizen has played them for that long?" Her knuckles turned white. "Why that…"

" _Easy, Yuki. Don't lose control."_ Yuki swallowed, nodding. _"And loosen your grip for crying out loud."_

' _Sorry.'_

"I made Izuru and Momo subordinates for myself and for Gin. You, however, were different. I sent you, the problem child, away to a different Squad. And, as it turns out, my instincts, were correct." Renji couldn't say anything, his wounds haven taken a massive toll on him. "I'll give you one more chance. Stand aside, and get out of here."

Rukia ran in front of Yuki. "They'll do it, Captain Aizen! I'll go with you if you want. Just lea-"

"Shut up Rukia!" She stared at Yuki in shock. "We didn't come all this way to save you just to hand you over to some high-and-mighty bastard like him!" Yuki stepped in front of Rukia. "What the hell do you think we've been doing this whole time?! Why do you think we're covered in blood!?"

"Yuki…"

"We came here to save you. We're bleeding because we've fought for your life!" Yuki gripped Amatarasu's hilt. "And we sure as hell aren't giving in now. Not when we're so close!" Aizen smirked.

"You might be able to get away… for a little while." His smirk grew as he lifted his sword. "But you can't save her and Renji." His blade dropped.

Ichigo's eyes widened as a weight was thrown into his chest… milliseconds before the clang of metal reached his ears. Renji gasped as a shadow was thrown across his face. Aizen's eyes widened minutely. Gin and Kaname didn't move.

Yuki glared up at Aizen from behind their clashed blades. She slashed through, forcing him back. Her hair flew in the wind as her eyes hardened even further behind her glasses. Aizen smirked, pushing his up.

"Watch me." He smiled.

"So be it. If you want to die first, then I won't deny you that wish." He stabbed at her, only to have her parry the block, sparks flying. Renji managed to jump back, barely avoiding it.

"Hey! I thought you were trying to save me not kill me!" Yuki rolled her eyes, ducking Aizen's slash.

"If you were faster you wouldn't have to be so worried!" Renji glared, but didn't press. Instead, he joined Ichigo where he was holding Rukia. They glanced at each other, not needing to say anything.

Aizen slashed at Yuki again. She blocked, swinging her sword up and over her head, trying to bring it down on his shoulder. He jumped out of the way, skidding to a stop. She growled at his smirk.

"What the hell you laughing at?"

"Look behind you?" Yuki's eyes widened as Aizen's Zanpakutō disappeared. Her head whipped around in time to see Aizen materialize behind her.

"What the hell!?" He swung at her. She dodged, but suffered a cut to the chin. Back handspringing away, she landed in a crouch.

"Boo."

"Shit!" Yuki barely blocked the strike. _'How the hell is he doing this?'_ Her eyes widened slightly as she realized that when one had the sword, the other disappeared. _'Hallucinations. Clever.'_ She pushed against him, prompting him to break off the contact.

"You have amazing reflexes, especially for one so young… and so hurt." Yuki panted, noticing the tell-tale trickle down her stomach. "If you stand down, I might let you go alive."

"And let you take Rukia? Yeah right." Yuki smirked, gripping the hilt. "I don't think so."

 _"Are you sure?"_

' _It's our only choice. He's using his Shikai. It's only going to be fairer if I use mine.'_

" _You do realize what will happen if you use up too much of your Spiritual Pressure."_ Yuki smirked to herself.

' _Well then… isn't it convenient that we're on an execution ground?'_ Amatarasu chuckled.

" _You truly are reckless. In that case, let's show this bastard what we can do."_

"Let's go, bastard!" Aizen smirked, charging. Yuki waited till the last moment, counting down the seconds. "Howl to the moon, _Amatarasu_!" Her blade glowed as Amatarasu howled, Yuki's Spiritual Pressure releasing itself. Aizen jumped back, shielding his eyes. Gin and Kaname covered their ears, while Ichigo and Renji shielded Rukia.

Aizen let his arm fall, only to gasp when a sword was plunged into his chest. His eyes traveled down to see Yuki with her transformed Zanpakutō standing there. She was panting, sweat mixing with the blood. Aizen sighed.

"So that's your Shikai. Impressive. But not enough to win." He disappeared, before materializing again right in front of her, completely unharmed. Yuki's eyes widened.

"Son of a-" Her curse was cut off when he grabbed her throat, lifting her up off the ground. She held onto his arm, trying to get some air. In an attempt to get free, she swung her Zanpakutō at him, only to have it knocked out of her hand.

"Pity. You had such spirit. And so much potential too." His grip around her throat tightened, making her gasp. "Unfortunately, this is where it ends for you." Yuki's vision began to fade in and out as Aizen's grip tightened. She could tell he was talking, but she couldn't hear anything.

' _Ichigo… Rukia… Uryū… Orihime… Chad… Amatarasu… thank you.'_ Yuki winced marginally when she could no longer breathe. _'Sajin… I'm sorry. I… never… told… you…'_

Suddenly the hand vanished. Yuki felt like she was outside her body, watching things unfold. Strong, gauntlet covered arms caught her body, bringing her to a broad, warm chest. The person's haiori wrapped around her shoulders, enveloping her in warmth. Her eyes slowly became more focused, the scene before her slowly clearing.

Aizen was no longer holding her throat. Instead, he was several yards away, staring at her and her rescuer. Shutting her eyes tightly, Yuki opened them again, looking up. Her eyes widened at the familiar brown fur.

Sajin wasn't looking back at her. He was staring down Aizen. A growl rumbled in his chest, seeping through his clenched teeth. His eyes sparked, anger flaming in his brown-gold irises.

"Sa… Sajin…"

"You idiot." Yuki gasped. "I told you to stay put. Why didn't you listen to me?" After a moment, Yuki huffed softly, closing her eyes.

"I probably should have warned you. I'm not too keen on following orders when I already have an objective." Sajin sighed.

"You are so stubborn. Just like when we met." Yuki hummed, pressing the side of her face into Sajin's chest.

"It'll take more than a couple wounds to make me change."

"As touching as this reunion is, I'm afraid it must be cut short." Yuki's eyes opened, her head turning so she could look at Aizen. He was smiling. Sajin growled again.

"How dare you stand there and smile like that? Aizen! You betrayed everybody! Every one of us! You will not be forgiven!" He froze up when he saw the purple-haired Soul Reaper. "Nor will you! Kaname!"

' _So that's Kaname!'_ Yuki gripped Sajin's haiori. _'Oh Sajin. I can't imagine how painful this is for you.'_

"Yuki." She looked up at him. "I'm going to fight, but I'm not going to put you down. Are you alright with that?" Yuki nodded. "Alright then." Sajin unsheathed his Zanpakutō, leaping at Aizen.

"Kaname! If you've got an explanation, I need to hear it now!" He got nothing. "That's it? Nothing!? Too bad, Kaname." Sajin clutched Yuki closer to his chest, right before releasing massive amounts of Spiritual Pressure.

"Bankai!" Aizen smiled. Yuki gasped when he appeared two feet in front of them. Her eyes widened further when Aizen began to speak.

"Hadō number 90. Kurohitsugi." A black box formed around Sajin and Yuki.

"What… what is this?!" She gasped when Sajin abruptly let her down. "Sajin!?"

"I'm sorry Yuki." Yuki's eyes widened as he shoved her out of the box. Sajin closed his eyes, not feeling the grip she had on his haiori sleeve. He hit the ground, fully intending to feel pain.

He didn't.

His eyes flew open, his jaw agape. Instead of him standing in the box and Yuki outside, it was he standing outside the box. Yuki had somehow used his own momentum against him, throwing him outside the ring. His breath failed him when blood sprayed from several wounds all over her body.

As she fell… her mouth moved in inaudible words… but he understood what it was she said.

Tears came to his eyes as a raw scream ripped from his throat.

" _YUKI!"_

狼の愛

Three days.

That's how long it has been since the depth of Aizen's betrayal was revealed.

That's how long it has been since he ran like the coward he was, calling Menos Grande to help him, Gin, and Kaname to escape.

That is how long since everyone who was injured in the battle was settled in to the Squad 4 barracks for healing.

That is how long Yuki has been asleep… and how long Sajin has stayed by her side, only leaving when absolutely necessary.

He waited… he watched… he hoped… for anything. A sign she would wake. A sign she would be alright.

After Aizen had escaped, Squad 4 in its entirety had showed up, tending to everyone. Renji had been taken in for surgery, Byakuya, who had apparently fought the ryoka named Ichigo and who had taken a direct blow from Gin's Zanpakutō in place of his sister Rukia, had been treated on sight, and Ichigo had been tended to by their ryoka friend Orihime. Yuki was another story.

Because she had sustained much more damage than any of them, Unohana had used her Shikai to transport her to the barracks in order to heighten the chances of Yuki living. Then she and Isane themselves had tended to her wounds. It had taken almost twenty-four hours of straight healing, including help from several of the Seated and non-Seated squad members. Sajin, Iba, and the ryoka had waited outside, watching as the healers would run back and forth, their faces holding nothing but concern and determination. Rukia would come and go, splitting her visits between her friends and her brother.

Once they had been given the all clear, Sajin and the others had crowded into Yuki's room. Orihime had clutched Uryū's chest, sobbing. The Quincy was just as upset… well, all of them were… but they hid it better. Rukia had clamped both hands over her mouth, running out of the room, undoubtedly to Byakuya's room. Sajin had dismissed Iba, and Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū had left with Orihime. The orange-haired Substitute had laid a gentle hand on Sajin's arm.

"She's awfully fond of you, you know. You should probably be here when she wakes up." was what he had said as he left. Sajin hadn't seen them since.

Currently, he was stroking the back of Yuki's left hand with his thumb, letting her palm rest on his. The steady beat he felt in her wrist reassured him that she was living, no matter how weak it was. It was steady, and that is all that mattered to him. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically, her breaths light. Lifting a hand, Sajin gently brushed some of her hair out of her face. Her glasses rested on the nightstand, next to her Zanpakutō that leaned against the headboard.

"Oh Yuki." Leaning down, Sajin rested his forehead in the crook of her neck. "Why? Why did you do that? I should have taken the hit. You had already lost so much blood… why…"

The truth was… he knew exactly why she had done it. Why she hadn't wanted to see him hurt. Why she was willing to die for him. The words she had said… or at least tried to… while falling plagued him day and night.

"'I'm sorry too.'" A tear slipped down the furry cheek. "'I love you Sajin.'" The Squad 7 Captain's eyes shut, but a few stubborn drops squeezed past.

"Oh Yuki…" His head lifted, staring down at the comatose girl. Gently, he pressed his lips to her cheek. "I love you too."

狼の愛

A moan startled Sajin from his sleep. His eyes flew open, adjusting to the light. Or lack of, since it was night. Turning his head down, he focused on the occupant…

And could have fainted with joy to see her staring right back.

Yuki smiled gently up at him. "Hey you." Sajin breathlessly laughed, delicately wrapping his arms around the girl.

"Yuki. Yuki… you're awake." He let the tears flow unhindered, soaking Yuki's hospital gown. A faint pressure on his side told him she was returning the embrace. At least trying to.

"Shh…" She hushed. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"You were asleep for almost four days." Yuki smiled softly, pressing her face into Sajin's neck.

"Well… that's what happens when you lose a lot of blood." Sajin tightened his grip.

"I'm not joking around, Yuki! You almost died!" She sighed, burying her face deeper into Sajin's fur.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I wasn't going to let you get hurt." Sajin sighed, pulling back to help her sit up. He brushed the hair from her face, caressing her cheek as his hand dropped.

"Why? I could have taken the hit."

"I felt that Spiritual Pressure just as you did." Yuki looked away. "I care about you too much to lose you, Sajin. I…"

"I love you too." Yuki's head flew up, her eyes wide as she stared at him once more. He smiled gently at her, cupping her face. "I really, truly do. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it." Before she could say anything, he pressed his lips to hers.

Yuki inhaled sharply, shocked. _'Sajin… Sajin's kissing me. He's really kissing me!'_ Smiling softly, she closed her eyes and kissed him back, covering one of his hands with hers.

Sajin had never felt this before. He had felt love from and for his parents, yes. For his siblings, sure. But never this kind of love. The kind of love that you can only give to one person in your life.

Their lips moved in tandem, opening and closing against each other. Sajin let one hand drop, taking her free one. Yuki smiled, pressing harder. Sajin responded, lightly dragging his tongue across her lips. She moaned in pleasure, granting him access.

Another battle was waged, but no blood was spilt this round. Instead, Sajin won, celebrating by leaving no part of her mouth untouched. Realizing that she was still healing, he stopped himself before he went too far, giving her one last kiss before completely separating. They panted as they replenished their oxygen storages, leaning their foreheads on each other's.

"I love you Yuki." Yuki couldn't stop smiling, gently kissing Sajin between the eyes.

"I love you too Sajin." He smiled, brushing her lips once more before laying her back down on the bed.

"Rest now, my Kirei ten. I shall be here when you wake." Yuki smiled, closing her eyes as her head relaxed into the pillows.

"Goodnight, my Hikaru kishi." Sajin smiled again, crossing his arms on the edge of the bed, resting his head on them. For the first time in four days, he slept peacefully, knowing that his love was going nowhere soon.

狼の愛

"This is the official Senkaimon for your departure from the Soul Society." Ichigo, Orihime, Uryū, Yoruichi, and Chad stood in front of the massive gate with Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, Rukia's superior. Speaking of her, she was standing back with Sajin, Iba, Yuki, and all the other Captains and Lieutenants who had come to wish the others goodbye. The only ones missing here Kenpachi and Yachiru.

Yuki giggled softly as Orihime held out a dress to Rukia, evidently made by Uryū. Sajin snorted in amusement, keeping an arm around Yuki's shoulder. She leaned on his side, humming in content. He stroked her shoulder with his thumb, a habit he had created over the past hour.

Ichigo walked up to Yuki. "You sure you want to stay here? I mean, there's always room for one more on the team." She smiled at him.

"I'm sure." She looked up at Sajin. "This… this is where I belong. Besides, I've already been accepted into Squad 7, so it'd be rude to turn them down." Everyone froze. "What? What'd I say?"

"Wh… wha… What!? What do you mean you're a member of Squad 7?!" Yuki chuckled at Rukia's reaction.

"I mean exactly what I said." Sajin glanced down at his girlfriend.

"Do you want to tell them you're my 3rd seat?" He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at Ichigo's face.

"Nah. That'd be rubbing it in their faces." Yuki took one glance at the others… and that was all it took to break her. She doubled over laughing, Sajin, Iba, and even Jūshirō joined in. Eventually, everyone was laughing. Yuki winced, her side protesting to the amusement.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just forgot I'm still in recovery is all." Orihime smiled, coming up to wrap her arms around Yuki.

"Take care of yourself, Yu-chan." Yuki returned the embrace, patting the taller girl's back.

"I will, Hime-chan. You take care of yourself too." The girls separated. "After all, Rukia and I won't be there to keep the boys in line. We're putting all of our faith in you that you can keep them on their best behavior." Orihime nodded, while Uryū and Ichigo loudly objected.

"See ya Chad." Yuki and Chad shook. He nodded.

"See ya Yuki." She smiled, walking over to Uryū.

"C'mere you big softy."

"He-Hey! What are you-!?" His words were cut off as Yuki wrapped him in a hug. Red steadily grew from his neck to the roots of his hair. Yuki laughed, ruffling his blue locks.

"It always was easy to make you blush." He sputtered, fixing his glasses. She snickered, turning to the last of the group. Ichigo pulled her into an embrace.

"You take care now, ya hear? I had enough problems with Rukia. I don't want to have to come and save your butt too."

"Hey! I resent that." They chuckled, separating. Yuki scratched around Yoruichi's ears. "Keep an eye on them for me, would ya'?"

"I will, Yuki. Goodbye." Yuki nodded, stepping back to join Sajin and Iba. Everyone watched as the ryoka returned home.

"So…" Byakuya turned to Yuki. "When did you plan on telling us you were a 3rd seat?" Yuki shrugged, leaning on Sajin's side.

"To be honest… I wasn't." The Squad 6 Captain scoffed, the only betrayer of his amusement. Everyone else laughed, some patting Yuki's shoulders. She smiled the whole time back to the barracks, never leaving Sajin's side.

After all, what reason did she have to? They were going to be together for a long time, working side-by-side, training themselves and others, and fighting Hollows. She was his shining heaven, and he her shining knight. She had captured her Captain's love…

And she intended to keep it for the rest of her life.

* * *

 _i_ I have no idea how flash-step works. Sorry if I offended any die-hard fans out there

Translations:  
 **1)** Beautiful heaven  
 **2)** Shining knight

Good news! I am now open to requests! So review and/or PM away!


	6. Death is Only the Beginning: Sajin K

You may have noticed a difference in the titles. I'm now putting the character's name in the title, so if you guys don't like one, you don't have to read all of them to find out which one is about a character you guys like. Which means that you'll have to read them to find out which one is yours, but you guys should remember which character you requested and I'll stop talking now so you can read the newest chapter. Thank you!

* * *

 **Death is Only the Beginning: Part One  
** _Requested By: XxWolfMan95xX_

 **Anime:** Bleach

 **Reader:  
** Asuna Kurosaki  
Female  
21  
Long brown hair in a ponytail, side bangs, bright blue eyes, glasses, pale skin, small chest, wolf charm around her neck.  
Soul Society, Soul Reaper, 3rd seat, Squad 7  
Shikai

 **Character:  
** Sajin Komamura  
Male  
Unknown  
Brown fur all over his body except lower jaw and below, pointed brown ears with black tips, brownish gold eyes, wears the traditional Soul Reaper outfit with Captain's haiori with the number 7 in Japanese kanji on back, gauntlets on hands, boots  
Soul Society, Soul Reaper, Captain of Squad 7  
Shikai, Bankai, massive strength

 **Plot:** Before and through Season 1, Before, through, and after Season 2  
 **Relationship:** Growing  
 **Word Count:** 4, 595  
 **Warning:** The first part will hit you in the feels. I started crying while I wrote it, so that should tell you something. In any case, enjoy!

* * *

The Kurosaki household. Once so full of life and joy. Now, an empty shell of what it once was. Why that is, you may ask? Well then, perhaps I should take you back. Back to when Asuna was still alive.

Asuna Kurosaki, eldest of four children. She was the life of the house, a little bundle of joy, as they would say. It only multiplied when her little brother, Ichigo, was born. He was shortly followed by the twins, Yuzu and Karin.

Asuna took her role as a big sister very seriously. But she also made it fun. She could always be found with one of her family members, if not all of them: cooking in the kitchen with her mother, wrestling with her father, or reading to Karin and Yuzu to put them to sleep. She always made them laugh. Everyone called her a blessing. However, when she was fourteen, that all changed.

She and her mother Misaki, were walking Ichigo home from his kendo class. It had begun raining earlier that day, so by this time everything was drenched. As they were passing by a river, Ichigo suddenly turned to his left. Asuna, who was in front, whirled at her mother's panicked cry for Ichigo to come back. She gasped when she saw Ichigo running toward the river. Without a second thought, Asuna flung down her umbrella and jumped down the slope. Unfortunately, she landed wrong, and hit her head on the sidewalk, blacking out.

She came to a little while later. When her eyes were able to focus again, her heart felt like it stopped. Her beloved mother was lying face down on the ground, a pool of blood around her. Ichigo was trying, in vain, to wake her up. Carefully, Asuna made her way down the slope. When she approached her little brother, what he did next shocked her to the core.

He lifted his head, and for a split second, she saw the last glimmer of the little brother she loves. But that was swallowed up in rage as he opened his mouth, and proceeded to scream at her, saying over and over that it was her fault their mother was dead. That if she hadn't been so far ahead, she would have come for him and died instead of her. Asuna was frozen, her heart and soul horrified that her beloved brother, who was normally smiling and begging for her to read him another story, was now blaming her for something she had no control over.

But the worst was yet to come.

At first, it had just been Ichigo that blamed her. Asuna tried to reconcile with the boy, but he wanted nothing to do with her. When his father tried to figure out the problem, all he could discern was "It's her fault Mom's dead. It's her fault Mom's dead." Soon enough, Isshin began to believe it as well.

All Asuna could do is watch as her family started to shun her. Started to hate her. The worst part? She believed them.

She believed it was her fault her mother was dead. She believed it was her fault that now, her little siblings had to grow up without a mother. She believed that it was her fault that the family had lost its joy. She believed all of it.

So she did the only thing she could think of: locking herself away. She would appear for meals and school, and do her chores around the house. She would put on a face for her friends, and pretend she was doing alright, but, on the inside, that was far from the truth. On the inside, she was dying... and that eventually showed.

Asuna began to get thinner. Her skin paled, and not healthily so. She ate less, and, even though she knew she should eat, she couldn't bring herself to set foot in the kitchen... where her family was. So it came as no surprise when she got sick.

When her friends heard, they were concerned, of course, but didn't really worry about her. I mean, her family ran a clinic, so why bother checking in, right? She'll return in a couple days. No big. The only thing was... she didn't return in a couple days. Isshin never bothered to check in, since she was still able to make it to her meals.

Until one day... she didn't. No one thought about it at first. They never really acknowledged her. She was just kind of... there. Except when she wasn't.

Yuzu was the one to find her. She had decided to take Asuna's meal to her. When she opened the door, the first thing she noticed was how dark and quiet it was. Setting the tray down on Asuna's desk, the younger sister walked over to the bed, where Asuna was huddled under the sheets. Upon laying a gentle hand on Asuna's shoulder... Yuzu screamed. Everyone ran into the room, eyes wide. What they saw...

Was Yuzu weeping over the still, cold body of her elder sister. Their father threw on the lights, tore Yuzu off the body, and began CPR, but to no avail. Asuna had passed away in the night, clutching a picture of their family... their whole, and happy family, in one hand, the other holding her necklace in a death grip: a wolf pendant, given to her by their mother on the girl's last birthday in which Misaki was still alive. Tear stains ran down her cheeks, her bottom lip still caught in between her teeth.

For the second time in two years, the Kurosakis found themselves standing before a grave. For the second time in two years, they were blaming someone for the death of a loved one. Only this time, it was Asuna who was laid to rest. Only this time... the blame was unanimously, and unarguably, shared.

私が属する場所

Asuna sighed as she sat on the edge of her hut. It had been two months since she died. Two months since she had entered the Soul Society. So far, it had been okay, and, as a plus, she wasn't sick anymore, so she was free to eat again.

' _I never realized how much I missed apples.'_ Asuna thought as she bit into the red skin. It crunched in her teeth, the sweet juices flooding her mouth. Just as she was swallowing, a shrill scream pierced the air.

Choking, Asuna hit her chest a couple times, dislodging the apple. Throwing the fruit to the side, she ran towards the direction the scream had come from. Dodging people, buildings, and bushes, she eventually came to the spot. It actually wasn't that far from her hut, and she was grateful, because of the sight. A large person was lying in a pool of blood, their head facing away from her. Still, the fur and pointed ears was enough to tell her whoever it was wasn't human.

Shaking off her stupor, Asuna ran over to them. Coming around to their face, she sighed in relief when a soft breath came from their large, black nose. Crouching down, Asuna tentatively laid a hand on the muzzle. She was surprised at how soft the fur was, but that was overshadowed by how warm it was. She moved her hand from the muzzle to his… at least, she was assuming they were a guy, shoulder, shaking gently.

"Hey. Hey! Are you okay?" Stupid question, but it was a start. She breathed another sigh of relief when one eye cracked open. A tongue flicked out, wetting his lips.

"Who… who are you?" his voice rasped.

' _Okay. Definitely a guy.'_ Asuna smiled gently. "Someone who wants to help you. Can you walk? My hut isn't too far from here." His head moved slightly, his arms coming up to his shoulders as he tried to push himself up.

Asuna ducked under the closest one to her, his right, letting him rest part of his weight on her shoulders. He sighed softly, which she took to be thanks. She smiled back, hefting more of his heavy arm onto her shoulders. It was slow going, but they finally made it. Upon laying him down, she put a kettle of water over the fire to heat it up, and began tearing up some of her clothing to use them as bandages. When she returned, he had passed out again. Asuna smiled softly, and began to clean his wounds, careful not to wake him.

私が属する場所

Asuna looked up from the stew she was making when she heard a moan. Placing a lid over the food, she walked over to where her guest was waking up. She sat next to him, watching as his eyes shut tightly before opening. It took a little while for them to focus. When they did, a look of confusion passed across his face.

"Hey." He turned to look at her. She smiled softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright." He started to sit up. Asuna immediately helped him. "Did you help me?"

"Yep. Are you hungry?" He nodded. Making sure he was stable, she walked back to the stew. Pouring two bowls, she gave one to him. "Here you are."

"Thank you." He took the stew from her. "Um… what is your name?"

"Asuna Kurosaki." She took a sip from her bowl. "What's yours?"

"Sajin Komamura."

"That's a cool name." He blinked in surprise.

"You… you really think so?" Asuna nodded. "Thank you. That's… that's the first time anyone's ever told me that." She tilted her head in sympathy.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." They ate in silence for a little while. Sajin was the one that broke it. "Miss Asuna?"

"Please, Sajin. Just Asuna." He nodded.

"If I might ask… why are you not afraid of me?" He was met with an expression of utter bewilderment. "Most don't give me a second glance because of my appearance. Those who do, end up… doing this." Asuna shook her head. Setting her bowl down, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his fur. Sajin stiffened, before slowly returning the embrace.

"I don't know why people fear others different from them, much less why they would go out of their way to attack and harm someone. But I'm different than them because I judge people on how they act and what they say, not what they look like." Sajin stared at her in awe as she pulled back. "I know what it's like to be judged, and I know what kind of suffering and pain it puts on your heart." She smiled at him, albeit it a little forced. "That's why I'm not scared of you."

"I… thank you, Asuna." She smiled, gently resting a hand on his cheek.

"No problem. I know this is a little forward, but how 'bout you stay here? At least until your wounds are healed." Sajin nodded, covering her hand with one of his.

"I would like that very much." Asuna smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Good. I have a feeling this is the start of a wonderful friendship." Sajin watched her as she continued to eat.

' _As do I, Asuna. As do I.'_

私が属する場所

It had taken a few days, but Sajin eventually healed completely. He was incredibly shy, and didn't like going outside the house. Asuna didn't mind, because that meant he was going to be there when she got back from shopping. If she was honest, she had missed this kind of companionship. The companionship that had been denied to her since her mother's death.

Today, it was a rather beautiful day, so Asuna was able to convince Sajin to take a walk with her. Even though she didn't like it, he covered his face. She was the only one he was comfortable enough around to show his face in the open. Because of what he had been subjected to in the past, Asuna didn't question him about it.

They were walking in a clearing, enjoying the breeze. Upon resting against a large rock, bathing in the sun's warm light, Sajin glanced at Asuna. She had taken care of him over the past week, but her words had never left him. _'I wonder what she meant by knowing what it was like to be judged for something you can't control.'_ He decided to ask. "Asuna?"

"Hm?"

"What did you mean by, 'judged for something you couldn't control'?" Her entire body stiffened. Before he could panic, she sighed.

"You might as well know." Asuna took a deep breath. "About two years ago, my mother died. My little brother blamed me for it, even though I was unconscious when it happened." Sajin's eyes widened as she told him the story.

"It was raining. My mother and I were walking my little brother home from his martial arts lesson, when he suddenly started running towards the river. Mom went after him, with me right behind. Unfortunately, I tripped, hitting my head on the sidewalk. It knocked me out.

"When I came to… Mom…" Asuna bit her lip, clutching at her chest. "Mom was already gone. I walked over, and then Ichigo started yelling at me, blaming me for her death. It wasn't long after that that everyone started blaming me." Sajin wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders when they began to shake.

"I was able to last for two years but… then I got sick… and I didn't get better. Till one day… I died." A little smile twitched at her lips. "The Soul Reaper that sent me here was very kind. He allowed me to bring one thing from my life before here."

"What did you bring?" Sajin asked softly.

"This." Asuna brought out a necklace from under her yukata. "Mom gave me this on my birthday… it was the last thing she ever gave me." Sajin brought the girl to his chest as she began to sob. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

Eventually, her sobs quieted to little hiccups here and there. While Sajin was rubbing her back, grunting directed their attention. A young man with purple hair was practicing with a wooden sword. Sajin and Asuna glanced at each other, watching in awe.

The stranger turned, letting both see his shut eyes. He leapt up, bringing his sword over his head. He stopped short, however, before he hit a tree. Asuna quirked an eyebrow when he began apologizing to it. _'I see. He's blind.'_

"Over here!" Sajin spoke up. The stranger turned, scratching the back of his head.

"That's odd. My apologies; I wasn't able to sense you over there." He held out a hand. "I'm Kaname Tōsen." Sajin shook, directing Kaname's hand towards Asuna. He was temporarily surprised, but relaxed at Asuna's firm shake. "There are two of you?"

"Yes." Sajin spoke. "I am Sajin Komamura. My friend is Asuna Kurosaki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaname." Asuna said gently. He smiled.

"And you, Sajin and Asuna. I have to say: the both of you are extremely good at masking your presences. You can see I am blind, but there was never a time when I couldn't sense the presence of another." Asuna smiled softly.

"Please, sit down Kaname. Tell us about yourself." Kaname did, setting his practice sword next to him.

"I am in training to become a Soul Reaper." Kaname smiled. "Why don't the both of you come with me to the Soul Society? I'm sure you'll be able to find a place to use your talents." Sajin and Asuna looked at each other.

"I don't know, Kaname. It's a tempting offer but…" Sajin trailed off. Kaname tilted his head.

"Is there something wrong, Sajin?" Asuna sighed.

"I'm afraid Sajin isn't too comfortable around a lot of other people." Kaname nodded.

"I see. The offer still stands." Kaname stood. "I'm afraid I must be getting back now, but I train here every day. If you decide to take me up on it, you know where to find me." Kaname bowed to the duo, before walking away. Sajin and Asuna watched him, looking at each other once he had gone.

"What do you think, Asuna?" Asuna smiled at her friend, placing a hand over his.

"I'll support you no matter what you choose. If you want to do it, I'll join with you. If not, then we don't. Simple as that." Sajin smiled back, gripping Asuna's hand.

"Thank you Asuna." They walked back to the hut, only to find someone else there. He was an elderly man, and appeared to be asleep. The duo looked at each other, completely confused. Sajin spoke to him first.

"Um… hello? Sir?" His eyes opened, his head turning to look at them. A smile pulled at his lips.

"Hello there. Does this hut belong to you?" Asuna and Sajin nodded. "I see. Might we talk inside?" Asuna and Sajin exchanged another glance, shrugged, and walked inside behind the man. He settled on the ground, Asuna and Sajin sitting across from him.

"Not to be rude, sir, but, who are you?" Asuna asked. He smiled.

"My name is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain of Squad 1 of the 13 Court Guard Squads and Commander of the 13 Court Guard Squads." Sajin and Asuna shamelessly gaped. "And I'm here to offer both of you a place at the Soul Reaper Academy." If possible, their jaws dropped lower. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow when they looked at each other, and began laughing. "Is there something I'm missing here?" Asuna shook her head.

"No, no! We're not laughing at you, sir." She looked up at him. "It's just, we were given that same offer not ten minutes ago." Sajin chuckled to himself.

"Well… if the Great Captain himself is offering us a place at the Academy, I don't know how we can say no." Sajin held his hand out, Genryūsai shaking it. "My name is Sajin Komamura, and I would be honored to accept." The elder nodded, holding his hand out to Asuna. She shook.

"Asuna Kurosaki, and it would be an honor to attend." Genryūsai nodded, standing.

"Very good. Now then, let's show you to your new home, shall we?" Asuna and Sajin grinned, nodding. They followed Genryūsai out of the hut, walking towards their new lives.

After passing the entrance exams, Asuna and Sajin trained to become Soul Reapers. They had just graduated when they met Kaname again. He recommended them to his captain, Captain of Squad 5. While on their way there, they met the Lieutenant, named Sōsuke Aizen. He seemed to be very nice, and offered both of them a place in Squad 5. Both eagerly agreed.

As time went by, Sajin rose in the ranks, eventually becoming a Captain himself, albeit of a different squad. When he told Asuna the news, she was torn. Yes, she was happy for her friend because now he found a place where he belonged. But she was sad because he was leaving her. He already had a lieutenant, the previous 3rd seat of Squad 7, so he didn't need her. Of course, that is what she thought, until he offered her a place as his new 3rd seat. When she accepted quite excitedly, he laughed, wrapping her in a hug, one she happily returned.

Time seemed to pass quickly after that. Kaname soon rose to the rank of Captain as well, Sajin and Asuna throwing a party for him. He was genuinely surprised and grateful. Soon after that, Asuna ran into Rukia Kuchiki, the younger sister of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. The two hit it off immediately, becoming fast friends. As time passed, Asuna found that she had a growing romantic attachment to her Captain, but kept it hidden for fear of it ruining their friendship.

Asuna trained every day to obtain her Shikai, but was not able to of yet. It didn't deter her from trying though. Of course, she only trained when off the clock and in secret. While on the clock, she plowed through paperwork, usually ending up doing Lieutenant Iba's as well. It was on one such night that disaster struck.

Asuna was up late, again, finishing Iba's work when a very drunk Kenpachi Zaraki forcefully opened the door. Out of habit, she shot up, saluting him. "Captain Zaraki!" She paused when she saw the bottle of sake. "What is that?"

"Now don't wurry dalin'…" he slurred. Asuna was immediately afraid as he walked forward. "I jus wanna talk fur a while." Asuna kept to her side of the desk, hoping in vain that it would keep him away.

"Sir, you know drinking is forbidden."

"Are you teeling me wha ta do, wench!?" He shouted, his eye flashing dangerously. She gulped.

"N… no sir."

"Good girl." Somehow, he was able to clamber over the desk and pin her to the wall, hands on either side of her. "Ya know… I neva' noticed how pretty ya are." Asuna gulped again. She jumped when she felt a finger trail up her side. "Course… ya would be a lot prettier wi'out clothes on." She gasped as he grabbed a fistful of her hakama.

"Please sir! Don't do this!"

"Oh? And who's gonna stop me?" He mockingly asked. "I'mma strongest! No one can defeat me!" When he yanked, Asuna screamed at the top of her lungs.

" _SAJIN!"_

Turns out, Sajin was walking down the cooridor at this time. His original intent was to see if Asuna needed any help finishing the paperwork. That changed when she cried his name, her voice filled with fear. He wasted no time in flash-stepping to her office. A growl reverberated inside his helmet.

He had arrived in time to see a very drunk Kenpachi dip his hand inside Asuna's hakama. Letting out a roar, Sajin flew across the room, socking Kenpachi in the jaw. It was enough to make the Captain stumble back, but not knock him out. Grabbing him by the throat, Sajin opened the door, threw the drunk Soul Reaper out the two story drop, and latched the window shut. He turned in time to see Asuna crumble to the floor.

"Asuna!" Sajin scooped her up, cradling her to his chest. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?!" She shook her head, her whole body shaking violently.

"Sajin! I… I was so scared!" She buried her face in his chest. "I couldn't get him off me! I couldn't… I wasn't strong enough." Sajin shushed her, taking off his helmet. Setting it on the floor next to him, he rested his chin on Asuna's head.

He began to rock her back and forth, shushing her. Thankfully, they were the only ones in the barracks. Everyone else had returned home. Sajin stroked Asuna's back, trying to calm her while his own heart was beating a million miles an hour, thoughts running just as fast through his head.

' _What if I had gone home like the others? What if I hadn't been here?'_ Sajin shut his eyes tightly, banishing the thought of what might have… what _would_ have happened if he hadn't been there. His heart clenched at the thought of anyone hurting Asuna… his friend… his comrade… and the one that held his heart. _'My love.'_ He sighed, nudging her with his nose.

"Asuna, I want you to come home with me tonight. Kenpachi won't bother you if you're with me." When she didn't respond, he looked down at her. She had fallen asleep against him, her hands balled into fists in his haiori. He chuckled, settling into a more comfortable position against the wall. "On second thought, your office is rather warm." He gently pressed a kiss to her temple, mumbling "Sleep well, my little Tenshi." As he fell asleep as well.

私が属する場所

When Asuna woke up, she was highly embarrassed to find Sajin looking back at her. The events of the previous night came back to her, but Sajin assured her she was fine. Once she was fully awake, he called for a team to move everything into his office. Asuna would have argued that that wasn't necessary, but both knew that it was.

Kenpachi didn't show back up at the Squad 7 barracks again, and no one could be happier. Asuna found her work went faster, as she didn't have to get up and walk to Sajin's office to turn in paperwork. All she had to do was hand him the finished work, and in turn, he could hand her more things to do. Not that he overworked her. They ate and took breaks together, and joked throughout the day, making it go faster for the both of them. Rukia often dropped by just to say high. She had long since known of her friend's crush on Sajin, but didn't let on.

A few months after the incident with Kenpachi, Rukia was sent on a mission to the World of the Living. Asuna was glad for her friend. She needed to get away from the Soul Society for a little while. In the meantime, Asuna went about her daily routine. The only thing that changed was now she was more determined than ever to reach her Shikai.

Sajin noticed Asuna sneaking off every chance she got. Out of curiosity, he followed her one day. He was proud of her working so hard to reach her Shikai. She, on the other hand, was embarrassed when she was found out.

With an absolutely adorable blush on her cheeks, she sheepishly asked Sajin to train her. He pretended to think it over, messing with her. She knew he was, which earned him a slap on the arm. He chuckled at her, but agreed to train her nonetheless. They trained every day after they finished paperwork, and Asuna and Sajin were pleased to see Asuna's power increase with each training session.

Seven months after Asuna moved into Sajin's office, and two after Rukia left for the World of the Living, he noticed her getting behind in her work. Not by much, but it was still enough to make him concerned. When he questioned her about it, she responded by asking if she would be allowed to go to the World of the Living. Sajin offered to come with her, which she gratefully accepted. Finishing up the last of the paperwork, they set off. Sajin soon realized why she had wanted to come when they arrived at a graveyard.

It was raining, just like that day. Sajin watched as Asuna laid a rose on each gravestone, one for her mother, the other for herself. Noticing her head bowed, he walked forward, taking her hand. Asuna squeezed his hand as hard as she could, seeking comfort. He provided it by bringing her to his chest, letting her cry. He stroked her soaked hair, looking up at the gravestone.

' _Misaki Kurosaki… I promise I'll always watch over your daughter. And Asuna…'_ He looked down at the girl sobbing into his chest. _'I swear. I swear I will always be by your side. To protect you, to be there for you… and… hopefully, one day… love you.'_

Once they returned, Asuna was on top of things like nothing had happened. She showed up everyone, besides him of course, in getting paperwork done. She and Iba began sparring after the latter challenged her, to which she eagerly accepted. Sajin smiled to himself often as he watched her work, chewing the end of her calligraphy brush as she worked, huffing in frustration at an improperly filled report. Life was normal in the Squad 7 barracks. At least…

Until Rukia came back.

* * *

There we are! The first part of _Death is Only the Beginning_! Second part should be up this weekend or next week. Reviews pwease!

By the way, 'Tenshi' means 'angel'.


	7. Death is Only the Beginning: Part Two

SORRY! This took way longer than I thought it would. Friends and then nearly getting grounded TWICE isn't good for a fic. Or an author. In any case, final part of _Death is Only the Beginning_!

* * *

 **Death is Only the Beginning: Part Two  
** _Requested By: XxWolfMan95xX_

 **Anime:** Bleach

 **Reader:  
** Asuna Kurosaki  
Female  
21  
Long brown hair in a ponytail, side bangs, bright blue eyes, glasses, pale skin, small chest, wolf charm around her neck.  
Soul Society, Soul Reaper, 3rd seat  
Shikai

 **Character:  
** Sajin Komamura  
Male  
Unknown  
Brown fur all over his body except lower jaw and below, pointed brown ears with black tips, brownish-gold eyes, wears the traditional Soul Reaper outfit with Captain's haiori with the number 7 in Japanese kanji on back, gauntlets on hands, boots  
Soul Society, Soul Reaper, Captain of Squad 7  
Shikai, Bankai, massive strength

 **Plot:** Before and through Season 1, Before, through, and after Season 2  
 **Relationship:** Growing  
 **Word Count:** 6, 514  
 **Warning:** A very perverted Kenpachi Zaraki later on. You have been warned!

* * *

Asuna carefully avoided the squad members as she walked down the hall, holding a tray with a teapot and two cups. She was on her way to hers and Sajin's office… she was still trying to get used to calling it that… for their afternoon tea. They always shared it together, and Asuna had to admit: it was one of her favorite times in the day. Finally, she made it to the door.

"Captain Komamura? I'm coming in." She slid open the door, smiling. Sajin looked up from his work, smiling back.

"Hello Asuna." She shut the door, setting the tray down on the desk.

"Hey Sajin. How's the report coming?" He set the paper on the stack next to him.

"Just finished." Asuna chuckled, handing him a cup. He took it, taking a sip. She sat on the desk, drinking her own tea. They made small talk, discussing any topic that came to mind. Sajin had just brought up the subject of her training when a hell butterfly flew in, landing on Sajin's shoulder. "I see."

"What is it, Sajin?"

"An emergency captain's meeting has been called. Would you like to accompany me?" Asuna smiled, jumping off the desk.

"Of course. Let's go." Sajin smiled, putting on his helmet as they walked out the door. Asuna nodded, placing a hand on her Zanpakutō as they made their way to the meeting. Once there, Sajin walked inside, while Asuna leaned against the wall, placing a foot on the wall as well. She had no idea why this meeting was called, but she knew that whoever it was would arrive last.

Turns out, it was Gin Ichimaru. Out of everyone in the entire Soul Society, he was the one person Asuna didn't know… and she made no effort to rectify that. There was this air about him that was perpetually… evil… for lack of another word. His eyes constantly being closed and the smirk that was always on his face didn't help matters either. They exchanged pleasantries when necessary, but anyone with a brain could tell the atmosphere was far from friendly between the two.

He walked by, stopping in front of her. "Why hello there, Miss Asuna? Might I ask why you are here?" Asuna had to dig her fingernails into her sleeve in order to prevent herself from socking the Captain in the jaw.

"Hello, Captain Ichimaru. And I'm here because Captain Komamura asked me to accompany him. However, I must ask what business that is of yours. All due respect, sir." Ichimaru chuckled.

"It isn't. I just thought it odd that a 3rd seat was standing outside a meeting for Captains."

"Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be inside? You're late." Ichimaru chuckled again, laying a hand on her head. To anyone else, it looked like a Captain being friendly to a subordinate. His fingernails digging into her scalp said otherwise.

"I'll see you around… Asuna Kurosaki." She gritted her teeth, smacking his hand away from her head. Gin's smile returned as he walked inside.

"Bastard." Asuna muttered under her breath. She waited till the door had closed before leaning her head against the wall again. A small trickle ran down her scalp, trailing down behind her hair. She didn't even bother whipping away the blood. She closed her eyes, thinking.

Ever since Rukia returned from her mission, things hadn't been the same. Evidently, while in the World of the Living, she had given her powers to a human boy with untapped Spiritual Pressure. Head-Captain Yamamoto had given Asuna permission to visit Rukia while she was imprisoned, considering their close friendship. It was during her last visit that Asuna had found out the name of the boy she had given her powers to.

#~#~#

" _What?!" Asuna gripped the bars of the cell, staring in disbelief at her friend. "What did you say his name was?"_

" _Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia tilted her head, confused. "Asuna? Are you alright? You look pale." Asuna shook her head, backing up._

" _No, no. I'm fine. It's just… that name is the same as someone I used to know." She chuckled to herself. "Tell me, what did he look like?"_

" _Well, he had orange hair, green eyes, and the worst personality. Bossy, hard-headed, sullen all the time… he hardly ever smiled… and don't even get me started on how he acted around me. He had no respect for a girl!" Rukia's eyes softened. "Though… he was very protective of his sisters. He risked his life for them more than once." Asuna nodded, standing._

" _Thank you, Rukia. I needed to hear that."_

" _Why? Is he the same person?" Asuna shook her head._

" _No… I don't think he is." Just then, a guard came in to tell Asuna her time was up. "Goodbye Rukia. I'll visit you tomorrow."_

#~#~#

"Ichigo…" Asuna whispered to herself. "What happened to you? Are you still grieving Mom?" She swallowed. _'Are you still blaming me for her death, even though I'm dead too now?'_ She was snapped from her thoughts when an alarm rang through the compound.

"Red alert! Red alert! Intruders in the Seireitei! All squads get into position! Repeat, red alert! Red alert! Intruders in the Seireitei!"

Asuna looked to her right when Sajin came running out. They dashed to the courtyard together, watching as something impacted the shield. Her blue eyes widened in surprise when it made it's way through… only to split off into four lights. Asuna jumped when Sajin rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Asuna, go after that one." He pointed to the one that went to their left. "Find the ryoka." His tone was all business. She gripped her Zanpakutō.

"Yes sir."

"And please… be careful." She smiled softly, nodding.

"I will. You take care of yourself too." His helmet moved in a nod. Returning the nod, she took off towards the light.

私が属する場所

Asuna gaped at the person in front of her. His right hand was bandaged, and he had some of Ikkaku's ointment smeared on his forehead. His orange hair still had some blood in it, and his green eyes sparked with curiosity. His massive Zanpakutō was draped over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" he questioned. She couldn't respond. "What are you, deaf? I asked you who you were!"

"I… Ichigo…" He blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah… that's me. Who are you?" His gaze swept up and down, resting on her chest. Well, actually, the necklace that was around her neck. "No way…" Slowly, his eyes met hers. "Asuna?" She swallowed, nodding, not trusting her voice.

Brother and sister faced off for what felt like years. Asuna slowly felt the hope creeping into her heart that he had forgiven her. That vanished when his gaze hardened. He took his Zanpakutō off his shoulders, letting it fall to his side.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed. Shaking herself out of her stupor, Asuna stood with her hands at her side, trying to appear non-threatening.

"Well, for starters, I died."

"Yeah right." Asuna blinked.

"What are you talking about?! You buried my body! I was _dead_ , Ichigo!" He scoffed.

"Doesn't explain what you're doing in the Soul Society."

"I'm the 3rd seat of Squad 7." His eyes widened. Asuna sighed. "Please… I don't want to fight you, Ichigo. Just tell me what you're doing here."

"I'm here to save Rukia Kuchiki. But I hardly think you care." Asuna gasped.

"Rukia? She's my best friend! Of course I care!" She placed a hand over her heart, clenching her fist. "Why would you think otherwise?!"

"Because you've never cared about anyone but yourself!" he shouted. She gasped again, all the hurt feelings returning like an avalanche. "You never cared! That's why you let Mom die!"

"L… _LET!?_ " Asuna finally cracked. "You think I _let_ her die!? You think I _allowed_ OUR mother to _die_!?" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"If I let her die, do you think I would have tried to reconcile with you!? Do you think I would have separated myself from you once it was obvious you didn't want that if I _let_ her die!?" Tears began streaming down her face. "Do you think that if I truly had not cared, _I_ would have died!?"

"Asuna…"

"I separated myself because I thought it was what was best for you! I separated myself from you because you blamed me for Mom's death, even though I don't even know how she died in the first place! _You never told me_!" The tears were coming in torrents now. "And after all this time, you still blame me!?

"Tell me Ichigo! Do you remember how I used to read to you every night!? How I would hold you when you were scared!? When I carried you two miles because you were too tired to walk!? _I loved you_! Each and every one of you! Mom and Dad and you and Karin and Yuzu!"

Asuna's hands clenched over her heart. "I loved you from the bottom of my heart, and you turned around and blamed me for something I had nothing to do with!" Ichigo couldn't breathe. "I died because you abandoned me! You were all I had left, and you all left me!" Realizing she was making a scene, Asuna began to back up. Ichigo saw it, and reached out for her.

The second he did, however, she vanished, using flash step. Ichigo ran forward to where she had been standing. "Asuna! Wait!" She was too far away to hear him, though.

Ichigo's Zanpakutō fell from his hand as he collapsed to his knees. He braced himself with his hands, clenching them into fists. His shoulders shook as he started to cry. His lip began to bleed because he was biting it so hard.

' _It was all my fault. I blamed myself for Mom's death. I didn't want to believe that Mom died because of me, and I took it out on Asuna._ I _killed my mother_ and _my sister.'_ Ichigo's fingernails dug into his palms as he threw his head back. "ASUNA!"

私が属する場所

Something was wrong. Sajin felt it. Turning around, his eyes widened when he felt Asuna's Spiritual Pressure fleeing to the barracks. Flash-stepping, he arrived in record time. What he saw broke his heart.

Asuna was collapsed on the ground, hands clenched over her heart as she wept. Her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs. She couldn't even hear him. Sajin closed the windows, setting his helmet on the floor before sitting behind the girl and drawing her to his chest.

"Asuna, what is wrong?" She couldn't talk, instead sobbing harder. For a second, Sajin was afraid Zaraki had made a move on her again. Then he realized… this crying… she had done it once before… when she had told him about her life before her death. "Oh Asuna." Sajin held her tighter. "What happened?"

"I…" She sniffled, wiping her nose as she detached herself from his haiori. "I went after the ryoka. And… I met him."

"Who was it?"

"My little brother." Sajin's eyes widened. "He… he still blamed me." Just when she thought she couldn't cry anymore, Asuna's tears came back. "He still blames me for Mom's death." Sajin pulled her back to his chest, letting her cry her heart out.

"I'm so sorry, Asuna. I shouldn't have sent you after that one." Sajin stroked her hair. "I want you to stay here until this ryoka business is taken care of. I don't want you involved in this." Asuna nodded, too tired emotionally to argue.

"I'll check up on you when I can. But do not leave this room. Okay?" Asuna nodded again, letting Sajin carry her to the couch. He gently laid her down, draping a blanket over her. She was out within seconds.

He stayed with her for a little while, waiting till her breathing evened out to stand. He pressed a kiss to her temple, stroking her cheek. She moaned, but didn't wake. "I'm so sorry, Asuna. Even after all these years… those wounds are still bleeding. I guess what they say is true… it is the internal wounds that take the longest to heal." Kissing her temple again, Sajin left to pursue the ryoka… an orange-haired Substitute Soul Reaper in particular.

Over the next few days, Asuna stayed in Sajin's office. He would bring food to her, and make sure she was doing okay. He also gave her updates on the situation and Rukia's sentence. She had frozen in horror when she had heard Rukia's punishment, but she hadn't argued it. After all, it came from Central 46. What could she do to refute it?

At least… that is what they thought.

私が属する場所

Asuna looked up in surprise when a voice rang through her head. _'Isane?'_

"All Court Guard Captains, Lieutenants, and Seated Officers, may I have your attention please. And also, the ryoka. This is Squad 4 Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, with an urgent announcement. Listen closely, as the message will not be repeated. This is an emergency report from Captain Unohana, regarding the traitor in our midst. As grim as the following facts are, what I'm about to tell you is the truth."

' _What the hell is going on?'_ Asuna set her tea cup down, grabbing her Zanpakutō.

"Captain Aizen is alive, and he is the one responsible for the death sentence of Rukia Kuchiki." Asuna gasped, her grasp on her hilt tightening. "Captain Gin Ichimaru and Captain Kaname Tōsen are his accomplices." A growl passed Asuna's lips. "He has taken out Lieutenant Momo Hinamori and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He has also killed everyone in Central 46. All are attempting to murder Rukia Kuchiki, for reasons unknown."

"Like hell I'm letting that filthy bastard hurt Rukia." While the insult was directed more at Gin, it now included Aizen and Tōsen. Asuna stood, strapping on her Zanpakutō. Opening the window, she placed a foot on the sill. Concentrating, her eyes flew open seconds before she flash-stepped to the prison. She was almost there when she was intercepted.

She skidded to a stop, looking up at her assaulter. "What are you doing Captain Zaraki!?" The man chuckled, flourishing his blade. Asuna was honestly surprised he could even stand with all of his wounds. "What happened to you?"

"Your brother… Asuna Kurosaki." She gasped, taking a step back. "He was able to defeat me… impressive to say the least. And… since you are older and more experienced…" Asuna barely had time to duck his attack. "You should be able to as well!"

私が属する場所

Sajin rushed from the Squad 5 barrack's courtyard. He too had heard Isane's message, and was on his way to fight Aizen. His entire body was filled with rage at the former Squad 5 Captain. That rage was turned to concern when he felt two very familiar Spiritual Pressures.

One belonged to Kenpachi Zaraki. The other… he had hoped to never be around the Squad 11 Captain again.

' _Asuna! Oh no. Kenpachi must have found out about Ichigo!'_ Skidding to a stop, Sajin changed his trajectory, instead heading towards the prison courtyard, instead of the execution ground. _'Please. Please let me be in time.'_

私が属する場所

Asuna panted, catching Kenpachi's blade with hers. He laughed, pressing harder. "Now I see. You don't even have a Shikai!" Asuna growled, spinning out of the way. Due to his greater weight and commitment to his previous strike, Kenpachi fell forward. Asuna sliced the underside of his arm as he fell, drawing blood.

He only laughed. "Ah…" he cooed. "Did I hit a nerve?" She scoffed, holding her blade on guard, ignoring the pain in her side.

"Like you're one to talk. You don't have a Shikai either." Kenpachi growled, rushing her again.

"How dare you talk back to me, wench!?" She dodged, rolling. Her shoulder wound reopened, but she didn't have time to worry about that now. "You are pathetic."

"What are you talking about!?"

"You're always cowering behind your Captain, counting on him to save you." Kenpachi licked his lips. "I have to admit, I'm disappointed he arrived when he did that night." Asuna's teeth clenched. "I so would have enjoyed seeing you a quivering mess under me."

"Filthy bastard!" Asuna leapt at the Captain, locking blades with him. He chuckled, leaning in. Asuna would have leaned back, but that would have given him room. Her entire face wrinkled in disgust when he sniffed her.

"You have such a wonderful smell… I wonder if you'll still smell this good when enraptured in pleasure. Perhaps you'll smell even better." Asuna shouted in rage, slicing at his face. She connected, leaving a gash on his cheek. He stumbled, pressing the back of his hand to his cheek. He started talking, but she couldn't hear him.

' _What's happening to me?'_

" _You are wounded, young one."_ Asuna glanced down at her sword. _"No. Do not look at me, just listen."_

' _Alright. Who are you?'_

" _My name is Madarao. I cannot guarantee we will win together, but I will be able to give you a fighting chance. If you will trust me."_

' _You're my Zanpakutō. I've trusted you to protect me since the moment I received you in the Soul Academy all those decades ago. Why would that change now?"_ Slowly, a figure appeared in Asuna's mind.

A massive wolf sat there, staring at her. His green eyes were like living emeralds, glimmering against his moon-white coat. A necklace of purple beads was around his neck, adding a bit of uniqueness. The sides of his jaws turned up in a small smile when his mouth opened again. _"Are you ready, Asuna?"_

' _Yes.'_ Madarao began to fade into black.

" _Then call my name."_ Her vision returned in time to see Kenpachi rush her. Only this time… she made no move to block him. Instead, she waited till the last moment to open her mouth.

"Howl through the heavens… _Madarao_!" An ear-splitting howl rang through the courtyard. Kenpachi clutched his ears, grimacing at the pain. He opened his eyes… only to be blinded.

' _What is this?! It's as if all the light of the moon is shining directly at me!'_ Suddenly, a blade was plunged into his stomach from the back, before retracting at lightning speed. Kenpachi whirled, his eyes widening when he saw his opponent's transformed blade.

The blade was the purest white, save for the crimson liquid dripping off the tip. The hilt was a deep sapphire blue, and seemed to be alive, the covering finally settling into the picture of a wolf snarling. When the glow vanished from the blade, the kanji for Madarao was engraved next to the handguard.

"Mountain Dog, huh?" Kenpachi smirked. "So… it seems you have a Shikai after all. Not that it changes anything." His smirk grew into a sick smile. "I want to see the look on Ichigo's face when I tell him I killed his beloved sister."

"What makes you think he loved me?" Kenpachi shrugged.

"I may or may not have told him about a certain night… changing the ending of course." Asuna tried to keep from retching. "His expression was priceless. And it served its purpose."

"Which was?"

"To make him fighter harder, but not smarter. After all, you're not able to think clearly when your entire body is consumed with rage."

"You are one sick bastard, you know that?" Kenpachi shrugged again, twirling his sword.

"Maybe. Still… I am going to enjoy killing you." Asuna growled, shifting her stance so Madarao was parallel to the ground. Her eyes widened when Kenpachi's Spiritual Pressure increased. "I'm going to kill you with one blow!"

"Try it!" They leapt at each other, the clang of metal resonating across the courtyard. Asuna stumbled, falling to her knees as the ground beneath her rapidly became more red. She coughed, spraying blood. In the back of her mind, she heard Kenpachi laughing… she felt his foot steps come closer till his shadow stood over her… watched as his silhouette raised the outline of his Zanpakutō, the tip pointed towards her back.

"I'm sorry… Sajin. I should have stayed in the barracks." She coughed again, her life force trailing down her chin. "I'm sorry." She had just closed her eyes, accepting her fate, when another shadow fell across her. The harsh sound that was only created when two metal objects bitterly clashed reached her ears. Asuna turned her head, her eyes widening at the sight.

Sajin had shielded her with his gauntlet and helmet, the latter cracking under the force of Kenpachi's strike. It crumbled away, revealing his face. Kenpachi smirked, pushing off. Sajin shifted his stance so his body entirely blocked Asuna.

"Aw, look at that. The great Sajin Komamura cares about his 3rd seat so much he's willing to sacrifice his beloved helmet for her." Sajin growled, his muzzle wrinkling with the force of it.

"Shut up Kenpachi! Stay the hell away from Asuna!" he roared, his fists clenching. Kenpachi shrugged, draping his Zanpakutō over his shoulders. He turned away, waving over his shoulder.

"Whatever. I've got better things to do than kill your girlfriend." Sajin snarled, and was more than tempted to run Zaraki through. However, the overpowering scent of Asuna's blood was able to help him keep his wits about him. Turning, his heart dropped when he saw her passed out in the puddle of her blood.

Picking her and her blade up, he flash-stepped to the nearest, untouched rooftop. Sajin settled to his knees, cradling Asuna to his chest. Brushing her hair out of her face, his heart died all over again seeing her pale skin. If not for the barely-perceptible beat of her heart that only his ears could hear, he would have thought she was dead.

"Asuna… please… wake up." Sajin rested his forehead on hers gently, closing his eyes. "Asuna… my love… I beg of you…" He opened his eyes, staring at the girl in his arms. "Wake up."

His heart did flips when her eyes slowly blinked open. She turned her head, looking around before finally settling her gaze on her rescuer. "S… Sajin? Wha… What happened?"

"I saved you from Kenpachi." To his surprise, Asuna scoffed. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing if you're doing that." Asuna sighed, turning her head away.

"It's just… Kenpachi was right." Sajin's eyes widened.

"About what?"

"He said all I was good for was hiding behind you… letting you save me." Asuna closed her eyes tightly, something Sajin recognized as what she would do when trying not to cry. "And he was right."

"No he's not."

"Don't lie to me, Sajin. You and I both know he's right." Sajin shook his head.

"No he's not. You are worth so much more." Asuna glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He smiled gently, nudging her with his nose. "Now… can you _please_ listen to me and stay put?" She laughed, titling her head into his.

"No promises."

"I'm ordering you, by the way." She groaned in defeat, falling limp in Sajin's arms. He chuckled, setting her down. She sat up, frowning.

"Fine."

"Good. I'll be back for you. I promise." Asuna nodded, watching as her commanding officer flash-stepped away.

" _You have no intention of staying, do you?"_

' _Nope.'_

" _Then what are we waiting for?"_ Asuna smirked, standing. Waiting till Sajin's Spiritual Pressure was far enough away, she went up the opposite side of the cliff. On the way up, she saw Ichigo's friends, running up the stairs. _"Bet they're wishing they're Soul Reapers right about now."_

' _Shut up. Concentrating here.'_

" _Sorry. Shutting up."_ Asuna smirked, flying up over the edge in time to see Ichigo rush Aizen. Evidently, she had arrived in the middle of the battle. _"ASUNA!"_

' _I SEE IT!'_ She landed, pushing off the earth. Leaping up, she unsheathed her blade just as Aizen caught Ichigo's with his finger. "Howl through the heavens, _Madarao_!" Madarao howled, the blade igniting in light. Aizen and Ichigo turned to face her. The orange-haired Substitute Soul Reaper received a kick to the chest, while Aizen felt his glasses break when a blade was brought down on his face, causing both to skid back.

Ichigo slowly sat up, grimacing. "What the he-" He stopped short when he saw who had kicked him. "A… Asuna." His sister didn't glanced back at him. Instead, she was glaring daggers at Aizen, her pure white blade dripping with crimson red.

Aizen lifted a hand to his head, wiping at the gash. It stretched from the left side of his forehead, across his nose, down his right cheek. Part of his shoulder had been caught in the attack as well, blood dripping down his arm, slowly staining his haiori. He looked up, his eyes widening slightly when he saw his attacker.

Asuna growled at him. "I'll say this once, bastard, so _listen up_!" Her blade glowed temporarily, accentuating her words. "Stay the hell away from my brother!" Everyone who had gathered gasped at Asuna's shout. No one knew of her past, so they had thought the similar last names of her and the Substitute were a coincidence. Never had the possibility that they might be blood-related crossed their minds.

Aizen chuckled softly. "Your brother?" Asuna's glare hardened. The former Squad 5 Captain straightened, wiping away blood. "That explains a lot. But, unfortunately, it also means that I'm going to have to kill you now."

"Then come and get me, you two-faced lying bastard!" Aizen smiled, unsheathing his blade. Asuna rushed him, locking blades. Ichigo, Gin, Renji, and Rukia could only watch as the two fought.

The battle was ended when Aizen plunged his blade through Asuna's body. She almost immediately coughed up blood, falling to her knees best she could, considering the blade was still in her. Aizen retracted it, catching her by the neck before she could fully fall. As he lifted her, he smiled at Ichigo's cries for his sister.

"Would you listen to that? Your little brother calls for you." Asuna twisted up her face, spitting in Aizen's. He frowned softly, lifting his other hand to wipe it away. Not that it did any good. Lifting her higher, Aizen tightened his grip. Asuna gasped, vainly trying to pull his hand away from her neck.

"Asuna Kurosaki… you had so much potential. And… so much forgiveness." Ichigo, who was lying on the ground, felt his heart clench. "Yes… I know what happened in your past life.

"I know how your family blamed you for your mother's death, even though it was caused by a Hollow. I know how they shunned you, basically disowning you. I know how it tore you up inside, eventually causing you to fall ill. Which, in turn, led to your death."

"How do you know all of this!?" Aizen looked over his shoulder at Ichigo. The former Captain smiled at the tears in Ichigo's eyes.

"Well… I am the Soul Reaper that performed the Konso on your sister." Ichigo glanced at Asuna, silently begging her for what Aizen said for to be false. Her stare said everything. "See? She doesn't deny it, because she knows its true." Aizen sighed, turning his attention back to Asuna. His grip tightened again, causing her to flinch.

"NO!"

"Why do you care what happens to her, ryoka? You hated her. You blamed her. You shunned her. You killed her." Aizen looked at Ichigo, all the while tightening his grip on Asuna's throat. "Why should you care if she dies again?"

Ichigo could only watch as his sister was killed in front of him. The light slowly began to fade from her eyes. The blood stopped flowing from her wounds and mouth. Her skin grew pale. The tears spilled over in Ichigo's eyes as one of her hands dropped, her fingers stretching out towards him. He began to reach back, all the while knowing it wouldn't do any good.

" _AIZEN!"_ A newcomer fell from the sky just as Asuna's hand went limp. The Squad 5 captain dropped her in favor of getting out of the way, allowing the figure to pick her up. When the dust settled, Asuna was cradled gently against the chest of a massive wolf-man.

"Sajin… it has been a while since I've seen your face." The Squad 7 Captain snarled, tightening his grip on Asuna slightly. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, before closing as a soft smile pulled at her bloody lips. "Tell me… is she worth sacrificing your self-worth for?" Sajin snarled again as Aizen smiled.

"How dare you stand there and smile like that? Aizen! You betrayed everybody! Every one of you will not be forgiven!" His gaze swept to a fellow Captain… one he had once considered to be one of his closest friends. "Nor will you, Kaname!"

"Sajin…" He glanced down at the girl in his arms. "Put me down. I'll only hinder you." Sajin searched her eyes, before nodding. He gently set her on the ground, making sure she was settled before standing, unsheathing his own Zanpakutō. "Go kick his ass."

"Yes ma'am." Turning his attention to Aizen, the Squad 7 Captain leapt across the gap, crossing blades with the brunette. However, it was not him that Sajin addressed.

"Kaname! If you've got an explanation, I need to hear it now!" Kaname did not respond. "That's it? Nothing!? Too bad Kaname." Sajin narrowed his eyes, releasing his Spiritual Pressure. "Bankai."

Asuna gasped when she saw Aizen vanish, before materializing directly in front of Sajin. _'Oh no.'_ Pushing herself up, she ran towards the duel. Madarao lent her his power, helping her go faster.

Aizen didn't notice. "Hadō number 90. Kurohitsugi." A black box formed around Sajin.

Imagine Aizen's surprised when the box vanished… revealing Asuna. She smirked at him, before blood exploded from several wounds all over her body. Her head turned towards Sajin, her lips moving in unspoken words, as her body fell to the earth. The second she made contact, two voices rang across the execution grounds.

" _ASUNA!"_

私が属する場所

Sajin sighed, stroking Asuna's cheek. His other hand held one of hers, lightly brushing his thumb across the delicate skin. She showed no signs of waking. Unfortunately, he was far too used to seeing her sleeping face for his comfort. Or his heart's.

Almost a week had passed since Aizen's betrayal and retreat. When everything had caught up to everyone, Squad 4 went into overdrive. Ichigo had refused all medical treatment while he held his sister's hand, begging her to stay with him. Sajin stayed with them, silently begging Asuna to stay with him as well.

They had personally taken Asuna to the Squad 4 barracks, where they had adamantly stayed by her bedside, even though Captain Unohana had requested them to leave. Realizing neither would while she was still asleep, the Squad 4 Captain had relented. Isane had been posted outside the door, preventing anyone else from entering. It was only once Asuna had been stabilized that Ichigo allowed the others to tend to his wounds.

Currently, Ichigo was slumped over the table, his head buried in his arms as he slept. Unohana had drugged the food, hence the reason Sajin hadn't eaten. Instead, he had allowed Ichigo to eat all of it. The result had been the Substitute Soul Reaper promptly passing out not five minutes later.

A moan drifted into Sajin's ears. Sharply turning his head, his eyes widened when Asuna opened her eyes to stare back. Her tongue flicked across her dry and cracked lips, before they twisted up into a smile. Her hand flipped under his, squeezing gently.

"Hey…" Sajin laughed softly, leaning forward to wrap her in a delicate embrace. Asuna returned it best she could, wincing slightly at the pain in her side.

"Asuna… you're awake."

"Duh." Sajin chuckled, nudging Asuna's head with his. "How long have I been out?" she asked as he pulled back. When she moved, he helped her sit up.

"Almost a week."

"What happened after I collapsed?"

"Byakuya showed up to save Rukia from Aizen. Not too long after that, everyone that had heard Isane's message surrounded Aizen, Gin, and Kaname." Asuna could help but hear the pain that lay underneath the venom in Sajin's voice when he mentioned Kaname. "They escaped, however, with the help of Menos Grande." Asuna gasped.

"Hollows? In the Soul Society?" Sajin nodded.

"We were all in shock." A snore cut him off before he could say anything. Asuna looked to her left, her eyes growing to the size of small saucers when she saw the shock of orange hair. Sajin nodded, squeezing her hand.

"He's been by your side since you collapsed." Asuna gasped again, her jaw dropping slightly. "We had a meaningful conversation a couple days back." She tilted her head.

"About what?"

"You." Sajin sighed. "Evidently, he blamed himself for your mother's death, but didn't want to believe that she died because of him. So… he took it out on you. The whole time, he was in denial, and… when you died… he didn't want to believe that either." Asuna nodded, her head dropping.

"I see."

"I'm sorry. I just thought you should know." She shook her head, looking at him again.

"No, no. I'm glad you told me. At least… I know he doesn't truly blame me for Mom's death." She looked out her window. "On a different subject, can I ask you something?" Sajin nodded.

"Do you remember when you saved me from Kenpachi? After we fought?" Another nod. "Well… Madarao told me that you called me 'my love' while I was unconscious." Sajin's breath caught in his throat when Asuna's brilliant blue eyes turned on him. "Is that true?" Sajin stared back… before nodding.

"Yes… that is true." He looked away, not being able to meet her gaze. He knew this wasn't the right time, but, after almost losing her, and her asking him directly, he knew he wouldn't have another chance. "I love you, Asuna. I have ever since we met all those years ago when you patched me up in the Rukon District. I understand if you don't fe-."

A hand over his mouth stopped him midsentence. It turned his head to the side so he looked at Asuna. He waited, his heart beating in his chest as she leaned closer. He had no idea what she was doing… till her eyes closed… moments before her lips met his.

After freezing for two seconds, Sajin returned the kiss. One of his hands came up to cover hers, while his other cupped her cheek, pulling her closer to him. Asuna smiled into the kiss, applying more pressure. Sajin growled in response, pressing harder in return.

Their lips moved in sync, opening and closing against each other. Waiting till she had opened her mouth again, Sajin slipped his tongue into her moist cavern, smirking at her breathless gasp. Both moaned softly as their tongues dueled for dominance. Sajin won, and celebrated, leaving Asuna even more breathless than she was before.

When they finally parted, both were out of breath. As their lungs tried to recover their oxygen supplies, the duo leaned their foreheads on each other's. Hearing a groan, both quickly looked at Ichigo, breathing a sigh of relief when he just shifted slightly in the chair, returning to deep sleep. Asuna chuckled, looking at Sajin again.

"Now… what was it you were saying?"

"Something irrelevant." Sajin smiled, gently kissing Asuna's slightly swollen lips. "Get some rest, my love. I will be here when you wake." Asuna smiled, yawning as she settled into the pillows.

"You better be."

私が属する場所

Asuna stood next to Sajin as the Senkaimon opened to let Ichigo and his friends go home. Rukia, having decided to stay in the Soul Society, stood in between Asuna and her brother, who had recovered from his wounds nicely. All Captains and Lieutenants, save Kenpachi, Yachiru, Mayuri, and Nemu, had shown up to wish the ryoka well on their return. Asuna took a step forward as Ichigo turned to her.

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the ground. "Asuna… I know this doesn't even begin to fix the pain and suffering I've caused you, but… I'm sorry." He glanced up at her, allowing her to see his tears. "I… I blamed myself for Mom's death, and I took it out on you. I turned our entire family against you, and... and..." Asuna reached out, bringing the sobbing Substitute to her chest, shushing him just like she had done when he was a child.

"You don't need to explain yourself, Ichigo. I know about what happened, and I don't blame you." Ichigo stiffened in Asuna's arms.

"Oh Asuna…" He wrapped his arms around her waist, sobbing into her shoulder. His fists clenched in her haiori, but he was mindful of her underlying bandages. "I'm so sorry. I never should have… I just…" His grip tightened as he buried his face deeper into her haiori. "Thank you…"

"I forgave you a long time ago, little brother." Asuna pulled back, wiping Ichigo's cheeks. Behind both of them, everyone was crying as the siblings reconciled. "And you'll be seeing a lot more of me now that you're a Substitute Soul Reaper." Ichigo smiled just like he did when he was a child… back when Masaki was still alive.

"I'm looking forward to it… Onēchan." Asuna smiled, kissing his forehead. He blushed from his neck up, earning chuckles from his friends. He whirled on them, shouting for them to shut up.

The others said their goodbyes as well, Orihime being very forceful to Rukia about a dress or something or other. Asuna smiled as the ryoka began walking towards the Senkaimon. Just before he vanished into the light, Ichigo turned around. "I'll tell the others about you, Asuna. I'm going to fix the mess I've made." She smiled.

"It's about time. I was getting tired of always cleaning up after you." The others laughed, Ichigo chuckling as well.

"I love you, Asuna."

"I love you too, Ichigo. I'll see you around." He nodded.

"Count on it." Asuna nodded, leaning on Sajin's arm as the Senkaimon closed behind her brother and his friends.

"Are you alright?" Asuna hummed in questioning, before nodding.

"I was just thinking." Sajin glanced down at her as they began to walk back with the others. Unbeknownst to them, the others were hanging on to every word they said.

"About what?"

"If Ichigo hadn't blamed me for Mom's death… and turned the whole family against me, I never would have died. If I hadn't died, I never would have met you." Sajin nodded.

"That's true." Asuna smiled up at her boyfriend just as he leaned down for a kiss. Byakuya shook his head slightly, while Rukia grinned like an idiot. Ukitake, her superior, smiled as well, exchanging a knowing glance with the younger Kuchiki.

Asuna pulled back first, grinning. "I guess… what I'm trying to say is… my death wasn't my end." Sajin shook his head, kissing her gently again.

"No…" he whispered against her lips. "It was only the beginning."

* * *

Wow. I really did make Kenpachi into a pervert, didn't I? Oh well. That's kind of how I see him anyways. No offense to Kenpachi fans out there.

In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I won't be accepting requests for the next week, however, and here's why:

1) I am behind on requests.  
2) I am writing another fic altogether for a friend  
3) I have finals coming up.  
4) I have received requests for a few characters that I have absolutely no idea about, so I'll be taking this next week to catch up on episodes.

Once the week is over, please feel free to request away. Thank you!


	8. Safe and Sound: Ichigo K

Been a while, huh guys? Hope you like it and remember to drop your own request! Requests are open for this fic! In any case, enjoy!

* * *

 **Safe and Sound  
** _Requested By: CherryBloom123  
_ **Anime:** Bleach

 **Reader:  
** Dana  
Female  
16  
Boy short white hair, blue eyes, fair skin, flat chest, white long sleeved button shirt, black mini skirt, gray thigh high boots  
No family  
Human  
No abilities

 **Character:  
** Ichigo Kurosaki  
Male  
17  
Spiky orange hair, brown eyes, fair skin, Dangai Bankai mode (right hand merged with sword with chain going up arm), bare feet, ripped Bankai shihakushō  
Soul Reaper  
Human/Quincy  
Shikai, Bankai, Hand-to-hand combat

 **Plot:** Dana gets kidnapped by Gin Ichimaru and Ichigo goes to rescue her.  
 **Relationship:** Best friends  
 **Word Count:** 3,720

* * *

Gin watched from the side as Aizen showed Orihime the Hōgyoku. While he wasn't one to question Aizen, the ex-Squad 3 Captain had some reservations about showing her something so valuable to their plan so soon. After all, the girl had barely been in Hueco Mundo for a day. Not to mention she was awfully attached to that Ichigo child.

When Orihime left, Aizen returned his gaze to the view. Not that there was much to see. Hueco Mundo was a barren desert of perpetual darkness. The only life lied below the ever reaching sands.

"Something is bothering you Gin. Could it be you are questioning my judgement on showing Orihime the Hōgyoku?" Gin let his head drop slightly. He chuckled to himself.

"It's not that I'm questioning you."

"You're just wondering why I did it."

"Yeah. You know her friends are going to come for her. What if she leads them here?" Aizen smiled to himself.

"It's because I know that her friends are going to try and rescue her that I showed her. If she knows where it is, then she's not going to want to leave." Gin made a sound of realization.

"And, when she doesn't want to leave with her friends, it will further solidify in the minds of the Soul Society that she left willingly. She will be permanently branded as a traitor." Gin's smile grew. "You're evil." Aizen chuckled.

"You know Gin."

"Hm?"

"I hear that Ichigo is very fond of another human girl. Even more than he is of Orihime." Gin frowned slightly in thought.

"Is that so?"

"I noticed you're getting a little bored around here. If you want, you can take her." Gin pushed himself off the wall.

"Really? Thank you." He began walking out of the room. "I was a little bored."

"Just don't let her near Orihime."

"Oh I won't." Gin flashed a smile over his shoulder. "That would ruin the fun!"

暗所に愛

"Come on Dana! Catch up!"

"Yeah yeah! Hold your horses Ichigo!" The white-haired girl shifted her bag higher onto her shoulder, running to catch up to Ichigo. The orange-haired male was waiting at the gate.

"What took you so long?"

"Shaddup. It's not my fault my legs are shorter than yours. Besides." She straightened, shaking her hair out of her crystal blue eyes. "Tatsuki wanted to talk." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You didn't tell her anything did you?"

"Of course not! What do you think I am, stupid?" Dana sighed. "Look, the longer we stay here talking about her, the longer Orihime is in the hands of Aizen." Ichigo nodded.

"Right. Let's go." Dana nodded, falling into step next to him. They walked down the street together.

It had been two days since it was revealed that Orihime had left the Soul Society… and vanished. Evidently, she had been attacked by an Arrancar while en route. The others had been occupied with other Arrancars, and as such were unable to get to her before she was taken. What they didn't understand, was how she had been able to heal Ichigo's wounds before she was taken. After all the others had been ordered back to the Soul Society, Dana and Ichigo had been left in Karakura Town. Out of everyone, they bore the worst guilt.

Dana had found Ichigo wallowing in his room after he left Orihime's place. She had sat with him all night, trying to snap him out of it. Eventually, he had recovered enough to return to school. Dana had stuck by his side, making sure he didn't relapse. She didn't mention it, but Dana was no better off than him. If anything, she was worse. Ichigo had a viable excuse for not being able to save Orihime: he was engaged in battle with Grimmjow. Dana… she didn't.

As the only member of the team with no Spiritual Pressure, Dana wasn't capable of fighting Arrancars. She couldn't even fight normal Hollows. Instead, all she was good for (by her thinking) was staying out of the way. The others told her that she wasn't useless, but, after what had just happened…

She had never felt more useless than she did now.

Dana mentally shook herself. _'I can't be thinking about that now. I have to stay strong… if only for Ichigo's sake.'_ She looked up at her companion. _'He always was super perceptive. If he catches wind that I'm feeling down, who knows how he'll react.'_ Sooner than she had expected, they arrived at her house.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya'." Dana nodded.

"Yeah. You be careful, Ichigo. Call me if you need anything." He nodded slightly, a small smile pulling up on his lips. He gently placed a hand on her head, petting her hair. Having done that since they were kids, Dana was used to it. If anything, it was a gesture of affection that he imparted to no one else.

"I will. See ya around, Dana."

"Bye." Dana waited till he had rounded the corner before entering her house. Even though she was sixteen, she lived alone, having no living family to speak of. Her mother, the last surviving member of her family, had passed away when she was twelve.

As soon as she closed the door, Dana felt something was off. Though she had no Spiritual Pressure of her own, she was able to sense the slightest bit of it. Tōshirō Hitsugaya believed it was because she had no Spiritual Pressure that her ability to sense it was so acute. Whatever the case… whoever was in her apartment… though they were concealing it… had a lot of Spiritual Pressure.

"Who's there!?" she called, turning in place. Someone appeared from the shadows. The next thing she knew, a pain erupted in her neck. The last thing she saw… was a smile.

暗所に愛

Ichigo growled, staring at his phone in frustration. "Why isn't she picking up!?" His knuckles turned white as he gripped the device. Standing, he threw the phone onto his bed. Taking his medallion out of his pocket, he pressed it to his chest. Immediately, his soul popped out of his body, the limp body falling to the bed like he was out cold. Opening his window, Ichigo leapt across the rooftops.

Once he had gotten home, his stomach churned. Not in a hungry way. It was the type of churning you get when you know that something really bad has either happened, or will happen very quickly. Immediately, Ichigo's thoughts turned to Dana.

Not bothering to come down for dinner, Ichigo tried calling her. She didn't pick up. Thinking she might be in the shower, he waited five minutes before calling again. Still no answer. After repeating the process twice, he knew something was wrong. Hence the reason he was now leaping across the rooftops.

He arrived at Dana's apartment. All the lights were off. Coming around to the back, his heart dropped at the residual Spiritual Pressure. Using flash step, he appeared in her bedroom.

"Dana? Dana!" He ran around the flat, trying to find any trace of her. Nothing. The shower wasn't even wet. Whoever had taken her, had been waiting for a while. As he entered the kitchen, Ichigo noticed something on the counter.

It was a note. Hesitantly, he walked over, picking it up. He only read it once before tearing out of the apartment again, clutching the paper in his fist. Instead of going home, he made a beeline for Kisuke's shop.

暗所に愛

"Kisuke!" The ex-Soul Reaper Captain looked up to see a very angry, and concerned, Ichigo.

"Well hello Ichigo! What can I-"

"Send me to Hueco Mundo!" The Substitute Soul Reaper stalked up to the storeowner. "Now!"

"Why?" As an answer, a paper was shoved in his face. Snorting in surprise, Kisuke took the paper off, reading the words. His eyes narrowed as she did. _"Hope you don't mind, but I took Dana to Hueco Mundo. I needed some entertainment. Sincerely, Gin Ichimaru."_

"See!? That bastard took Dana!" Ichigo's hands were clenched so hard they were shaking. "I have to save her."

"And what about Orihime?"

"She's there too. I'll get her too." Kisuke sighed, standing.

"I can see there's no stopping you. Alright then. Let's go."

暗所に愛

"Wakey wakey!" Dana moaned, blinking her eyes open. Instead of seeing her room, she was met with the face of a strange man.

"AAAAHHH!" She leapt back, hitting her head on the wall. Recoiling from that, she ended up on her butt on the ground. Her awakener stared at her. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her head, Dana whipped it around, trying to make sense of where she was.

"What the!? Where am I!?" She looked at the other occupant of the room. "Who the heck are you?!" He chuckled, the smile on his face growing.

"You are certainly entertaining, Miss Dana."

"You… you know my name?" He nodded. Placing a hand over his heart, he bowed slightly.

"I am Gin Ichimaru." Dana gasped.

"The ex-Squad 3 Captain!?"

"Ah! So you do know of me. That'll make this easier." Dana stood up, glowering at him. "Glaring won't make your situation better."

"Why have you brought me here?" Gin shrugged as he left the room.

"Because I was bored. Those clothes are for you by the way." Dana could only watch as he left. Suddenly, something came to her.

"Wait! Where's-" He had already left. Dana let her hand drop back to her side. Clenching her fists, she turned around. A pile of clothes rested on the small table. "I might as well change. These clothes stink."

暗所に愛

Ichigo growled as he faced off against Grimmjow. The Espada was taunting him, even though he had already saved Orihime. Uryū was watching over her while Ichigo fought. Even while Hollowfied, Ichigo was still having a hard time beating the Espada.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?!" Grimmjow smiled, baring his fangs. "You already saved the girl! Why so glum?" His face fell in mock shock. "Or maybe… she isn't the girl you came to save." Behind his mask, Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Where's Dana, Grimmjow!?" Grimmjow shrugged.

"Dunno. Master Ichimaru was the one that took her. He hasn't let anyone near her." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, his lips twisting in a smirk of disgust. "Don't tell me." Ichigo's grip tightened on Tensa Zangetsu. "You're in love with her."

"Where is she!?" Ichigo swung at Grimmjow, connecting with his arm. The Espada howled in pain, ripping his arm from Ichigo's blade. "Tell me!"

"You'd have to kill me first!"

"So be it." Grimmjow's eyes widened. He didn't expect Ichigo to agree to kill him. Nevertheless, he smiled.

"Bring it Soul Reaper!" They attacked each other with new ferocity. It was immediately apparent to Grimmjow, however, that Ichigo had no intent of letting him live. _'He really is going to kill me.'_

Ichigo couldn't see anything. The rage, the guilt… everything that he had kept pent up spilled out with that one statement from Grimmjow. It burned Ichigo up that it took someone like him to point out what was completely obvious. His grip tightened again.

' _Dana… Dana… Dana!'_ Every time he swung at Grimmjow, she flashed before his eyes. Her smile, her tears, her laughter, her eyes. Every time he saw her face, his heart throbbed. _'Please be okay! Please!'_

"I can see it in your eyes, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow laughed. "You're desperate! You're so desperate to save her you can't even see me!"

"Oh yeah!?" Twirling Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo grabbed his forearm with his other hand. Grimmjow stopped his attack, watching as Ichigo's mask disappeared.

"What are you doing now?" His answer came when Ichigo opened his eyes again. Grimmjow was flung back with the shockwave of Ichigo's release. When the dust cleared, his blue eyes widened in shock.

Ichigo had changed again. The hilt of Zangetsu was now extended, the hooks pointing out in ninety degree angles. His right hand was black. Trailing up his now bare arm was the chain connected to Zangetsu's pommel. His feet were bare. Ichigo had lost the Hollow mask, but he didn't need it.

"Prepare yourself, Grimmjow." Ichigo's voice was quiet, but terrifying. "I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to take Renji…" He took a step forward.

"And Rukia…" another step.

"Desagarrón!" Grimmjow slashed through the air, creating ten blue streaks.

"And Chad." Ichigo continued walking forward.

"Die Kurosaki!" Grimmjow sent one pair of streaks towards him. Ichigo lifted Zangetsu, continuing to walk forward.

"And Uryū." He sliced through Desagarrón with ease. Grimmjow's eyes widened in horror.

"I… Impossible! Desagarrón is my ultimate technique! There's no way a lowly human could beat it!" He focused all of his Spirit energy into the final five slashes.

"And Orihime." Pushing off the air, Ichigo leapt towards Grimmjow.

"Damn you!" Grimmjow attacked one final time. Ichigo dodged, circling in the air to avoid the slashes.

"And Dana!" Grimmjow gasped as something was plunged into his body. Looking down, he saw Zangetsu vanish into him up to the hilt. Looking up, he saw Ichigo's face. A face full of determination. "I'm taking all of them home with me… and I'll kill anyone that gets between me and Dana." Ichigo removed his sword from Grimmjow, letting the Espada drop to the ground.

By the time he hit, he was already dead.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder. Uryū nodded, picking up Orihime. Ichigo nodded back, watching as Nel jumped up on Uryū's back. The Quincy used his Hirenkyaku technique, speeding away from the area. Because Ichigo now knew who was in charge of Dana, and none of Las Noches was built of Sekkiseki rock, all he had to do…

Was find Gin Ichimaru.

暗所に愛

Gin sat across from Dana. It had been three days since he brought her here. She had changed into the outfit he had brought from her room: a long-sleeve white shirt, a black miniskirt, and thigh high gray boots. Since she was his to take care of, he didn't have to make her wear the same things as Orihime. Besides, that would have made them two of a kind. And he didn't want that.

Up until this point, he had been content with just watching her. Now, however, he wanted entertainment. Upon seeing her crystal blue eyes shut, he knew it wasn't going to be easy. However, if there was one thing Gin Ichimaru liked, it was a challenge. Besides, it would distract her from the sounds of battle.

"Dana." He called her name lightly. She cracked her eyes open slightly to look at him. "I've heard rumors about you." She scoffed, closing her eyes again.

"Is that so? What kind of rumors?" Gin hummed, falling onto his back. He crossed his arms behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well… I've heard that you have the voice of an angel when you sing." Dana couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. "Is that true?"

"Well… I _do_ sing. But I don't know how accurate the whole 'voice of an angel' thing is." Gin chuckled.

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to hear you sing. Will you?" Dana sighed. It wasn't that she didn't like singing. It was just that she didn't want to give in to his demands. However, she still needed time. "What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know what kinds of songs you like. I was waiting for you to tell me." Gin shrugged, not getting up.

"Let's hear something like a ballad or something. Something to make me feel." Dana nodded, looking down at her lap as she tried to find a song to fit that. It was rather easy, considering her emotional state. Gin looked up as she took a deep breath. _'Let's see if you really do sing like an angel.'_

" _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go,  
_ _When all those shadows almost killed your light.  
_ _I remember you said don't leave me here alone  
_ _But all that's dead and gone and passed,  
_ _Tonight._

 _Just close your eyes.  
_ _The sun is going down.  
_ _You'll be alright.  
_ _No one can hurt you now.  
_ _Come morning light,  
_ _You and I'll be safe, and, sound."_

暗所に愛

Ichigo felt his heat skip a beat. _'That's Dana's voice!'_ He flash-stepped down the hall, hurrying as fast as he could go. As he did, he passed Espada and other Hollows. He was moving so fast, however, that none of them knew he had passed them. As he ran down the halls, Dana's voice slowly grew louder.

" _Don't you dare look out your window.  
_ _Darling everything's on fire.  
_ _The war outside our door keeps raging on.  
_ _Hold on to this,  
_ _Lullaby.  
_ _Even when the music's,  
_ _Gone…  
_ _Gone…_

 _Just close your eyes.  
_ _The sun is going down.  
_ _You'll be alright.  
_ _No one can hurt you now.  
_ _Come morning light,  
_ _You and I'll be safe, and, sound."_

His bare feet made no sound as he skidded around the corner. Ichigo felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of his heart. He practically floated through the halls, finally stopping in front of the room that Dana's voice was coming from. Lifting his hand, he sliced Zangetsu through the wall.

暗所に愛

Dana gasped as the wall was destroyed. She jumped out of the way, shielding her face. When the dust cleared, her eyes widened at the sight. Her heart felt like it stopped.

Ichigo had used his Bankai, but it was different. His feet were bare. He had lost his right shihakushō sleeve in favor of Zangetsu's chain wrapping around his arm. Nevertheless, it was still him. Dana felt her eyes starting to burn.

"Ichigo!" Gin lay on the ground, shock written all over his face. For once, his eyes were actually open. Before he could do anything, Ichigo had hit him over the head, knocking him out.

"Dana!" Running over, Ichigo dropped to his knees in front of her. He pulled her to his chest, burying his face in her neck. "I was so worried." Dana returned the embrace, fisting her hands in his shihakushō.

"You came for me."

"Always. I'll always come for you." Pulling back, Ichigo scooped her up singlehandedly, cradling her to his chest. "Let's get out of here."

暗所に愛

Ichigo sighed as he relaxed into Dana's bed. He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. The light from the bathroom shone under the closed door. The sounds of the shower running could be faintly heard through the glass and wood.

It had been a couple hours since Ichigo had brought Dana and everyone else home. Uryū and Rukia had taken Orihime home to watch over her. Renji had taken Chad to Urahara's so he could heal Chad's wounds. Ichigo had gone home with Dana. While he normally would be flustered at being in a girl's room while she was showering, Ichigo's mind was filled with other thoughts. Namely… how he was going to tell her how he felt.

He couldn't just come out and say it, could he? No. She had been through a lot in the past few days. She didn't need to be thrown a curveball of a love confession.

' _Then how…'_ Ichigo sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes. _'I thought this would be easier.'_

"Thought what would be easier?"

"GAH!" Ichigo started, falling off the bed. Looking up, he saw Dana, clad in her favorite white with black-and-gray leopard print pajamas, standing over him, hands on hips. Her short hair clung to her face as she combed it back with her fingers. "Geez. Do you have to scare me like that?" She chuckled, her crystal blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Sorry." She extended a hand. "You're normally much more vigilant, so I thought you heard me come out." Ichigo huffed, taking her hand. She pulled him up, but didn't let go.

"What's bothering you?" Sighing, Ichigo pulled her to the bed. She sat down across from him. "Ichigo?"

"Look… I'm… I've got something to tell you… and…" Dana lifted an eyebrow at the slight blush on Ichigo's cheeks. "And I just want you to listen to me, okay?"

"Alright…" she replied slowly. "What is it?" Ichigo took a deep breath, steeling his nerves.

"I love you Dana." She gaped at him. "I mean, like, the kind of love that exists between… um… well… lovers." Ichigo's blush deepened. "I know you've been through a lot, and that's probably the last thing you need to hear right now, but I…" He sighed. "I just had to tell you."

"Well… what took you so long?" Ichigo blinked. His jaw fell.

"I… I'm sorry?" Dana laughed, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"Maybe this will clear things up." Leaning forward, she kissed him. Ichigo froze up, not knowing what to do. When Dana pulled back, he stared into her eyes. "I love you too, Ichigo." Her cheeks darkened.

"That's why I was so happy when you came to save me. Granted, anyone who came to get me out of that dreadful place would have been welcome, but you…" Dana bit her lip. "When I saw you, using your Bankai to save me, that proved to me just how much you cared. You wouldn't have released your Bankai, let alone one like that, if you didn't care." Ichigo smiled at her.

"Oh Dana." He pulled her to his chest, crushing her in his embrace. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you from Aizen and Gin."

"It's okay." Dana returned the embrace, nuzzling her head into his chest. "After all, it was only through this that we both got the courage to confess." He chuckled, moving one hand from her back to cup her chin.

Once she was facing him, he gently pressed his lips to hers. Dana sighed softly, her hands clenching slightly on his chest. His thumb stroked her cheek, his fingertips tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ear. Ichigo trailed his fingers down her jaw as he pulled back.

"Yeah. I promise to take care of you from now on." He embraced her again. "I'll keep you safe and sound, Dana. I swear no one will ever take you again."

"I know. I believe you." Dana smiled, closing her eyes as she relaxed into Ichigo. "I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you too. I really, really do."

* * *

I hope you liked it Cherry Bloom!


	9. Stay the Night: Grimmjow J

Yay! Another Bleach oneshot!  
I'll be honest. Grimmjow wasn't my favorite character, but it was an absolute blast writing him. Now, I'm a Grimmjow fan.  
Funny how that works.  
Blame xUltimateOtakux! She's the one that requested this!  
I'm kidding! I'm actually really glad she requested this. Like I said, it was an absolute blast to write. With all that said, enjoy!  
OH! And happy birthday Ultimate!

* * *

 **Stay the Night  
** _Requested By: xUltimateOtakux  
_ **Anime:** Bleach

 **Reader:  
** Tora Kurosaki  
Female  
17  
Semi-long straight carrot-orange hair, amber-brown eyes, fair skin, wears the Karakura High summer uniform.  
Substitute Shinigami  
Human  
Shikai, Bankai

 **Character:  
** Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez  
Male  
Unknown  
Wild/spiky blue hair, blue eyes with teal cat-like markings, and has his post-time skip outfit.  
Arrancar  
Resurrección, basic Arrancar abilities

 **Plot:** You're just going to have to read it to find out. (I decided to be evil today. ;})  
 **Relationship:** Secretly dating  
 **Word Count:** 3,171  
 **Warning:** Grimmjow has a mouth. (Well, Tora swears too, but it's mostly Grimmjow.) That, and heavily suggestive themes later on. Now that you have been warned, enjoy!

* * *

Tora sighed as she walked down the street. It had been another taxing day of high school. The orange-haired female chuckled to herself at the irony. She could take down an entire squadron of Hollows without a scratch, but throw her into the four walls of a school for a day, and she's exhausted.

"Figures." As she rounded a corner, a sensation hit her full in the chest. Recognizing it, she immediately stopped, looking around. She looked up in time to see the telltale fissure in the sky. "Damn."

She jumped back in time to avoid getting crushed under the Hollow's feet. Back-handspringing out of the way, she slid to a stop. Her amber eyes narrowed behind her orange bangs. Sighing, Tora stood, placing a hand on her hip. Dropping her schoolbag, she took her Substitute Soul Reaper badge out of her breast pocket. Placing it on her chest, her soul popped out of her body, the body dropping to the ground. She didn't even bother picking it up as she walked towards the massive Hollow.

"And here I was hoping to have a normal night tonight. Guess not." Her shihakushō swished in the wind as she unsheathed her sword, Meigetsu. "At least I'll have a viable excuse for being late." The Hollow roared, swiping at her. "Let's go, bastard!"

禁断の愛

Grimmjow flopped onto his bed. There was nothing to do in Wako Mundo. He groaned, flinging an arm over his eyes. Puffing out his cheeks, he blew out a long sigh.

"I'm so fucking bored. There's not a damn thing to do around here!" His arm lifted slightly as an idea came to him. "I could go see Tora. No one's going to miss me for a night… maybe longer." He grinned, sitting up.

"Alright then!" Fully standing, he made sure no one was around before opening a portal to the World of the Living. He wasted no time in passing through it, arriving in Karakura Town. The second the portal opened, his eyes widened as he recognized a battling Spiritual Pressure. "Tora!" Using Sonído, he quickly made his way to her rescue.

禁断の愛

Tora grunted as her back made contact with the wall. Blood spattered from her lips as she slid down the cobblestones. Using her sword, she shakily stood. The Hollow laughed.

"You're still alive? You certainly are a glutton for punishment."

"Shut up!" Tora fully regained her feet. Twirling her blade, she leapt at the Hollow. Before she could impale his throat, he grabbed her, crushing her in his fingers. "Gah!" Tora coughed, blood trickling down her chin.

"Hm… what to do, what to do?" The Hollow greedily observed her. "Should I make you explode…" he squeezed his fingers to emphasize his point. Tora screamed as she felt something pop out of place. "Or should I just eat you now?" He began to lift her up, dangling her over his mouth.

"HEY!" The Hollow looked over at the voice. Through her daze, Tora focused on the owner. A slight smile pulled up at her bloodstained lips.

"Grimmjow…" The blue-haired Espada smirked.

"Hey babe. Need a little help?" Tora rolled her eyes, immediately regretting it as pain wracked her brain.

"Just shut up and get me out of here." Grimmjow shrugged, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Kay." Before he could blink, the Hollow's arm had been severed. Grimmjow slid to a stop on the opposite roof, holding Pantera in one hand while cradling Tora to his chest with the other. He looked down at her, his smirk temporarily disappearing at the sight of her dislodged shoulder. It returned in time for her to look up at him. "You look like you've been through hell."

"And you're about to go through it if you don't get your hand off my chest." Grimmjow helped her up, waiting till she was on her feet to remove his hand. Tora glanced at him. "Where the hell've you been?"

"What? No kiss?"

"You expect me to kiss you after you just up and leave and don't come back for six months? Like hell!" In the background, the Hollow was screaming, holding his mutilated arm. Neither Espada nor Soul Reaper noticed. Grimmjow chuckled.

"I can't spend every minute with you, even if I want to. People would get suspicious." Tora sighed, turning away from him.

"Whatever. That doesn't give you an excuse." Walking up behind her, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her uninjured shoulder.

"Tell you what. After I beat this punk's ass, I'll take you home and show you how sorry I am. But first…" He grabbed Meigetsu from her. "Let me borrow this. Hold this." He thrust Pantera into her hand.

As he turned around, the Hollow faced him. "You bastard! I'll get you for this!" Grimmjow chuckled darkly.

"I don't think so. You're going to pay for hurting my girl…" He began to glow as he released his reiatsu. "With your life." Tora sighed to herself, smiling as she watched her secret boyfriend of eighteen months slay the Hollow. Once he had severed the head… and just about every other extremity of the Hollow… from the body, Grimmjow returned to Tora. Her body was slung over his shoulder, along with her school bag.

"Here. Change back." Tora rolled her eyes, but did nonetheless. For the first time that night, Grimmjow allowed a concerned look to pass his face. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just…" Tora hissed as she tried to move her arm. "I think my shoulder's dislocated." Grimmjow walked over, taking his blade from her. Sliding it back into its sheath, he placed his hands on her shoulder. "What are yo-OW! Dammit, Grimmjow! That hurt!"

"Tch. It's your fault for getting hurt in the first place."

"I didn't ask for your help you know."

"Do you ever!?" he barked, slamming her shoulder back into its socket. Tora shouted in pain, biting her lip. "If you weren't so careless, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well _excuse_ me!" Tora narrowed her eyes. "Like you have room to talk though. You get _fatally_ injured all the time!"

"Yeah, but they don't kill me, do they!?" Grimmjow's eyes flashed. "If you had more talent you would have already achieved Shikai! Instead, you can barely use that toothpick of a blade!"

"Don't lecture me, Jaegerjaquez!"

"I can lecture you all I want, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow took his hand off her shoulder, using the other to rotate her arm. Tora gritted her teeth, her face twisting into a grimace of pain. Grimmjow's remained impassive as he helped her get feeling back into her arm. "In case you forgot, you are _mine_. That entitles me to keeping you safe."

"Entitles you!? As if!" Stepping back, he let Tora take over rotating her arm. Tora didn't meet his gaze. "Besides… if you're so adamant about keeping me safe… where were you for six months?" Grimmjow sighed. He leaned in, placing his nose on her neck.

"Look… I'm not going to apologize for yelling at you… but I am sorry for being away for so long." He buried his face further into her neck, feeling his body relax as her scent filled his nostrils. "Now get home so you can let me in." Tora sighed, letting her head rest on his.

"You're awfully bossy tonight."

"I'm going through Tora-withdrawal."

"Tora-withdrawal, huh?" Tora chuckled, turning her head to nuzzle Grimmjow's ear. "Alright. But… you're going to have to let me go in order for that to happen." Grimmjow sighed, reluctantly letting go of her waist. "See you in a little bit."

禁断の愛

Tora stuck her head in, looking around. Breathing a sigh of relief, she stepped into the Kurosaki clinic, quietly closing the door behind her. Once it clicked, she turned around. The extremely annoyed face of Ichigo met her.

"GAH!" Tora sprung back, pressing her back against the door she had just entered. After realizing who it was, she groaned, placing a hand over her chest. "Jiminy Christmas, Ichigo! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack!?"

"Where were you?" Ichigo demanded. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're so late."

"Well excuse me for keeping the town safe while you were Byakuya-knows-where." Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Tora sighed, shifting her bag to her other arm. "Look, I was delayed, alright? But I'm here, in one piece, and alive. So drop it."

"Where… Were… You?"

"Ugh, fine! I was fighting a Hollow, okay?!" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What!? And it took you this long!?" He grabbed her shoulders, not noticing her wince of pain. "Was it an Espada?!"

"What!? No! Just a Menos!"

"Just a Menos, huh?" Ichigo sighed, stepping back. "Wait a minute! _Just_ a _Menos_!? You went up against a Menos!?"

"I didn't have a choice, Ichigo! The thing practically landed on me!" Tora sighed, stepping forward to wrap her arms around Ichigo's waist. After a moment, he returned the hug. "Look, I appreciate you worrying about me. But you're my cousin, not my keeper, alright?"

"I worry. It's what I do Tora." Ichigo stepped back, placing a hand on her head. "Now get to bed."

"What do you think I came home to do?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, flicking her forehead.

"Get to bed, idiot."

"You too, smartass." Ignoring his flustering, Tora practically skipped up the stairs. Continuing the pace, she made it to her room at the end of the hall. Once she had locked her door and turned off her light, she opened her window. Immediately, Grimmjow jumped in.

"took you long enough."

"Shut up. I had to deal with Ichigo." Grimmjow's eyes widened. Part of him wanted to go out and start fighting, but the larger part of his heart told him to stay and protect Tora. He lay down on her bed, kicking off his boots. Stretching out, he let out a soft purr of pleasure. "You really are a cat."

"Shaddup." He stretched his arms above his head, flexing his fingers. "Your bed is just really comfortable." He closed his eyes, listening to her take off her clothes. A smirk twitched at his lips… one she obviously saw.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." He groaned, turning over on his side. His smirk grew at the sight of her bare back, littered with fading claw and bite marks. Courtesy of him, of course.

"Why not?" Tora pulled her shirt over her head, shaking her hair out. She turned, placing a hand on her hip.

"I just fought an Adjuchas, Grimmjow. I'm not in the mood." As soon as she was in range, Grimmjow reached out, pulling her down on top of him. Tora let out a little yelp of surprise.

"You know what they say right?" he was met with a raised eyebrow. "Pleasure is the best way to get rid of pain." Tora rolled her eyes, crossing her arms on his chest. She rested her chin on her forearms.

"I'm pretty sure _you're_ the one that said that." Grimmjow chuckled, threading his fingers through her hair.

"That's why it's true." Tora hummed, lifting her eyes to the ceiling for emphasis.

"Um… no." Snickering, Grimmjow leaned up, catching her lips with his. Tora giggled softly, returning the kiss. Dropping her arms from his chest, she ran her hands over his toned muscles over his black T-shirt.

Grimmjow's chest rumbled with a suppressed purr. Rolling them over so he was on top, Grimmjow smirked at Tora's gasp when he pushed his tongue inside her mouth to entwine it with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. He growled softly, leaving no inch of her mouth untouched. When his fingers traced the curve of her breast, Tora shivered with pleasure. Her body was screaming for more… more of him. And Grimmjow was more than happy to oblige.

Continuing to feel her body all the way down to her waist, Grimmjow sat up momentarily. Grabbing Pantera, he yanked it out of his belts, resting it against the bedside table. Once he had, he wasted no time in stripping of his jacket, throwing it on the floor somewhere. He immediately returned his hand to her body, relishing in the warmth and smoothness of her skin. Grabbing her leg, he lifted in up and over his waist, scraping the backs of his nails back down her thigh. Tora helped him with the other one, locking her legs behind his back.

Smirking down at her, Grimmjow leaned down again. This time, he bit her lip, tugging lightly. Tora's body reacted, her arms tightening around his neck. Her hands traced his broad shoulders, reveling in the lethal strength that rippled in his muscles.

Releasing her lip, Grimmjow nipped her cheek, making his way to her jawline. Following that up, he licked the shell of her ear. Tora's reaction was immediate. She gasped into his shoulder, vainly trying to hide the pleasure in her voice. Her body bucked up off the bed, her lower region violently colliding with his. Grimmjow let out a guttural groan, nipping the soft cartilage of her ear.

"Gri… Grimmjow…" In response, he ground harshly against her. They both moaned at the contact. Continuing to nip her ear, Grimmjow made his way down to her lobe, where a dark green earring adorned it. Grasping it with his teeth, he flicked his tongue under it. A large, pleasure filled moan passed Tora's lips. Grimmjow chuckled, lifting his head to give the other ear the same treatment, ending the same way.

The earrings were a gift he had given her on their one-year anniversary. He had promised himself that if they had made it that far, he would give her something. Something with a lot of meaning behind it. He couldn't think of anything better to give her than something made from his own body.

Each earring was made from a Garra de la Pantera.

When he leaned back this time, Grimmjow didn't go in for another kiss. Instead, he caressed her face with his fingers, tracing the gentle curve of her cheekbone. Tora stared up at him, her fingers playing with his hair. They stared into each other's eyes, not saying anything.

They hadn't met on the best of terms. Meaning, when she first saw him… he was trying to kill Ichigo. And he would have succeeded, had another Espada not come to collect him. Though Ichigo was spared that night, it wouldn't be long till they came to blows again.

When she next saw him, he had one less arm, but a heck of a lot more determination. That time, both she and Rukia had to step in in order to save Ichigo. Even though the latter was severely injured by him, Tora was able to hold him off until the same Espada, whom she heard him call Ulquiorra, once again came to get him. That time, as he left, he swore to find _her_ , instead of Ichigo.

At the time, both thought it was just so he could fight her again.

The third time they saw each other, Tora was weeping over the body of her cousin. Ulquiorra had blown a hole right through his chest. Grimmjow would never admit it, but that was when he really started to fall for her. It only fueled his desire for Orihime to heal him.

While he was fighting Ichigo, Grimmjow couldn't help but think about what she would think of him, if he killed her cousin so soon after he was returned to life. In the end, that was probably why he didn't go as hard as he could have. In order to convince them otherwise, he used Desagarrón. Of course, he didn't put everything into it, but it was enough to convince the others. As he lay on the ground, he heard Ichigo call out to her, using her name.

After they returned to Karakura Town, Tora couldn't get him out of her head. It drove her nuts. Everywhere she went she saw traces of him. His hair, his smirk, his eyes… she saw that last part a lot. She was out on a midnight walk when she saw him… all of him.

He was standing on a roof, looking straight at her. She walked up to him, demanding to know why he was here. Like the smartass he was, he only smirked at her. As she opened her mouth to tell him exactly what she thought about that, he shut her up with a kiss, pinning her tongue with his.

Needless to say, that's how it all started.

They would sneak out whenever they could to meet each other. Since Tora was more adept at sensing Spiritual Pressure than Ichigo, it was easy for her to leave. Of course, Grimmjow needed no help in finding her. He usually found her before she could get to him.

What they did depended on the night. Sometimes they would fight Hollows, other times they would just hang out and talk. Still other times Grimmjow would wake her up in bed with a kiss. It was usually then that he would stay the night, and both would wake up without any clothes on.

Keeping their relationship was hard enough. It only worsened when Aizen came to Karakura Town to destroy it. Grimmjow and Tora purposely stayed away from each other on the battle field, but stayed close enough to keep tabs on the other. After the battle, and everyone had returned to their homes, Tora and Grimmjow met up and spent a night of fiery passion together. No words were said the whole time.

No words needed to be said.

The Soul Society had won the war. Karakura would be safe. _Tora_ would be safe. And that was enough for Grimmjow.

Now, as he looked down at her, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Even though he gave her a hard time and often called her names, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved her. Before this, it was enough for him to show it. But now… after everything they had been through… he felt like he had to say it.

"Tora…"

"Yeah?" Grimmjow smiled gently at her. A real, genuine smile. His fingers gently traced her jaw, his thumb brushing across her lips.

"I love you." Tora gasped, her eyes widening.

"Re… Really? You do?"

"Yeah. I really do." To his surprise, Tora smirked.

"So… it only took you eighteen months to realize that? In which, may I remind you, we nearly died in a war, and almost got caught in bed countless times?" Grimmjow scowled.

"well excuse me. But, may _I_ remind _you_ …" He poked her nose. "You haven't said it either."

"That's because it's the _man_ who is supposed to confess first." Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"Wait… first?"

"I love you too, baka neko." Grimmjow smiled, leaning down to gently kiss her lips. When they parted, an all too familiar glint shone in his eyes.

"Good. Now… about that whole 'in bed' thing…"

* * *

MUAHAHAHA! I'll leave the rest to your dirty minds. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. War and Love: Ichigo K

Hi ya'll! New oneshot for ya. It's shorter than the others, but I liked the way this ended, so I ended it there. In any case, enjoy!

By the way, you guys are awesome! This fic has broken the 2.3 thousand view mark! I never thought it would be that popular. Thank you so much!

* * *

 **War and Love  
** _Requested By: CherryBloom123  
_ **Anime:** Bleach

 **Reader:  
** Dana  
Female  
16  
Boy short white hair, blue eyes, fair skin, flat chest, white long sleeved button shirt, black mini skirt, gray thigh high boots  
No family  
Human  
No abilities

 **Character:  
** Ichigo Kurosaki  
Male  
17  
Long black hair, spiky on top, tattered lower part of shihakushō, bandages wrapped around torso, all of right arm, up left arm, neck, ends just under eyes, red eyes (Final Getsuga Tenshō Form)  
Soul Reaper  
Human/Quincy  
Shikai, Bankai, Hand-to-hand combat

 **Plot:** After battle with Aizen  
 **Relationship:** Best friends  
 **Word Count:** 1,875

* * *

Dana slowly picked her way through the debris of what once was the southern shopping district of downtown Karakura Town. Her white shirt was torn and covered in dirt. Her boots were caked with mud and dried blood from puddles that littered the streets from fallen Hollows and injured Soul Reapers. A thin line of drying blood ran along her left cheekbone, courtesy of the shockwave created from Aizen's Resurrección. Currently, she was searching for the one that had engaged him in battle.

She found him overlooking the field upon which he fought the ex-Soul Reaper Captain. She paused two yards behind him, taking in his appearance.

His shaggy orange hair was now black and reached to below his waist. Only the pants of his Bankai shihakushō remained, and even those were torn. His entire torso was covered in gray bandages. Evidently, he had heard her, because he turned around to face her. The bandages continued up his neck to cover the lower half of his face. His normally enchanting brown eyes were now a blood red.

"Ichigo?" she called hesitantly. He sighed, his head dropping to his right slightly.

"Sorry. I probably scare you like this." Dana shook her head, walking up to him. When she took his hand, his red irises flicked briefly to her.

"You could never scare me, Ichigo." His head turned so he was fully facing her. His free hand came up to brush along her left cheek.

"You're injured."

"It's nothing. Just a scratch." Dana tilted her head into his touch. "Are you alright?" Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah." Dana smiled, resting her head on his chest. After a moment, his arms engulfed her, keeping her right next to him.

"I'm glad." Ichigo breathed a sigh, letting his chin rest on her head. They stayed like that for a little while, letting reality wash over them. Dana's eyes opened slightly. "Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"What are you going to do? Now that the war's over." Ichigo sighed, rubbing Dana's back. He took his time answering. What _was_ he going to do? For the past six months, all he had thought about was defeating Aizen. Everything he had done, all the risks he had taken, all the training he had put himself through, was for the sole purpose of killing the traitor.

' _Or was it?'_ Ichigo let his eyes travel to the girl he was currently holding. He couldn't deny that he really liked Dana. Okay. It wasn't a stretch to say that he may… possibly… love her.

"I don't know Dana. I mean… now that there's no enemy to fight… I don't really need to be a Soul Reaper anymore. The whole reason I became a Soul Reaper was to protect people."

"Well, _I'll_ always need your protection." Dana and Ichigo laughed softly together. "Remember when we met?"

"How could I forget?"

 _#~#~#~#_

Ichigo looked up at a familiar feeling in his chest. _'A Hollow!'_ Leaping from his bed, he pressed his Substitute Soul Reaper badge to his chest. Immediately, his soul popped out of his body.

Leaping across the rooftops, he found the Hollow. It had cornered a young girl, no older than him. Her blue eyes were wide with fear as she stared up at the disgusting beast. Ichigo growled, unsheathing Zangetsu.

"Hey!" The Hollow whirled at his voice.

"Well, well, well. It must be my lucky night!" The mask twisted in a smile. "First a delectable female soul, and now a Soul Reap-" His voice was cut off as Ichigo sliced through his mask. The demon disintegrated, leaving a very annoyed Ichigo and a terrified girl.

"You talk too much." Letting Zangetsu's bandages rewrap themselves, he turned to the girl. His eyes widened when he saw there was no chain on her chest. "You… you're alive."

"Uh… duh?" She stood, brushing off her black mini skirt. "What did you think I was?" Ichigo blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry. I'm just used to saving souls from Hollows, not still living humans." She stared at him like he was nuts. Before he could get worried, she started laughing, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"You're cute, you know that?" Ichigo's blush deepened. Smirking softly, he walked up to her.

"You're not half-bad yourself. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." She stuck out a hand. Ichigo gripped it, immediately noticing how smooth her skin felt against his calloused hands.

"Dana." They shook.

"So… you live nearby?" to his surprise, she shook her head.

"Nah. I've been trying to find a new place since my mom died last month." She bent down, picking up a bag that Ichigo hadn't noticed before.

"Well… we got a spare room at my place. I'm sure my sisters would love having you around." Dana snickered, staring up at him through her silver-white eyelashes. Ichigo gulped at the shine her blue eyes cast on them.

"You sure you're not just saying that to get me in your house?"

"What… NO! I'm not like that I swear!" Ichigo shook his hands back and forth fervently. "I was just offering, you know? If you already have plans that's cool! I was just-" Her laughter cut him off.

"I would love to stay at your place, Ichigo Kurosaki." He sighed in relief.

"Good. I mean… uh… how bout we just go, huh?" Dana smiled, hoisting her bag higher onto her shoulder.

"Sounds good."

 _#~#~#~#_

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" He blinked, clearing his head.

"Sorry. I was…"

"Reminiscing?" He nodded. Dana smiled that smile he adored so much. She returned her head to his chest. Ichigo started weaving her short white hair through his fingers. "Ichigo…"

"Yeah?"

"I… I…" His eyes widened when he realized he had been squeezing her. He immediately let go, allowing her to catch her breath.

"Sorry! Are you okay!?" She nodded, resting a hand on her abdomen. "Ah jeez, Dana. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just, what were you thinking of?" Ichigo's eyes widened. He looked away, hiding his blush.

"What might have happened if I didn't win against Aizen." Dana tilted her head. Ichigo sighed. "What would have happened to you if I had failed." Her eyes widened.

"Me? Why me?" Ichigo sighed again.

' _Now or never, I guess.'_ "Dana, everyone knows how special you are to me. If I hadn't killed Aizen, I know he wouldn't have killed me."

"Why?"

"He would have wanted me to suffer. And… what better way to do that…" Ichigo returned his gaze to Dana. She saw brown start to seep into his irises. Along with it… an emotion she had never seen before. "Then to torture the woman I love?" She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"The woman you… _love_?" Ichigo nodded. He knew there was no going back, but he couldn't stop talking.

"I love you Dana. The night we met, you stole my heart. Ever since then, everything I've done is to protect you. I got stronger to defeat Aizen, yes. But more than that: I did it to keep you safe. I couldn't… _can't_ … bear the thought of you getting hurt. If you did… I don't know what I'd do."

Dana searched his eyes as they returned to the brown coloring she loved so much. She could tell from his voice that he was being completely honest with her. She heard his words, she remembered them, she comprehended them, but she couldn't believe them. Until he finished.

"I know that this is all so sudden. And I know this probably isn't the best time, but… when I was fighting Aizen, I knew that if I died without telling you, I would always regret it." The bandages around his nose began to crack. "I don't expect you to return my feelings. I understand. I just… I just wanted you to know how I really felt about you." He watched her, awaiting her reaction.

When her hand began to lift, he closed his eyes. When a finger hooked under the bandages, he allowed them to crack open a little bit. Dana was staring at him with an unreadable expression as she worked to remove the bandages from his face. Once they were gone, her fingers traced his cheekbones. Ichigo's eyes closed involuntarily, reveling in the touch of her smooth skin against his. It was only when something pressed against his lips did he open them again.

Dana had her eyes closed as she kissed him. Ichigo inhaled sharply through his nose. Dana pressed a little harder, her hands resting on his chest. Regaining his senses, he closed his eyes as he tilted his head and kissed her back. Dana smiled into the kiss, a single tear falling down her cheek. One of Ichigo's fingers brushed it away, his hand continuing back to cup the back of her head, bringing her closer to him. He abruptly pulled back, a slight smile on his face.

"Ichigo?" Dana gasped as Ichigo picked her up bridal style. Before she could blink, he had used flash-step, sending them flying across the rooftops. When she was able to see clearly, they were in Ichigo's room. "Ichigo?" she asked again. Ichigo didn't respond, instead cupping her cheeks and reconnecting their lips. Dana closed her eyes, returning the kiss.

Ichigo stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, relishing in their softness. He smirked slightly as they heated up slightly. Slowly, he let his hands drop, feeling her body as he made his way down to her hips. Once he had, he gripped them, pulling her closer.

Dana wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to his height. She moaned softly as he began to open and close his lips against hers. It didn't take long for her to reciprocate. The kiss quickly turned wet as Ichigo took every advantage to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Dana barely registered her legs being forced backwards. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she felt her body gently being laid down on the bed.

Needing to breathe, Ichigo broke the kiss. He stared down at Dana, his cheeks flushed. Dana's cheeks were equally pink, her lips swollen from the kiss. Ichigo licked his lips involuntarily, his brown eyes searching her blue ones. Dana blushed when she realized Ichigo's bandages had disappeared, leaving his entire upper body exposed. Ichigo noticed, an impish grin pulling up at his lips.

"Like what you see?" Dana rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, prat." Ichigo chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Gladly…" He licked her lower lip, nibbling at it as he pulled back. Dana moaned softly. "If this is what I get for doing so." Dana sighed softly, lifting her head to fully reconnect their lips. This time, she pulled back when she needed air.

"I love you too, Ichigo." Ichigo smiled, letting his head drop so it rested in the crook of neck. He slowly lowered his body onto hers, careful to not crush her under his weight. Dana hummed softly when his lips began dancing across her neck.

"You like that?"

"Sh… shut up."

"That's not nice." Ichigo lifted his head. His eyes flashed with a light Dana didn't recognize… but liked anyways. "You need to be punished."

"How so?"

"Well…" his lips grinned impishly again. "I can think of a few things."

* * *

Again, I'll leave it to your dirty minds. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. A Pledge of Love: Yoruichi Shihōin

I think this is where I need to apologize the most. It's been over two months since the last update. So, without further ado...

 _ **Plllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssseeee**_ forgive me for taking so long! It wasn't intentional, I swear! So, so, _**SO**_ sorry. Hope it's worth the wait!

* * *

 **A Pledge of Love  
** _Requested By: mechagigan2004_

 **Reader:  
** James  
Male  
Appears to be 18  
Ear-length blonde hair, Green eyes, Medium-tan skin, Toned, slim frame, Stealth force shihakushō, 5'2"  
N/A  
Soul  
Able to bend water and fire

 **Character:  
** Yoruichi Shihōin  
Female  
N/A  
Purple hair in a ponytail, Golden eyes, Dark skin, Slender frame, Black. backless, sleeveless undershirt, Orange over-shirt with two white stripes on each shoulder, Large beige sash around waist, black stretch pants, Lightweight brown shoes, 5'1½"  
Shihōin Clan  
Soul  
Shunpo and Hakuda master

 **Plot:** I made this plot up. It takes place after the Soul Society Arc. Hope you enjoy it!  
 **Relationship:** James was under Yoruichi whilst she was Captain of Squad 2 and the leader of the Stealth Force.  
 **Word Count:** 2,457

* * *

James walked through the cherry blossoms. It had been a taxing day; scratch that. It had been a taxing few _weeks_. After everything that had happened, he needed to clear his head.

Around three weeks ago, Rukia Kuchiki had been recalled from the World of the Living. From what James understood, she had been sent on a mission from the Head Captain himself. In any case, she had been called home before her time was up. It turns out that everything had not been what it seemed.

Sōsuke Aizen, the now _ex_ -Captain of Squad 5, had fooled everyone… and he had been at it a long time. He had wanted something Kisuke Urahara had hidden inside Rukia's gigai: the Hōgyoku. Evidently, it was a very powerful device, holding the power to transcend the limits of a Soul Reaper. The thought frightened James to his very core. In order to get the Hōgyoku, Rukia had to die. James bristled at the thought.

"To think… everyone had been tricked by that two-faced lying bastard. He even convinced Ichimaru and Tousen to join him!" A growl rumbled in James' throat. "He even tried to kill Lieutenant Hinamori!"

His fingers began to steam. The Stealth Force member quickly regained control of himself. He hadn't spent centuries honing his skills over water and fire to lose control over his emotions. Sighing, he kneeled where he stood. A slight breeze blew through the orchard, ruffling his blonde hair.

' _Focus. Let your thoughts flow.'_ He steadily began to breathe in and out as his emerald green eyes reflexively closed. _'Let them flow. Don't hold onto just one.'_ Everything that had happened ran through his mind.

Rukia's imprisonment…

The escalation of her execution…

The ryoka coming to save her…

The battles waged in the Seireitei…

All the blood that was shed…

Yoruichi's return…

' _Yoruichi.'_ James' eyes opened the slightest bit, emerald green glowing in the full moon's light. It was hard to not grab hold of her memory. No… for James… it was impossible.

He had known her ever since she was born. From the moment she came into the world of the Soul Society, he had sworn to protect her. Granted, he himself was a child then, but only in age. He had always had a more mature mind than his peers, becoming more serious as time went on.

As Yoruichi aged and grew stronger, so did he. He did his best to ensure she would never be in any danger. Yoruichi saw him as her most loyal bodyguard and best friend. He saw her as so much more. She was his lady, his commander, his captain…

And his secret love.

He couldn't help but fall in love with her as time went on. At first, he thought he watched her train as closely as he did to help her get better. He thought it was for the purpose of keeping her safe that he would watch her sleep. He thought he paid attention to her conversations so as to catch any slip up of a potential enemy.

And all of that was true… but it wasn't the whole truth.

He watched her train because he loved the way her body moved with the form. The way her eyes would harden in concentration, the way her amethyst hair would flow with the wind created by her movements. He watched her sleep because then and only then was her face peaceful. He would see so many emotions run over her face and through her eyes in a day, it was refreshing to see her at peace. To see her without a care in this world or the next. He listened so closely because he loved her voice.

He never told her how he felt. How could he? He was born in the Seireitei, true, but she was nobility. She was his superior in every way, except when it came to the realms of fire and water. It had been over a century since the last time he had laid eyes on his lady. Naturally he had been ecstatic to learn she had returned to the Soul Society. However, that joy soon turned into sorrow upon learning why she had returned… and why she had left in the first place.

James had always blamed himself, even more than Suì-Fēng. He had been with Yoruichi since her birth. He felt responsible for her, so to lose her under his watch was unforgivable. Everyone took blame, and everyone said that if she could give the entire Stealth Force the slip, then there had to be a good reason. It didn't stop James from feeling he had failed her.

"If I had just paid more attention… maybe I could have helped her."

"And you have." James leapt from his kneeling position. Pulling the water from the grass, he hardened it into stilettos, bringing his arm back to throw them. A chuckle sounded from the darkness… one all too familiar to him. The figure stepped from the shadows, golden eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"I see you still like prowling as an animal." He teased, letting the water return to the ground. The cat chuckled again, walking towards him. "Here." Taking off his shirt, he dropped it over her. Turning around, he waited till she tapped his shoulder before looking at her. Even though they were about the same height, his shirt reached to her knees, forming a dress of sorts.

"Is there a reason your shirt is so big? I feel like I'm drowning in it." James chuckled, tightening the belt around her waist.

"Well, maybe if you had been wearing your own clothes, I wouldn't have had to sacrifice half of mine." A huff passed her lips.

"You didn't answer the question James." The blonde had to suppress a shiver at his name being spoken by that voice.

"I've learned from past experience, Yoruichi." He looked her in the eyes. "Your favorite pastime was finding ways to surprise me by popping out naked." Yoruichi laughed softly. James joined in, his deep chuckles melding with her lighter ones. "What are you doing out here?"

"Could ask you the same thing."

"But you didn't." Yoruichi smiled fondly at him.

"You always were quick with the comebacks. That's something I always liked about you." James tilted his head. "I was looking for you, actually." He blinked rapidly in surprise.

"Why?" Yoruichi sighed, looking down. "Milady?"

"I wanted to apologize." James blinked again. Reaching out, he gently took her hands in his.

"Why?" he asked softly. Yoruichi shrugged.

"I left… without saying anything to you." She looked into his eyes as she spoke now. "I apologized to Suì-Fēng while we were fighting, but I didn't apologize to you yet." James' eyes softened slightly. Lifting a hand, he tucked her bangs behind her ear.

"You don't need to apologize, Milady. You were just doing what you felt to be right, as usual." Yoruichi snorted softly.

"Still…" Bending her head, she rested in on his sternum. Out of reflex, his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her close. "I'm sorry James. It wasn't fair of me to just leave you like that." James sighed, resting his head on hers.

"You're right. It wasn't." Yoruichi stiffened, but he wasn't done. "But I never hated you for it."

"James…"

"I knew that if you couldn't trust even me with what you were about to do, then you couldn't trust anyone. I respected that." He swallowed, his arms tightening slightly. "That's why I didn't go after you. I knew… I knew you knew what you were doing."

Yoruichi wrapped her arms around his back, her fingers hooking onto his shoulders. She buried her face in his bare chest, relishing in his warmth. Since he had control over fire, he was warmer than most Souls. She remembered how, when they were kids, she would have him sleep with her whenever she was cold. They would hold each other just like they were now, keeping each other company until morning came. He would always be gone when she woke, but the futon was still warm, signaling it was never just a dream.

"Thinking about when we were kids?" Yoruichi jumped in surprise. James' chest rumbled under her cheek with his laughter.

"How did you know?"

"You were drawing circles with your left pointer finger and tapping with your right middle finger." Pulling back, Yoruichi stared into his amused emeralds. "You always did that when you were thinking."

"But how did you know I was thinking about us when we were kids?"

"The way I'm holding you right now." Yoruichi nodded. "That… and the way you pressed into me just now was a dead giveaway." Yoruichi could feel her cheeks heat up.

"I… I did not!" James snickered, rubbing his nose on hers. It always made her blush, and now was no exception.

"You're blushing."

"Am not!" she insisted.

"Oh really? Then what's this?" He poked her cheek. She swatted his hand away.

"My cheeks are just dark!"

"Not usually _this_ dark." She huffed, forcefully turning her head away. Her hair smacked him in the face. "Um… Yoruichi?"

"What?"

"Could you get your hair out of my face?" Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Yoruichi had to bite her lip to keep from bursting out in laughter. Her hair was strewn all over his face, making it look like some sort of swamp monster with purple seaweed all over his face. James huffed, blowing a few strands up. They landed at obscure angles, looking like cat whiskers.

She couldn't stop herself.

Yoruichi burst out laughing, bending over best she could, considering she was still in James' embrace. Lifting a hand, he brushed her hair out of his face, scowling good-naturedly at her. She noticed, but just laughed harder. James' scowl deepened.

"You think that's funny, do you?" She could only nod. "I'll show you funny." Realizing what was coming, Yoruichi tried to break free.

"Too late!" James began tickling her sides. Yoruichi's laughter became squeals as he tackled her to the ground, preventing her from using Shunpo. For extra measure, he froze her legs to the ground.

"H-hey! N-no – HAHA! – No fair!" James cackled in victory.

"All is fair in love and war, Milady!" He moved one hand to her stomach while using the other to scratch behind her ear. Yoruichi's ability to transform into a cat had its advantages and its weaknesses. One of the latter was loving to have her ears scratched.

"James! Don't do that!"

"Why not?" His eyes glinted devilishly. "Isn't it a rule of battle to exploit your enemy's weakness?"

"I'll show you weakness." Before he could react, Yoruichi slammed her lips onto his. James' hands froze. His entire body did.

Yoruichi mentally smirked. She knew about James' feelings for her. She had for a long time. She had just never acted on it… because she didn't know how she felt about him.

It was true that they weren't of the same social status. However, that didn't really matter. After all, Byakuya had married someone who was far from nobility, and had had a wonderful marriage. While it lasted anyways.

In the century she had been away from the Soul Society, Yoruichi had had a lot of time on her hands to just think. Think about what she was going to do now… think about the people she left behind. James was always at the forefront of her mind in some form or another. She couldn't get him out of her head.

Which is how she figured out that she was in love with him… and had been for a very long time.

Of course, she couldn't just go back and tell him. She wasn't allowed in the Soul Society any more. It didn't stop her from falling deeper in love with him though. As they say, "Distance makes the heart grow fonder". And how true it was.

Yoruichi was snapped from her thoughts when fingers entwined in her hair. She realized that James was returning her kiss and she, subconsciously, had been continuing to kiss him. Now that she realized what was going on, she threw herself wholeheartedly into it, wrapping her arms fully around his neck. His free hand pressed into her hip, his thumb stroking the curve of her bone. She shivered, earning a throaty chuckle from the male.

When they parted, their eyes were half-lidded as they stared at each other. Both were panting for breath, their lips slightly swollen. Yoruichi searched James's eyes as he rested his weight on his elbow. His hand was still playing with her hair.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered huskily.

"I think I do." James tilted his head slightly. Yoruichi wound a strand of his silky blonde hair around her finger. "I've wanted to do that for a while too."

"You… you have?" Yoruichi nodded, lifting her head to gently press her lips to his once more. He reciprocated, gently nipping her lip as they parted again. "Yoruichi, I…" James sighed slightly, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you Yoruichi."

"I love you too James." Yoruichi nudged his nose with hers. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize." James laughed softly, sitting up. He pulled her up with him, setting her on her feet. She stood, but he remained kneeling. "James?"

"I pledge myself to you, Yoruichi Shihōin." Yoruichi's golden eyes widened. "My body is to protect you. My spirit is to serve you. My blade is for your use." James looked up, meeting her gaze.

"My heart is in your hands." Yoruichi couldn't suppress a grin. Kneeling down, she cupped his face in her hands.

"And mine is in yours." James smiled as well, turning his head to kiss her palm. Standing, he helped her up.

"It's getting late. We should probably head back." Yoruichi frowned.

"But I'm not allowed back." James smirked.

"Well, if you transform back into a cat, I could put you in my shirt and sneak you in. No one will notice. I'm usually the last one to go to bed." Yoruichi smirked. A cloud of mist surrounded her as she shrunk. James picked up his shirt, putting it back on. Yoruichi jumped up, climbing into his shirt as he tied it back together.

"Comfy?"

"Very." came the purred reply. James snickered, using Shunpo to arrive in his room. Yoruichi leapt out, landing on his futon curling up. By the time he was ready for bed, she had already transformed back into her human form and was fast asleep. Chuckling, James draped a blanket over her before curling up next to her.

"Goodnight, Milady. Sleep well."

* * *

Just a little reminder that requests are still closed. I'm not taking any more requests at the moment. Besides the fact that I'm behind on the ones I already have, school is an absolute b!tch right now, so I have no free time. In case you're wondering, I'm publishing this at 08:26 PST. I've been up since 5 so I could finish it.  
Feel free to review and tell me what you think, but please no requests. I'll let you know when you guys can start requesting again. Thank you!


	12. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION! IT HAS RECENTLY COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT MY STORIES HAVE BEEN STOLEN! AS SUCH, I WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATING UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! TO LEARN MORE, VISIT THIS LINK: :/ wildrhov dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 138893541254/ all-fanfictionnet-stories-have-been-stolen (remove spaces and add periods where appropriate)

IF YOU HAVE STORIES ON HERE AS WELL, IT IS EXTREMELY LIKELY YOURS HAVE BEEN UNLAWFULLY COPIED AS WELL! DO YOUR PART AND HELP THE COMMUNITY STOP THESE THIEVES AND BRING THEM TO JUSTICE! I HAVE FILED REPORTS, AND I WILL CONTINUE TO DO SO UNTIL THE APPROPRIATE MEASURES HAVE BEEN TAKEN! HELP ME TAKE THESE THIEVES DOWN! TAKE BACK YOUR STORIES! YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT WITHIN THE LAW TO PERSECUTE THESE PEOPLE UNTIL THEY ARE BANNED FROM THE INTERNET AND THEY HAVE RETURNED OUR STORIES!

ALSO, I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS, YOU PUNKS WHO HAVE STOLEN MY STORIES! I KNOW BECAUSE I'VE SEEN IT ON YOUR SITE! KNOW THAT I AM NOT BLUFFING! I _**WILL**_ GET MY STORIES BACK, AND I _**WILL**_ SEE YOU PROSECUTED TO THE FULL EXTENT OF THE LAW! THIS IS NOT A JOKE, AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!


End file.
